Lullaby for an Epps
by Road1985J2
Summary: La vida de Don acaba de dar un vuelco. Su hija recien nacida ha aparecido en su vida, pero no sabe nada de su madre. Ahora tendrá que cuidar de ella, con la ayuda de su familia y amigos y evitar que le hagan daño.
1. Chapter 1

Hacía mucho tiempo que Don no sabía lo que eran unos días de vacaciones, sin estrés por el trabajo, sin tener que preocuparse por no poder dormir las suficientes horas y sin poder hacer otra cosa que pensar en el caso que llevara entre manos.

Ahora por fin podía disfrutar de esos días tan merecidos, en su apartamento, viendo un partido de baseball en al televisión y tomando una cerveza bien fría, como si nada pudiera molestar su tranquilidad.

Charlie aparecería pronto, tal y como habían acordado, cuando terminara sus clases de la tarde en la universidad, se pasaría por su apartamento para poder estar con su hermano sin tener que terminar hablando sobre asesinatos, criminales o matemáticas, simplemente siendo los hermanos Epps.

Por eso cuando a las siete y media de la tarde alguien llamó a su apartamento, Don supo que no se trataba de su hermano, aún faltaba casi una hora para que llegara de clase y que tampoco era su padre, pues iba a estar toda la tarde con Larry.

Tras pensar que no se podía tratar de nadie conocido, pues sabía que había pedido expresamente que no le molestaran durante esos días, a menos que el mundo se estuviera acabando, fue a abrir la puerta.

Al otro lado de la puerta no había nadie, quien fuera que había llamado, se había ido lo suficientemente rápido como para que él no pudiera verle a tiempo. Justo en el momento en el que iba a cerrar de nuevo la puerta y volver a la tranquilidad del partido en la televisión y la cerveza fría, un ruido llamó su atención, algo que apenas había sido audible, pero que le había cogido por sorpresa y le hizo asomarse de nuevo a la puerta para ver si había escuchado bien.

Entonces lo vio, al lado de su puerta había un carrito de bebé y tapado con una pequeña manta blanca, Don vio a un casi recién nacido que se removía en debajo, haciendo pequeños ruiditos y mirándole a él como si quisiera decirle algo. Encima del niño había un sobre cerrado, sin remitente, sin dirección ni indicación alguna sobre de donde podía provenir.

Don miró a un lado y a otro del pasillo, pero continuó sin ver a nadie. Definitivamente, quien hubiera dejado allí al bebé, lo tenía todo muy controlado. Sin saber muy bien como reaccionar, Don metió el carrito en casa, mientras era incapaz de apartar la mirada de la criatura que se movía delante de él; levantando de vez en cuenta los pequeños bracitos hacia él como si quisiera que lo cogiera.

En todos años que llevaba Don en el FBI, creía haberse encontrado en todas las situaciones posibles y bajo las mayores presiones posibles; pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió incapaz de hacer nada frente a la pequeña criatura que tenía delante, excepto una cosa.

Se acercó al cochecito y con suma delicadeza cogió al bebé, que en vez de asustarse de que aquel extraño lo cogiera en brazos, le sonrió y comenzó a acomodarse entre sus brazos, como si fuera lo que hacía en todo momento.

"Hola." Dijó Don de la forma más cariñosa que encontró. "¿Tu quien eres?" El bebé sonrió otra vez como si eso fuera una respuesta para Don. "¿Cómo es posible que alguien te haya dejado aquí sin más?" Don acercó su mano hasta el bebé y le acarició la mejilla, para ver un momento después como era el bebé el que agarraba con fuerza su dedo índice y tiraba de él.

Don se sentó en el sofá, igual que había hecho antes, pero ahora no le prestó ninguna atención al partido que todavía estaba emitiéndose en televisión, sino que sus ojos estaban clavados en aquel bebé, que poco a poco se estaba quedando dormido, con una de sus manitas sujetando su camiseta y con la otra ocultando su pequeño rostro. Un par de minutos después, la criatura se había quedado completamente dormida.

Mientras miraba el pequeño cuerpecito acurrucado contra él, observándolo respirar con tranquilidad, le parecía completamente increíble que alguien pudiera haberlo dejado abandonado y mucho menos sobre porque lo habían dejado en su puerta.

Entonces, se acordó del sobre. El que había dejado al bebé allí, tenía que haber explicado como podía desprenderse de una criatura tan pequeña e inocente sin sentirse tremendamente culpable por ello.

Don se movió despacio, intentando no despertar al bebé y con sumo cuidado consiguió alcanzar el sobre, que había dejado sobre la mesa, junto a la botella de cerveza. Aunque le costó un poco hacerlo con una mano, logró deshacerse del sobre y dar con la nota. Estaba escrita a mano y había algún tachón que otro. La letra era algo irregular, como si hubiera sido escrita demasiado rápido, con excesiva prisa por terminar.

Don pensó en guardarla y enseñársela a Megan cuando la viera para que le diera su opinión y ver si le daba alguna pista que le ayudara a encontrar el paradero de los padres de la criatura. Sin perder más tiempo, comenzó a leer la carta.

"_Siento hacerte esto así, pero, por mucho que lo he intentado, no me he sentido con fuerzas para entregarte directamente a nuestro hijo. Dirás que soy una cobarde y seguramente tendrás razón, porque me he marchado sin darte siquiera la más mínima explicación._

_¿Pero qué quieres que te diga, que hace dos meses tuve un hijo tuyo y que no puedo tenerlo conmigo por más tiempo?, ¿Qué se que contigo estará más seguro? Porque todo eso es cierto, pero no puedo decírtelo a la cara, no puedo dejar que me preguntes todo aquello que querrás saber, porque creo que ni yo misma tengo las respuestas._

_Cuida de ella, porque ¿sabes? Es una niña, se que contigo estará bien, tu podrás protegerla, igual que haces con todas las víctimas de tus casos. Piensa si quieres que ella es una víctima más, una inocente que necesita de tu ayuda, que la protejas, de una madre que no es otra cosa que una cobarde y una total irresponsable, que se la había ocultado a su propio padre hasta ahora mismo y de la gente que trata de deshacerse de mi._

_Por eso quiero que esté contigo, se que ellos no saben que estuvimos juntos, con que no darán contigo y con ella. Así podré moverme más tranquila, sabiendo que nuestra hija está en un lugar seguro, con gente que cuidará de ella y que la querrá. Se que tu hermano y tu padre también serán la mejor influencia para ella y la querrán desde el primer momento._

_¿Don, podrás perdonarme algún día? Espero que no me guardes rencor por haberte escondido esta preciosidad que se que ahora tendrás en los brazos y que la quieras por siempre. _

_Por si no nos volvemos a ver o por si me encuentran antes de poder acabar con ellos, Don te quiero, te quise cuando nos conocimos y cuando supe que estaba embarazada de ti, te quise cuando di a luz esta niña y te vi reflejado en ella y te quiero ahora que se que ella está en las mejores manos y con las mejores personas en las que podría pensar para cuidar de ella._

_Te quiere ahora y siempre_

_Irina."_

La carta terminaba allí, pero Don la volvió a leer un par de veces más antes de dejarla definitivamente sobre la mesa. Apenas podía creerse que todo aquello tuviera sentido. Había olvidado a Irina cuando ella había dejado de contestar a sus llamadas. Había sido una chica genial y lo habían pasado muy bien durante los días juntos. Al pensarlo se dio cuenta que no estuvieron juntos más de dos meses antes de que ella desapareciera de su vida.

La niña se movió en sus brazos, momento en el que él recordó que la pequeña estaba todavía allí. La volvió a mirar, ahora que sabía que era una niña, que era su niña. Nunca hubiera pensado poder decir aquello, saber que tenía entre sus brazos a su hija, a su propia sangre, que su hija iba a estar allí, de repente, sin haberla esperado, sin saber que existía un momento antes.

"¿Tienes un nombre? Porque tu madre no me lo ha dicho en al carta." Don volvió a acariciar la mejilla de la criatura, pero ahora lo hizo de una forma completamente diferente, sintiendo algo que nunca había notado en su corazón hasta ese momento, notando que tenía que proteger a aquel bebé como fuera, porque de algún modo, sin apenas conocerla, ya se había enamorado de esos ojos castaños oscuros, que sin duda eran de un Epps y de la sonrisa que ya le había regalado dos veces. "¿Qué tal Margareth como tu abuela? Si Magie suena bien y veo que a ti también te gusta." Dijo finalmente él cuando vio que la niña sonreía al escuchar el nombre que ahora le pertenecía.

Por lo que había leído en la carta, algo raro ocurría con la madre de la niña, alguien la perseguía y estaba en peligro. Hablaría con el equipo a primera hora el día siguiente para ponerles al corriente y que buscaran información, pero ahora tenía otra prioridad, tan pequeña que apenas abultaba entres sus brazos, pero tan grande al mismo tiempo que ocupaba toda su atención desde que la había mirado por primera vez, tan sólo unos minutos antes.

- o -

El timbre le sobresaltó, pero consiguió no hacer ningún movimiento brusco para levantarse y colocar a la niña otra vez en su carrito, antes de abrir la puerta. Desde abajo, la niña lo miró de nuevo y otra vez, dibujó su pequeña y preciosa sonrisa, ante la que él no pudo evitar sonreír también. La dejó tapada con la misma manta blanca de nuevo y la arropó con mucho cuidado.

"Vuelvo en seguida, seguro que es Charlie." Le parecía increíble como la niña parecía comprender todas sus palabras y como se quedaba tranquila cada vez que el rozaba su carita con su mano, que casi ocupaba todo su rostro al completo.

Tal y como había supuesto, al abrir de nuevo la puerta, se encontró con Charlie. "Don ¿estás bien?, pareces sorprendido de verme."

"No es por ti." El leve ruido proveniente del interior del apartamento llamó la atención de Charlie que miró a su hermano esperando una respuesta.

"¿Estás con alguien?"

En lugar de decir nada, pues tampoco estaba muy seguro de cómo explicarle todo aquello a su hermano de palabra, Don se hizo a un lado y dejó que Charlie entrara en su piso. Charlie miró por el salón, hasta que justo detrás de Don, dio con el carrito.

Con la mayor de sus sorpresas, volvió a mirar a Don, esperando que ahora si que le dijera algo que le diera algo de sentido a lo que estaba viendo. Sin embargo al volver a escuchar el ruido, se acercó al carrito, dejando en el suelo su bolsa y se encontró con la mirada más tierna que hubiera visto en toda su vida.

"Dios mío. ¿Quién es?" Dijo Charlie mientras cogía a la niña, que lo miraba tratando de reconocerle y que alargó sus pequeños brazos hacía él cuando vio que iba a sacarla del carrito otra vez.

"Según creo, es mi hija." Antes de terminar de escuchar aquella frase y con la niña en los brazos, Charlie ya se había vuelto hacia su hermano, sabiendo que aquella criatura era la hija de su hermano.

Desde luego se trataba de una Epps, esa forma de mirar, sólo la había visto en su padre y su hermano. La forma en que la niña lo contemplaba totalmente tranquila y sus manitas jugando con la suya haciendo que aquello pareciera lo más normal del mundo, parecieron decirle que conocía a esa niña de mucho antes.

"Don ¿Cómo es posible?, ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada?" Charlie habló sin apartar la mirada de la niña que estaba concentrada en su mano y el moviendo de sus dedos. Sin darse cuenta, Charlie estaba sonriendo ampliamente, parecía haber olvidado que tan sólo cinco minutos antes desconocía la existencia de aquella niña.

"Hace una hora no sabía que esa niña existía, Charlie, la he encontrado en la puerta de mi apartamento, en ese carrito y con esta nota encima."

La niña rió sonoramente cuando Charlie le hizo cosquillas en su pequeña nariz. "¿Al menos sabrás quien es su madre?" Aunque estaba llevando aquella conversación con su hermano, Charlie no era capaz de dejar de mirar a la niña ni por un segundo,

"Según la nota es Irina."

Don observaba a Charlie, como en los pocos minutos en los que había tenido a la niña en brazos, tan rápido como lo había hecho él, parecía conocer perfectamente a la niña, lo que le hacía reír y como se sentía más cómoda para quedarse dormida, tal y como estaba haciendo en ese momento, apoyando la cabecita sobre el pecho de Charlie y cerrando sus diminutos ojos, hasta dejar de moverse y volver a quedarse dormida un momento más tarde.

"¿Irina, pero si hace meses que no hablas con ella?, ¿Estás seguro?" Ahora que la niña se había quedado dormida, Charlie levantó por fin la mirada hasta su hermano.

"Charlie, ¿Cómo crees que voy a estar seguro de algo cuando acabo de descubrir que soy padre y que esa niña es mi hija? Ya se que puede que Irina o quien sea me esté tomando el pelo, pero ahora mismo no puedo hacer otra cosa."

Don se sentó en el sofá, en el mismo lugar que lo había hecho antes. Estaba hecho un lío, pero cada vez que se fijaba en el pequeño cuerpecito que Charlie acunaba entre sus brazos, todas sus dudas desaparecían de repente, dejando paso al mayor de los orgullos.

"Mañana hablaré con Megan y los demás a ver que pueden descubrir, pero ahora mismo…"

"¿Por qué no te vienes a casa esta noche? Tu y ella estaréis mejor y papá seguro que está encantado de conocerla, creo que todavía guarda por ahí cosas de cuando éramos pequeños."

Aunque no lo dijo, a Don no le hicieron falta palabras para saber que Charlie quería tener a esa niña cerca el mayor tiempo posible y si su hermano se iba a casa con él, podría estar con ella toda la noche.

"¿Y si al final resulta que no es mía?, ¿no creo que debamos olvidar esa posibilidad?" Charlie ya no le estaba escuchando pues estaba mirando otra vez a la niña que parecía remugar. Charlie volvió a acunarla y a tararear por lo bajo. "Muy bien, cogeré un par de cosas y luego nos marchamos." Charlie le sonrió a Don al escuchar aquellas palabras y por un breve momento, Don creyó ver en el rostro de su hermano la misma sonrisa que había visto en la niña.


	2. Chapter 2

Durante todo el camino hasta casa, Don se fijó que su hermano no le había quitado la vista de encima a Maggie en ningún momento y mucho menos había dejado de tenerla en brazos.

Por mucho que a él le había sorprendido y le había dejado, durante el primer momento, en shock, la noticia de ser padre, para Charlie parecía lo más normal del mundo, como si hubiera estado esperando durante toda su vida a que Don le presentara a su sobrina.

Había estado pensando durante todo el rato como darle la noticia a su padre pero nada de lo que se había pasado por la mente, parecía tener sentido. Por eso, decidió decírselo sin más y dejar que las cosas ocurrieran solas.

Por fin aparcó el coche. Delante tenía la entrada de la casa de su hermano y su padre, la misma casa en la que había crecido y vivido él toda su infancia y adolescencia y ahora resultaba que llegaba un nuevo miembro a la familia, totalmente inesperado, pero nuevo al fin y al cabo.

"Supongo que querrás decírselo tu a papá." Dijo Charlie por fin desde que había subido al coche.

Antes incluso que Don pudiera contestar, Charlie ya se había bajado del coche, había ido hasta su lado y le estaba entregando a la niña. "Gracias." Don suspiró hondo un momento, mirando la casa que tenía delante. "¿Cómo crees que se lo tomara?"

Charlie sonrió. "Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que lleva mucho tiempo dejándonos caer es de que a ver cuando sentábamos la cabeza y le dábamos nietos, creo que bien. Lo que me preocupa es como conseguir que no acabare a Maggie todo el tiempo." Don comenzó a reír, momento en el que la niña se despertó y los miró a los dos alternativamente.

"¿Qué tal si entro yo primero y le pongo un poco en antecedentes?" Don asintió, con la mirad fija en los ojos negros de la niña, que había atrapado con fuerza uno de sus dedos.

- o -

Cuando Charlie entró en casa, se encontró a su padre en el salón, estudiando sus apuntes de la escuela; por lo que al principio no se enteró de la llegada de su hijo. Charlie fue hasta él y esperó hasta haber atraído la atención de su padre.

"Charlie, ¿Qué haces aquí, no ibas a pasar la noche en casa de tu hermano?, No me digas que ya está trabajando otra vez en un caso nuevo." Charlie sonrió.

"_Un caso nuevo, si algo así." _"No es nada de eso papá, es bueno… ¿Te acuerdas de Irina?"

"¿Irina?" Alan se detuvo a pensar un momento. "¿Aquella chica con la que estuvo tu hermano hace cosa de un año? ¿Estaba en casa de tu hermano?"

"No, ella no estaba, pero si que ha traído a su hija." Alan dejó los papeles que llevaba en la mano sobre la mesa, prestando atención a Charlie.

"¿Irina tiene una hija? Pues debió de quedarse embarazada justo después de dejarlo con Don." Charlie se cayó un momento, con la mirada todavía clavada en su padre, era como si Alan supiera toda la historia. Entonces su padre se dio cuenta, lo leyó en los ojos de Charlie, tan expresivos como siempre. "Charlie, ¿Estás diciendo…?"

"Si papá, es niña es hija de Don." De nuevo Charlie se cayó, dejando que su padre asimilara lo que Charlie le acababa de decir. El profesor aprovechó el momento para sentarse junto a su padre y esperar a que este dijera algo.

"¿Tengo una nieta?" Dijo Alan mientras una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. "¿Por qué tu hermano no me había dicho nada?, ¿Tu lo sabías?"

"No papá, yo también me he enterado hace un rato, bueno y Don también. Hasta esta misma noche no tenía ni idea que era padre." Charlie miró por la ventana hacia el coche de su hermano, pero Don ya no estaba allí. Entonces el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Charlie se quedó donde estaba, esperando que fuera su padre quien abriera la puerta, quien recibiera a Don y a Maggie. Tal como Charlie había pensado, sin que le dijera nada, Alan se levantó y fue hasta la puerta.

Al abrirla, casi no podía creer lo que veía, pues nunca había visto a ninguno de sus hijos con un bebé en brazos y mucho menos, cuando resultaba que ese bebé era su propia nieta.

"Donnie." A Don no le hizo falta nada más para saber lo que quería su padre. Por ello, se acercó a él y le dejó a la niña, que al ver al nuevo desconocido, lo observó concienzudamente. "¿Cómo se llama?"

"Si te parece bien, había pensado en llamarla Maggie, como mamá." Alan levantó la mirada hacia su hijo. Aquel comentario había sido lo más hermoso que había escuchado nunca. Por fin tenía una nieta, su primera nieta y resultaba llamarse como su mujer, después de tanto tiempo, Margaret, volvía a la familia.

"¿Y a su madre le parece bien el nombre?" le preguntó Alan una vez que su hijo hubo entrado en la casa y estaban todos en el salón.

Al escuchar la pregunta, Don se quedó mirando a Charlie. "No se lo he dicho. He pesado que preferirías decirle tu mismo esa parte."

"¿Qué parte Donnie?" Alan se había sentado en uno de los sillones del salón, con la niña en brazos, que igual que había hecho un poco antes con Don y Charlie, emitía pequeños y graciosos sonidos, mientras se movía en los brazos de su abuelo.

"Irina no está. Me ha dejado a la niña, porque dice que le persiguen y no quiere ponerla en peligro." Don también se sentó; pero lo hizo lo más cerca que pudo de donde se encontraba la niña. Sin un rato antes, había sido incapaz de saber lo que hacer con una niña tan pequeña; ahora resultaba que podía alejarse mucho de ella sin echarla de menos.

Apenas era capaz de no perderse en esos maravillosos ojos negros, tan vivos y expresivos, los mismos que había tenido su madre cuando era joven. Sabía que la vida a partir de ese momento iba a ser diferente y que nunca había pasado por nada parecido, pero ver como su padre y su hermano se comportaban con Maggie, le ayudaba a pensar, que nada malo podía ocurrir.

"¿Su madre la ha abandonado, como puede hacer algo así?" La niña se removió en los brazos de Alan. "Parece que tiene hambre."

"He visto un par de biberones en la bolsa que había en el carrito, voy a por ellos." Dijo Charlie un momento antes de levantarse, acercarse donde estaba su padre y acariciar la cabecita de la niña. Después de eso, salió de la casa.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Donnie? Quiero decir, con tu trabajo y la niña."

"No lo se papá, ni siquiera me he hecho a la idea todavía que ella ahora depende de mi. No se lo que lo voy a hacer y es lo que más miedo me da. Siempre me ha gustado tenerlo todo controlado y ahora resulta que…"

Don se detuvo. No estaba seguro de lo que había estado a punto de decir, porque no tenía nada claro en la cabeza en ese momento. Nada excepto una cosa. Esa niña acababa de convertirse en la parte fundamental de su mundo, en lo único en lo que era capaz de pensar ahora y lo que le había trastocado toda su vida y por mucho que pretendiera que así fuera, no le importaba lo más mínimo.

"Había pensado, bueno ha sido idea de Charlie, venirme aquí un tiempo. No se, al menos hasta que me organice y sepa lo que hacer. Si os parece bien a los dos claro." Don vio a su padre sonreír feliz, como si en vez de lo que le había dicho, le hubiera dicho que le acababa de tocar la lotería con el mayor premio posible.

"¿Parecerme bien? Donnie, estamos hablando de mi nieta, de poder tenerla el mayor tiempo posible cerca y ayudarte a cuidarla y criarla. ¿Cómo no va a parecerme bien? Y en cuanto a tu hermano, aunque no te lo hubiera pedido, creo que está tan ilusionado como yo con Maggie."

A Alan casi se le hacía raro pronunciar el nombre de su mujer mientras miraba el cuerpecito de la niña que tenía entre sus brazos. Pero cuando pensaba que realmente era cierto, que podría ver crecer a su nieta y que podría criarla como siempre había soñado hacer, todas las dudas y los sentimientos extraños desaparecían por completo, dejando paso a la mayor de las felicidades.

"Los tengo." Dijo Charlie al volver a entrar a la casa.

"Bueno, supongo que habrá que empezar por darle de comer a esta preciosidad, antes que desarrolle su gen Epps para pedir las cosas de la forma más insistente posible. Ten."

Alan le pasó la niña a Don, pues sabía que por mucho que no quisiera separarse de ella y darle su primer biberón, aquello era algo de lo que debía disfrutar sobretodo su padre, pues cuando menos se lo esperara, aquel bebé se convertiría en una niña y la paz de ver como dormía en sus brazos desaparecería para siempre. "Voy a bajar al garaje, seguro que encuentro alguna de vuestras cosas de cuado erais bebés, al menos para esta noche."

- o -

Para sorpresa de todos, en cuanto Maggie se tomó el biberón, se quedó dormida y ya no volvió a despertarse hasta la mañana siguiente, en la que Don tuvo que tomar su primera lección práctica de cambiar pañales a un bebé.

Después de eso, llegó el momento de dar la noticia. Aunque no tenía que ir a la oficina, pues estaba en sus días de vacaciones, Don decidió pasarle, llevando consigo a su hija casi recién nacida. Cuando lo vieron llegar, la noticia fue más que mayúscula.

"¡Don es preciosa, realmente se parece mucho a vosotros!" Dijo Megan que fue la primera en verla. En cuanto vio al resto del equipo, Megan los llamó, llevada por la emoción de la noticia.

Al principio, Colby pensó que se trataba de una broma y no se lo creyó, pero al ver la forma de comportarse de Don con la niña, tan diferente al jefe que él conocía; poniendo toda su atención en la niña, haciéndole carantoñas y en ningún momento alejándose de ella, se dio cuenta que la historia era real.

"¿Cómo pudo Irina dejarla?"

"No lo se Colby."

"¿Y que vas hacer ahora? Siendo que siempre estás metido en algún caso. Tendrás que parar un poco." Megan siempre había sido la parte más sensata y lógica de ese grupo, por lo que no podía haber sido otra persona la que hubiera dicho eso. "Ahora tienes otra persona en la que pensar. Bueno, personita." Terminó diciendo, mientras todos sonreían.

"Ya he estado pensando en eso, aunque no estoy seguro de lo que voy a hacer, porque no puedo dejar el trabajo, Charlie tiene sus clases y proyectos y mi padre está muy ilusionado con haber vuelto a la universidad. No puedo pedirles que dejen su vida de lado por nosotros."

Todos se quedaron cayados un momento, sorprendidos de que Don hubiera dicho nosotros, poniendo a Maggie ya como parte fundamental e indispensable de su vida. "También estamos nosotros." Dijo por fin Megan, mientras Colby y David la miraban. "Estoy segura que estos dos agentes especiales del FBI estarán encantados de cuidar de una niña tan dulce y encantadora. ¿Verdad que si chicos?" Dijo volviéndose hacia ellos.

"Claro, claro." David no parecía del todo convencido de lo que estaba diciendo, aunque desde luego no le iba a fallar a su amigo, cuando más los necesitaba, por el miedo que le pudiera dar, tener que encargarse de un bebé, cuando no lo había hecho nunca.

"Supongo que si hemos podido enfrentarnos a francotiradores y bombas que podían destruir un edificio entero, cuidar a una niña no será tan difícil."

Don dejó el cuco de Maggie sobre su escritorio, pero sin llegar a quitarle la vista de encima en ningún momento a la niña y se acercó a sus amigos. "Gracias de verdad, no se como, pero se que esto saldrá bien."

El teléfono se puso a sonar, al mismo tiempo que Maggie comenzó a llorar. "Don, lo jefes preguntan por ti, por no se que caso de tráfico de drogas, dicen que es urgente y que te necesitan ahora." Le dijo Colby. "Lamentan que estés de vacaciones, pero creo que es importante."

Don miró alternativamente a su hija y al teléfono y en ese preciso momento, se dio cuenta que aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que había llegado a imaginar.

"Tranquilo, habla con ellos que ya me quedó yo con Maggie, cuando vuelvas la tendrás de una pieza, con el biberón tomado y el pañal cambiado." Megan ya había cogido a la niña para calmarla y que dejara de llorar, cosa que hizo tan sólo un momento más tarde.

"Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a esto." Terminó diciendo Don, cuando se marchaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación. Le parecía extraño que después de tanto tiempo, su hermano estuviera viviendo otra vez allí, en el mismo cuarto en el que había crecido y que había dejado al marcharse de Los Angeles.

Había pasado tanto tiempo y tantas cosas habían cambiado, que ahora tener en casa a la pequeña Maggie, le pareció a Charlie lo más natural del mundo; pues en poco más de un par de días ya se sentía incapaz de ver el futuro sin tener cerca de su encantadora sobrina.

Don se había metido en su cuarto a trabajar nada más terminar de cenar. Desde que Charlie tenía memoria, sabía que a su hermano le gustaba estar sólo para pensar y aclarar sus ideas.

Esperó un momento, pero no escuchó nada a través de la puerta, ni las teclas del ordenador, ni a Don hablando por teléfono con ninguno de los miembros de su equipo. Con mucho cuidado abrió un poco la puerta. Todo estaba oscuro, a excepción de la luz de la mesilla. Tal y como había creído Charlie, no había ningún ruido, a excepción de un pequeño sonido proveniente de la cama.

Charlie se acercó a la cama y cuando los ojos se le acostumbraron a la oscuridad, descubrió a su hermano, tumbado de medio lado, quieto, obviamente dormido. A su lado vio un pequeño bulto que se movía. Al llegar finalmente hasta la cama, sus ojos dieron con los de Maggie. La niña estaba despierta, con el brazo de su padre sobre su pequeño cuerpo, como si la estuviera protegiendo.

El profesor sonrió y tratando de no despertar a su hermano se hizo con la niña, que apoyó su cabecita contra el pecho de Charlie. Don se removió y como si hubiera estado atento todo el rato, abrió los ojos, miró hasta donde había estado un momento antes la niña y al no encontrarla, se incorporó velozmente, mirando a su alrededor; hasta que se encontró con Charlie y Maggie en sus brazos.

"Lo siento, no quería despertarte." Don sonrió al mirar a la niña en lo brazos de Charlie. Parecía algo tan natural en ese momento y al mismo tiempo tan extraño ver a su hermano con la niña. Miró su reloj antes de ir a levantarse, todavía no eran ni las once de la noche y ya se había quedado dormido, si se ponía a trabajar en ese momento, todavía podría hacerlo durante un par de horas más. "Pareces agotado ¿Por qué no duermes hasta mañana? Yo me encargo de Maggie."

"Esta tarde los chicos me han dado una buena pista sobre Irina, antes de dormirme estaba cerca de sacar algo en claro." Charlie negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y miraba los papeles que habían terminado en el suelo. Le parecía increíble que su hermano tuviera tanta fuerza de voluntad, incluso cuando podía ver que estaba al límite de sus fuerzas.

"Claro y si dentro de media hora te llaman diciendo que el mundo se acaba, irás a salvarnos a todos." Mientras hablaba, Charlie acunó a Maggie, hasta que esta terminó por quedarse dormida. "Don, no puedes seguir comportándote como lo hacías hace una semana, ahora tienes una responsabilidad con tu hija y tal vez sería bueno que dejaras que tu equipo te ayudara en esto y que papá y yo cuidemos de vez en cuando de Maggie." Antes que Charlie terminara de hablar, Don se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama, tapándose el rostro con las manos y suspiró con fuerza.

"¿Tan mala cara tengo?" Dijo Don suspirando.

"Soy tu hermano, te conozco mejor que nadie y se que estás agotado, no me hace falta verte la cara para saber que vas a terminar rendido como priorices las cosas. Si quieres puedo hacerte un horario maximizando tus horas con Maggie y las que deberías estar trabajando. La formula no es difícil, con un par de cálculos…"

"Lo he pillado Charlie." Don se echó a reír al ver como su hermano se preocupaba por él y sobretodo como lo hacía sin parecer agobiante. Sabía que con hablarle un minuto seguido sobre fórmulas, números y matemáticas, conseguiría lo que quería, pues siempre había sido así. "Maggie tiene que comer en un par de horas y no creo que tarde mucho en necesitar un cambio de pañales. No le gusta que se le ahogue mucho con la ropa de la cuna…"

"Lo he pillado Don." Dijo Charlie repitiendo la frase utilizada un momento antes por su hermano. Quien se lo iba a decir, escuchar a su hermano hablar sobre pañales, biberones, cunas y horas de la siesta. Si le hubieran dicho unos días antes que ese iba a ser su hermano, Charlie no se lo hubiera creído.

"Bueno… buenas noches." Dijo finalmente Don. Sin que tuviera que decir nada, Charlie se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a su hermano, para que esta pudiera besar dulcemente la cabecita de su hija y darle las buenas noches, aunque la niña ya se había dormido.

"Descansa, lo necesitas." Charlie salió del cuarto y dejó a su hermano sólo. Don se sentó en la cama y se paró a pensar un momento en lo que había dicho Charlie. Realmente su vida había cambiado para siempre aunque no quisiera reconocerlo delante de nadie.

Ya no se trataba tan sólo de su trabajo en el FBI, ya no sólo era el agente especial Don Epps y la ciudad no era su mayor prioridad. Charlie y su padre habían dejado ser las personas de las que más se tenía que preocupar. Ahora había alguien más, alguien que le necesitaba más que nadie en el mundo y al que hacía menos de una semana ni siquiera conocía.

Maggie había aparecido cuando creía que tenía la mayor parte de su vida solucionada y le había dado la vuelta a todo para siempre. Charlie tenía toda la razón, necesitaba ayuda para poder compaginarlo todo, el trabajo y su familia, sus responsabilidades fuera de casa y su vida familiar. Todos se habían ofrecido para ayudarle, sin que él dijera nada y todavía no les había dado las gracias.

Se volvió a tumbar en la cama, la cabeza estaba empezando a dolerle, tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar y ahora estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerlo. Decidió dejarlo para el día siguiente y dormir toda la noche de un tirón.

- o -

"Así que Charles, hoy estás ejerciendo de tío." Larry se sentó junto al cochecito en el que dormía Maggie.

Le había cogido por sorpresa a Charlie que su hermano le hubiera pedido nada más levantarse que si podía quedarse con la niña esa mañana, que después de haberle dado vueltas a la desaparición de Irina durante toda la noche, creía tener una buena pista.

Obviamente, Charlie no se había negado, aunque hasta esos días no había pensado lo que cuidar a una criatura tan pequeña significaba, ahora no podía imaginarse pasando mucho tiempo lejos de ella.

Charlie se acercó a la niña y le acarició la mejilla, mientras vio que ella se removía, acercándose todo lo que podía a él. "Don me lo ha pedido ¿Cómo iba a decir que no?" Sin que Charlie se diera cuenta, Amita apareció detrás de él y le rodeó el cuello con los hombros.

"¿Sabes que te sienta muy bien el papel de padre responsable?" Charlie se volvió hacia ella y la besó en la mejilla mientras sonreía alegremente.

"¿Estás lanzándome algún tipo de indirecta de la que yo no tenga conocimiento?" Amita pareció ruborizarse y Charlie abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero cuando Maggie comenzó a llorar los tres se volvieron hacia ella y Charlie la cogió en brazos y comenzó a acunarla para que se durmiera de nuevo.

"¿Cómo va el caso de tu hermano con la madre de Maggie, ha descubierto ya donde está?" Preguntó Larry mientras Charlie y Amita todavía se miraban sonriéndose con complicidad en los ojos. "¿Charlie?"

El profesor se volvió hacia Larry cuando se dio cuenta que Amita, por el momento no le iba a contestar a su pregunta, aunque tampoco le hacía falta pues ya sabía cual era la respuesta.

Si esa misma situación, la posibilidad de ser padres se la hubiera planteado un mes antes, seguramente, Charlie hubiera pensado que era la cosa más rara e imposible del mundo. Sin embargo, ¿Qué podía decir cuando Maggie se había dormido de nuevo apoyada en su hombro, cuando no quería separarse de ella ni un momento?

Amita se había dado cuenta de lo que Charlie sentía sin que se lo hubiera dicho, ya llevaban mucho tiempo juntos y las palabras casi habían dejado de ser necesarias entre ellos. Tan sólo con observar como Charlie miraba a su sobrina, como la cuidaba, como la trataba, como si se tratara de su propio padre, Amita comenzó a plantearse algo que hasta ese momento no se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Tal vez no en seguida, pero más pronto que tarde, quería proponerle a Charlie tener un hijo con él y por lo que veía ahora, estaba segura que él no iba a decir que no y que sobretodo, sería un padre estupendo para su futuro hijo.

- o -

Cuando David le había llamado esa mañana, diciéndole que habían encontrado la última dirección conocida en la que había vivido Irina, Don sabía muy bien, que allí no la iba a encontrar, que no sería tan tonta como para quedarse allí si realmente alguien la perseguía y si le había dejado a la niña sin decir nada, supuso que tampoco querría que él mismo la encontrara.

Sin embargo, también pensó que tal vez allí podría encontrar algo que le diera una pista de donde se había ido o cuanto tiempo les llevaba de ventaja. Tenía que encontrarla, tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacerle, pero sobretodo había una que le estaba volviendo loco y necesitaba que ella se la respondiera. Tenía que saber como era posible que hubiera abandonado a su propia hija, por mucho que la dejara con su padre, Don no comprendía como había sido capaz de dejarla así sin más. Con sólo dos días cuidándola y criándola, Don ya no era capaz de verse alejado de Maggie.

El bloque de apartamentos en el que Irina había vivido era pequeño y no estaba en el mejor barrio de la ciudad. La puerta de la calle estaba entreabierta, por lo que Don entró sin pensárselo dos veces. El ascensor no funcionaba, cosa que no le extrañó nada, después de ver el aspecto del resto del edificio. Al menos sólo tenía que subir hasta el segundo piso.

Una vez allí y tan sólo habiendo dos puertas en el rellano, dio en seguida con la que había sido de Irina, y vio que también estaba entreabierta. Se movió despacio, si había alguien dentro no quería revelar su posición para poder sorprenderle, en el caso de que fuera un ladrón o alguno de los tipos que iban detrás de Irina.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, pero a simple vista no encontró nada. Apenas había muebles en el interior y los que había no estaban en el mejor estado posible. Caminó hasta el salón y allí no encontró nada. Fue hasta el resto de las habitaciones, pero cuando fue a entrar en el dormitorio, escuchó un ruido dentro. Se detuvo en seco y sacó su arma. Empujó levemente la puerta y echó una ojeada dentro.

No vio nada ni a nadie. Se dispuso a entrar, pero al hacerlo, alguien se lanzó contra él. Se trataba de un hombre algo más alto que él y desde luego con más fuerza. Lo pilló por sorpresa, por lo que, con un par de golpes rápidos hizo que Don perdiera el arma en el suelo.

El hombre le golpeó en la cabeza y Don cayó al suelo. Cuando creía que el hombre iba a continuar golpeándole este, se agachó y lo tomó por la chaqueta. Por fin pudo verle la cara, aunque no parecía estar de muy buen humor en ese momento.

"¿Dónde está Irina?" Le increpó el hombre.

"No lo se, yo también venía a buscarla." Don trató de mantener la calma, aunque en la situación en la que se encontraba, esa no era la cosa más fácil del mundo en ese momento.

"Tu tienes a la niña, ¿Dónde está?" Don se sorprendió de que hombre supiera tanto de él. Seguramente le había estado siguiendo o hubiera visto a Irina dejar a Maggie con él. Al menos ahora sabía que los hombres que perseguían a Irina también iban detrás de su hija y eso no lo iba a permitir.

"No se de lo que estás hablando, yo sólo estoy buscando a Irina." El hombre lo zarandeó con fuerza y con el último impulso, Don se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared.

"No te hagas el tonto, he estado siguiendo a esa maldita mentirosa hasta que desapareció y la última vez que la vi con la niña fue a tu casa. Así te lo volveré a preguntar una vez más ¿Dónde está la niña?"

Por mucho que le presionara, lo último que iba a hacer Don, era hablarle de su hija, estaba dispuesto a protegerla con su vida, igual que haría por su padre y por Charlie. ahora la niña era parte de su familia y no iba a perderla sin luchar.

"Te repito que no lo se." El hombre lo soltó por fin y pareció levantarse. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, se volvió otra vez hacia Don.

"Lo se todo sobre ti y tu familia. ¿Crees que si voy a hacerle una visita a tu hermano a la universidad, me dirá donde tienes a la niña?"

"No te acerques a mi hermano y o a mi hija. Te juro que…"

El hombre comenzó a reír. "¿Tu hija? Eso es lo que te ha dicho Irina, lo siento amigo, pero esa niña es mi hija y pienso recuperarla, con tu ayuda o con la de tu hermano." Por fin el hombre se levantó, mientras Don se quedó en el suelo, todavía le dolía la cabeza. Sin embargo, de nuevo el hombre se volvió hacia él y con un objeto duro, pero que Don no pudo identificar, le asestó un nuevo golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo allí en el suelo, inconsciente.


	4. Chapter 4

Alguien llamó a la puerta de su despacho y en un principio, creyó que se trataría de Amita o Larry, pero al darse la vuelta, Charlie vio que no era sí. Frente a si, tenía a un hombre, se parecía a todos aquellos tipos que su hermano solía detener por pertenecer a bandas peligrosas de la ciudad. Desde luego, no le dio muy buena espina su aspecto, pero no dijo nada y espero a saber lo que quería.

"Usted es el profesor Charles Epps ¿verdad?" El hombre entró en el despacho cuando ni siquiera le había contestado todavía, cosa que a Charlie no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero cuando el hombre se quedó mirando a Maggie, que estaba durmiendo en su cochecito junto él, con los ojos fijos en ella, como si la conociera de mucho antes, eso si que fue demasiado para él.

"Perdone, pero ¿Quién es usted?" Dijo con toda la tranquilidad de la que capaz, dentro de que esa situación no le hacía ninguna gracia.

"Su hermano me ha comentado que podría encontrarle aquí." Charlie frunció el ceño, desde luego aquella situación, había pasado ya de gustarle a poco a comenzar a darle mucho miedo.

Con un movimiento casi imperceptible, se colocó delante de la niña evitando que le hombre la pudiera ver o acercarse más a ella. "¿Es su hija?" Charlie asintió, mientras trataba de sonreír.

Disimuladamente, consiguió sacar el teléfono móvil del bolsillo y sin que el hombre se diera cuenta marcar el número de su hermano, dejándolo un momento después escondido entre un montón de libros. "Es muy guapa, veo que la quiere mucho para tenerla cerca. Yo no tengo hijos, pero mi hermano si, tiene una niña, de la misma edad que la suya."

El hombre caminó un poco más hasta donde estaba Charlie y este, con un movimiento totalmente inconsciente cogió a la niña protegiéndola entre sus brazos. Sus movimientos fueron tan involuntarios, que sólo se dio cuenta que llevaba a Maggie, cuando la escuchó emitir unos leves ruiditos ahora que se había despertado.

El hombre volvió a mirar a la niña, de una forma tan extraña, al mismo tiempo que terrible, que Charlie no pudo evitar estremecerse. No sabía quien era ese hombre ni porque conocía a su hermano. Pero no le daba buena espina, no le hacía gracia que mirara así a su sobrina y que se acercara tanto a ellos.

Por eso, intentó moverse de allí, llegar hasta la puerta lo más rápido que pudiera y buscar ayuda. Al menos si estaba con más gente a su alrededor, tal vez el hombre se marchaba y los dejaba tranquilos.

"Lo siento, pero creo que no me ha dicho quien era usted y el motivo por él que había venido a verme." Dijo finalmente Charlie, intentó ganar tiempo, esperando que Don hubiera escuchado su llamada perdida y apareciera a para ayudarle.

"He estado con su hermano hace un rato, no mucho; ha sido un encuentro bastante interesante. Lo cierto es que creo que le he dejado muy impresionado." El tono de voz sonó casi con sorna.

Charlie no dijo nada, no quería mostrar el miedo que esa frase y la expresión en el rostro del otro hombre estaban produciendo en su interior. Pero si su primera impresión era cierta, algo le había ocurrido a su hermano, Don estaba en peligro o por algún motivo no podía ir en su ayuda y ese hombre lo sabía.

"¿Qué le ha hecho a mi hermano?" Aunque no quería poner en mayor peligro a la niña, que como él, estaba sintiéndose bastante inquieta, Charlie no pudo evitar preguntar, al menos quería saber si le había ocurrido algo realmente grave a Don.

"Yo no le he hecho nada profesor Epps, ya le he dicho que tan sólo hemos estado charlando." El hombre parecía tan tranquilo y tan sincero mientras decía eso, que en otra circunstancia y sin la mala espina que le estaba dando todo aquello, Charlie le hubiera llegado a creer. "Sin embargo, creo que el agente Epps no se ha tomado demasiado bien mi visita. Es una lástima, ya que yo tan sólo quería tener una conversación amistosa con él."

Mientras escuchaba aquello y comenzaba a imaginarse lo que podía haberle ocurrido a su hermano, Charlie se dio cuenta que el hombre lo había acorralado, que ya no tenía la puerta de su despacho a la vista, que no podía salir de allí, con la niña encima sin echar a correr y sin que, seguramente, el hombre lo llegara a pillar antes de conseguir salir de allí.

"Lo siento, pero tengo mucho trabajo y me gustaría estar sólo." Charlie sabía que ese truco no iba a funcionar, que el hombre había ido a por la niña y que no se marcharía sin ella.

"¡Que causalidad! Yo también tengo mucho que hacer así que, podría ponerme las cosas mucho más fáciles y entregarme…" La voz proveniente de la puerta hizo que el hombre dejara de hablar, pero no se dio la vuelta, los ojos clavados en Charlie y la mano algo extendía ya hacia él y la niña.

"Charles, siento haberme retrasado tanto, pero ya te puedes ir a dar tu siguiente clase, que yo me quedo con la niña." Larry había aparecido en el mejor momento posible, aunque Charlie no estaba del todo seguro de que el hombre se fuera a machar, pues viendo esos ojos frente a los suyos y toda la tensión que acumulaba en el cuerpo, parecía que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quería. "¿Charles?"

Para sorpresa de Charlie, Amita también apareció en ese momento en la puerta de su despacho, mirando lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aunque el profesor no la miró directamente, si que pudo reconocer la extrañeza en la expresión de su cara, su silencio demostraba que estaba algo preocupada por lo que allí estaba ocurriendo.

Charlie no había dicho nada todavía, pues tenía puesta toda la concentración en el otro hombre. Sin embargo, cuando vio que este se movía por fin, alejándose de él y dándose la vuelta, Charlie pudo respirar.

"Muy bien profesor Epps, tiene razón, los dos tenemos cosas que hacer y este no es el mejor momento para hablar sobre este tema." El hombre se dio por última vez la vuelta hacia él. "Volveremos a vernos. Espero que le de recuerdos a su hermano de mi parte, cuando lo vea."

Sin decir nada más, el hombre se marchó. Al llegar a la puerta, tanto Larry como Amita se echaron a un lado dejándole pasar, mirándole mientras desaparecía por el pasillo y un momento después se volvieron hacia Charlie, que con la respiración todavía entrecortada, se sentó en la mesa y abrazó con fuerza el pequeño cuerpecito de la niña, besó su cabeza y finalmente levantó la cabeza hacia los otros dos.

"Charlie, ¿estás bien?" Amita se acercó a él, observando su mirada perdida en el suelo y como todavía continuaba respirando entrecortadamente. "¿Charlie?" Le puso una mano en el hombro y lo notó tenso. En ese momento él levantó la mirada hacia ella.

"Don." Con un movimiento rápido le pasó la niña a Amita y volvió a coger su teléfono. Volvió a marcar el número de su hermano, pero este no contestó. "Mierda, Don, ¿Dónde estás?" Sin decir todavía nada, volvió a marcar otra vez, "¿David? Soy Charlie, dime que sabes donde está mi hermano."

"Se marchó esta mañana para investigar una pista sobre Irina, pero no hemos sabido nada de él desde entonces, creíamos que estaría contigo."

"No, David, no se donde está Don y estoy preocupado por él, dime donde ha ido y nos vemos allí, ya os contaré el resto cuando lo encontremos." Al colgar el teléfono se dispuso a salir de su despacho, pero justo antes de hacerlo, se volvió hacia Amita que acunaba tranquilamente a la niña en sus brazos.

"Vete tranquilo, nos quedaremos con Maggie nosotros." Amita echó un vistazo rápido a Larry, que todavía estando junto a la puerta asintió en silencio. "Además me hace ilusión pasar algún rato con mi… sobrina." Amita sonrió al ver que Charlie también lo hacía, al menos parecía haberse relajado un poco. Después lo vio salir casi corriendo.

Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero tan sólo viendo la expresión de Charlie cuando estaba hablando con aquel hombre tan extraño, supo que ocurría algo fuera de lo normal.

Maggie se removió y al mirarla, la niña tenía los ojos clavados en los suyos y con una de sus manitas cogía con fuerza su dedo índice. Amita volvió a sonreír, realmente, esa niña se parecía a todos los Epps, la misma fuerza en la mirada, pero también la misma sonrisa dulce que le había enamorado de Charlie la primera vez que lo había visto.

- o -

Los primeros golpes en la puerta, hicieron que Don recuperara la conciencia, aunque abrir los ojos fue algo que le iba a costar un poco más. Se dio la vuelta al darse cuenta que tenía la cara contra el suelo.

Los ruidos aumentaron y después comenzaron las voces, incluso creyó que reconocía algunas de ellas. ¿Era su hermano el que estaba llamándolo ahora? En ese mismo momento le daba igual, le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para intentar pensar en poder decir algo.

Pero si, ahora lo escuchaba perfectamente y sabía que reconocía esas voces, Charlie estaba allí y le estaba llamando, pero también reconoció a David y Colby, todo su equipo parecía estar allí y eso lo agradeció.

Por fin se decidió a abrir los ojos, aunque no le fue nada fácil. La oscuridad estaba a su alrededor. No sabía cuantas horas había estado inconsciente pero al ver la luz entrar por una de las puertas del apartamento, supo que todavía era de día.

Intentó incorporarse, pero justo al hacerlo, notó que la habitación, a pesar de estar en la penumbra, se movía sin parar, haciendo que se revolviera el estómago y unas ganas horribles de vomitar se apoderaran de él.

"Vamos Charlie tranquilo, estoy seguro que Don estará bien." Ahora las voces sonaban mucho más cercanas, tanto que podía escuchar las conversaciones aunque eso todavía reforzaba más su dolor de cabeza.

Charlie estaba preocupado por él, como siempre. Pero que podía hacer. Quería gritar y decir que estaba allí, pero no estaba seguro de poder hablar. ¿Tan fuerte había sido el golpe en la cabeza? Seguramente sí, pero quería no pensar en ese momento. Por eso decidió esforzarse un poco y tratar de hablar.

"Charlie." Fue todo lo que logró decir, pero tras un breve momento de silencio, se dio cuenta que había sido suficiente, pues la voz más tranquilizadora que podía escuchar en ese momento le contestó rápidamente.

"¡Don! ¿Dónde estás?" Por suerte no tuvo que volver a esforzarse en contestar, pues antes de tener que hacerlo, enfrente de él vio la sombra de su hermano acercándose a él. "¡Don!" Detrás de Charlie, también estaban David y Colby y justo detrás, aparecieron un par de médicos.

Sabía que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, ahora que lo pensaba, el golpe si que debía de haber sido duro, lo suficiente como para dejarle KO. Sin embargo, entonces se acordó del hombre que le había atacado, de lo que quería y de donde iba a ir cuando el dejó allí tirado.

"Maggie, iba a por Maggie." Dijo cogiendo con fuerza la mano de su hermano. "Quieren a la niña, quieren a mi hija."

"Tranquilo Don, ya lo se, pero está todo controlado, Maggie está bien con Amita y Larry. Megan ha ido a protegerlos con varios agentes." Mientras uno de los médicos comprobaba la magnitud de la herida, Charlie se quedó allí, junto a su hermano, con su mano todavía aprisionando la suya y con la otra acariciándole el pelo, ligeramente cubierto de sangre. "Tu descansa, ¿vale? Cuando te encuentres mejor hablaremos de esto."

"Pero Maggie…" Don no pudo continuar, no supo si se había tratado del dolor producido por el golpe, por el esfuerzo realizado para hablar o porque los médicos le habían dado algún tipo de tranquilizante o sedante. Pero no pudo seguir hablando por más tiempo y sin querer realmente hacerlo, tuvo que cerrar los ojos y un momento después quedó de nuevo inconsciente.

- o -

De nuevo las voces a su alrededor le despertaron, pero ahora pudo reconocerlas todas sin tener que esforzarse. Sabía perfectamente que allí estaban su padre y Charlie y que en el pasillo estaban hablando todos los miembros de su equipo. Pero sin lugar a dudas, la voz que más le llamó la atención, una que le hizo abrir los ojos y buscar su cara entre la gente.

Entonces la encontró, tal y como se lo había imaginado, Charlie llevaba en brazos a Maggie y al ver que Don había vuelto en si, se acercó a la cama y sentándose junto a su hermano, dejó este pudiera ver a la niña. Maggie le reconoció, tan sólo era un bebé, pero reconoció a su padre, alargando sus bracitos hacia él y esperando hasta que Don cogió su manita con la suya y sonrió.

Pocas veces recordaba haberlo pasado tan mal, tan sólo cuando Charlie había estado en peligro, cuando había estado a punto de morir, había notado como el corazón se le salía del pecho. Igual que entonces, cuando había creído no volver a ver esa carita tan dulce, esos ojos tan familiares, parecidos a los de su hermano y su padre, había creído que le había fallado a su propia hija.

Pero se equivoco, afortunadamente se había equivocado y Maggie estaba allí con él, podía tocarla, podía sonreírle y que ella le devolviera su sonrisa tan preciosa y podía estar tranquilo de que tanta gente fuera cuidar de ella y protegerla.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?"Le preguntó Charlie apartando por fin su atención de la niña por un momento.

"Sólo ha sido un golpe en la cabeza, tampoco hacía falta que me trajerais al hospital." Al oír eso, todos los presentes se volvieron hacia él dejando de hablar en ese mismo momento.

"¿Lo dices en serio? Llevas seis horas inconsciente. Crees que eso no es importante. ¿Te haces una idea del susto que nos has dado a todos?"

"Vale, vale, retiro lo dicho, tal vez si que haya hecho falta traerme." Mientras hablaba, Don comenzó a incorporarse, lo suficiente para poder llegar a coger a Maggie entre sus brazos y ver que ella se acomodaba. Se la quedó mirando fijamente. "Es sólo que…"

"Lo sabemos, por eso le hemos pedido a tu médico que nos dejara estar aquí con Maggie hasta que despertaras. Estábamos seguros que lo primero que querrías hacer sería estar con ella."

Don no contestó, Charlie había dicho todo lo que él necesitaba oír y tener a su hija casi recién nacida en sus brazos, fue lo que mejor le hizo sentir en ese momento. Al menos sabía, que pese al peligro que iban a tener encima los próximos días y quien sabe si meses, Maggie estaría bien protegida por gente de confianza.


	5. Chapter 5

Aquel mismo día, le dieron el alta a Don, aunque el mismo ya había decidido que no se iba a quedar esa noche, teniendo que cuidar de Maggie, después de lo que había pasado con el hombre que había tratado de llevarse a su hija. Charlie había tratado de convencerle para que se quedara, al menos una noche, que el golpe en la cabeza podía haber sido mucho peor de lo que parecía y que una noche de reposo no le iba a hacer ningún daño.

Don se mantuvo firme, no se iba a quedar y no había nada más que hablar. Charlie sabía demasiado bien que a tozudo no le podía ganar nadie. Charlie se había llevado a la niña. Al verlo marchar, Don sonrió, cada vez era más difícil separarle de la niña, era como si Maggie fuera suya, la quería tanto, que por un momento y después de lo ocurrido, que si le ocurriera algo a él, la niña tendría gente con la que estar bien, gente que la querría y la cuidaría. Obviamente, no habló del tema con nadie, pues imaginaba lo que le dirían, sólo con escucharle hablar de esa forma.

De esa forma, mientras había estado en el hospital, había tenido tiempo para pensar; Al principio no había recordado su encuentro con el hombre que buscaba a Irina, pero ahora que estaba más tranquilo, le vino a la cabeza aquello de que Maggie no era su hija.

Desde el primer momento en que había visto a la niña, algo dentro de él le había dicho sin lugar a dudas, que era su hija, esos ojos, esas manitas, esa sonrisa que ya había podido ver, todo le demostraba que no podía ser de otra manera, esa criatura era suya, era parte de su vida y de su familia.

Pero ahora no estaba del todo seguro, no se trataba de haber cambiado sus sentimientos hacia ella o que ya no la quisiera de la misma manera, simplemente era estar completamente que no iba a haber ninguna posibilidad de perderla, que ese hombre no podría tomar ninguna vía legal y arrebatarle a su preciosa hija.

No le importaba que la sangre no les uniera biológicamente, era su hija, dijeran lo que dijeran y volvería a arriesgar su vida por ella otra vez, igual que lo haría por su hermano o su padre; pero si aparecían documentos con los que podían arrebatársela. no podía permitirlo y si con una simple prueba de paternidad, salían de dudas y aquel peligro desaparecía, al menos se sentiría mejor.

- o -

Por su parte, Charlie, sin separarse ni un momento de la niña, siguió investigando como podía encontrar a Irina y a la banda de maleantes que querían encontrarla a ella y a la niña. Cada vez le costaba más separarse de la niña. Nunca había pensado lo que significaría ser padre, había estado tan atareado en estudiar, en terminar la carrera y luego en ayudar a Don con los casos, que nunca se había planteado una posible paternidad. Pero ahora todo era distinto, Maggie estaba allí y su hermano necesitaba ayuda para poder cuidarla y sobretodo para protegerla y mantenerla a salvo. Don no le había dicho nada, pero Charlie sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer por su hermano y por su pequeña sobrina.

"Charlie, deja que me lleve a la niña a casa, tienes otras cosas en las que concentrarte." Le había dicho su padre al salir del hospital, mientras acunaba a la niña en sus brazos y veía como se quedaba dormida, cogiendo con una de sus pequeñas manitas su camiseta.

"Da igual papá, está bien." Contestó él sin levantar la vista del diminuto cuerpecito que descansaba sobre él. "Yo me quedaré con ella." Sonrió dulcemente sin darse cuenta cuando vio a la niña restregarse los ojos con su manita.

"Sabes que no tienes porque hacer esto ¿verdad?" La voz de su padre sonaba seria, por lo que Charlie se lo quedó mirando a los ojos fijamente.

"No se porque lo dices." Charlie lo sabía bien, pero prefería no contestar, pues sentía que se que tenía que hacer aquello, que si que debía quedarse con la niña para asegurarse que estuviera bien. Había sentido tanto miedo con la visita del mismo hombre que había atacado a su hermano, que si no veía a la niña cerca, no podía pensar en otra cosa.

"me refiero a la niña. Entiendo que te preocupes por ella, como lo hacemos todo, pero tienes porque sacrificarlo todo por ella." Mientras escuchaba a su padre, Charlie volvió a bajar la mirada hacia la niña. ¿Realmente lo estaba haciendo, sacrificarlo todo por el bienestar de su sobrina?

No se lo había planteado así, pero de todas formas no lo iba a hacer, no ese día, no cuando habían estado a punto de quitarle de las manos a su sobrina, no cuando su hermano estaba en el hospital por protegerla, no cuando pudiera hacer algo para mantenerla segura.

"Vamos papá, no es para tanto. Sólo se trata de que acabo de descubrir a esta preciosidad y quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella." Mintió, no es que fuera un experto en hacerlo y no es que su padre se hubiera creído una sola palabra de lo que había dicho, pero los dos hicieron como si se quedaran conformes.

"Muy bien entonces, me voy a casa, esta noche vendré a recoger a tu hermano y si necesitas algo, ya sabes donde encontrarme." Ambos sonrieron, creyéndose una pequeña mentira que, en principio, no iba a hacer daño a nadie.

Su padre se marchó y él, poniendo a la niña en su carrito y luego dejándola perfectamente colocada en el coche, como si ya fuera todo un experto en hacerlo, se marchó de vuelta a la universidad.

- o -

Sobre las ocho de la tarde, la pizarra de su despacho estaba llena de cifras y fórmulas, como su se tratara de un enorme rompecabezas que sólo él fuera capaz de descifrar. Charlie se sentó en la mesa, con la vista clavada en la pizarra. Un leve sonido a su lado le llamó la atención y miró hacia el carrito. Maggie estaba despierta y le miraba, como si le reconociera, no lloraba para llamar su atención, simplemente estaba allí, moviéndose ligeramente, con un dedo que iba chupando como si se tratara de su chupete. Tras hacer un pequeño sonido más, la niña se rió, haciendo sonreír a Charlie.

"Tu tampoco lo entiendes ¿verdad?" Se acercó a ella y la cogió en brazos. No recordaba haber cogido a ningún bebé en brazos, pero con Maggie parecía la cosa más normal del mundo como si la hubiera estado haciendo durante toda su vida. "Se suponía que habíamos descabezado a la banda después de haber encerrado a su líder." Charlie acarició la mejilla de la niña y esta intentó atrapar su dedo índice con sus dos pequeñas manitas. "Se desperdigaron al día siguiente y desde entonces no hemos tenido noticias de ellos." Charlie suspiró sintiéndose totalmente frustrado por no tener ninguna idea de por donde podía seguir.

"¿Y si el tipo al que detuvisteis el año pasado no era el verdadero jefe de la banda?" Charlie se dio la vuelta. Junto a la puerta estaba Amita, tan radiante como siempre, sonriéndole y con dos vasos en la mano.

"¿Crees que nos pusieron una trampa para poder reorganizarse?" Charlie se levantó, sin separarse de la niña y fue hasta Amita. Ella miró a los dos y por un momento, sintió celos de Don. Ahora era padre, algo que ella había deseado ser desde que se había enamorado de Charlie. ¿Pero como decírselo? Si ya le había costado tanto decidirse a formalizar su relación, como le iba a decir ahora al profesor Epps, que estaba deseando tener un hijo con él.

Sin embargo, lo veía tan a gusto con la niña, todo parecía tan normal, tan natural, que Amita pensó, que tal vez sólo se trataran de paranoias suyas y que si le decía lo que sentía y que estaba preparada para ser madre a su lado, él lo comprendería y tal vez le diría que pensaba lo mismo que ella.

Pero decidió, que por el momento, no era buena idea decirle nada, al menos hasta que pasara todo y la niña estuviera a salvo. "No lo se." Contestó ella finalmente, haciendo caso omiso a sus propios pensamientos. "Sólo es una posibilidad, pero ten en cuenta que estás basando todos tus cálculos en la teoría de que ese tal Marcus era el líder de la banda, ¿y si no lo era, no cambiaría eso algo?" Charlie se dio la vuelta y miró la pizarra de nuevo.

Entonces se dio cuenta, Amita tenía razón. Había estado tan obcecado en pensar que la banda se había quedado sin líder hacía un año, que otra posibilidad no había cabido en la cabeza, pero ahora todo tenía sentido, la banda nunca había desaparecido, nunca habían dejado de controlar a Irina, porque nunca había habido una auténtica desbandada.

Pero, por algún motivo, habían perdido la pista de Irina, poco después de dar a luz, ella se había marchado, sin dejar rastro, seguramente lo había estado pensando mucho y se había llevado a la niña. Los hombres de Marcus habían empezado a buscarla desesperadamente y al final habían dado con Don.

"Claro, ahora todo tiene sentido." Charlie se dio la vuelta de nuevo hacia Amita y acercándose a ella le dio un beso en los labios. La niña protestó, sintiéndose aplastada por los dos cuerpos y ellos se separaron inmediatamente. "Tengo que contárselo a Don y los demás, seguro que si buscan más a fondo encuentran la pista de la banda durante estos últimos meses.

Los dos sonrieron en silencio, al mismo tiempo que un pensamiento cruzó por la mente de los dos a la vez. Parecían una verdadera familia, si alguien los viera en ese momento, seguramente pensaría que eran una familia feliz. Sin saber porque, después de las muchas vueltas que le había dado al tema, Amita miró a Charlie, le acarició la mejilla y tras respirar profundamente se preparó para decirle aquello que tanto ansiaba preguntarle.

"Charlie, hay algo que tengo que decirte." Charlie la miró, se sorprendió al escucharla hablar con tanta decisión, al mismo tiempo que la mirada le decía que parecía estar asustada por algo.

"¿Estás bien, ocurre algo malo?" Charlie deslizó su mano entre el cabello rizado de ella y la escuchó suspirar mientras cerraba los ojos. "Amita, cariño, me estás empezando a preocupar, se que no he estado muy pendiente de ti estos días, pero…"

"No, no, tranquilo, todo esta bien, es sólo que hay algo quiero preguntarte, pero no se si es el mejor momento." Charlie fue a decir algo, pero la voz que apareció detrás de ellos no se lo permitió.

"Siento decirle que no es un buen momento para preguntarle nada al profesor Epps." Ambos se volvieron al mismo tiempo, para ver ante si a dos hombres, uno de ellos, mostrando debajo de su chaqueta un arma que les apuntaba a ellos.

Un gripo ahogado salió de la garganta de Amita, mientras él pasaba su mano libre tras su cintura, apretando con fuerza. No es que él mismo se sintiera muy seguro en ese preciso momento, pero dentro de lo que cabía había vivido más situaciones similares a esa y si podía hacerle sentir mejor, al menos lo intentaría. Sin embargo, había algo, que diferenciaba ese momento a las otras circunstancias en las que había estado amenazado, allí no estaba su hermano, ni ningún otro agente del FBI para protegerlo.

"¿Quién es usted?" Dijo Charlie con toda la convicción que fue capaz de encontrar dentro de si mismo. El hombre que iba armado se echó a reír, como si esa pregunta hubiera sido demasiado obvia.

"Lo que menos importa es quien soy sino, si no quien me envía." El hombre movió el arma, señalando a la niña. Charlie ya lo había sabido, incluso se había podido imaginar que volverían a la universidad o a su casa para hacerse con Maggie, pero lo que no había podido imaginar, fue que llegaran tan pronto. "La niña."

"Ya dije la última que la niña se queda con nosotros." El hombre se volvió hacia su compañero, haciéndole una señal con la cabeza, el otro pareció un autómata cuando comenzó a caminar y se acercó a ellos. Amita se abrazó a Charlie y para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta que él le entregaba a la niña y que se ponía delante de las dos, protegiéndolas de lo que pudiera ocurrir a continuación.

"No intente hacerse el héroe profesor Epps." Charlie estaba muerto miedo, pero tener a Amita y a su pequeña sobrina en peligro, era suficiente para intentar hacer algo, aunque eso supusiera poner su propia vida en peligro. El segundo hombre se volvió hacia el que parecía ser su jefe y lo vio asentir.

El androide continuó caminando hacia Charlie y cuando estuvo a su lado, sacó un arma, que hasta ese momento había estado oculta a la vista y la colocó en el pecho de Charlie sin decir nada.

"Ahora nos van a poner las cosas fáciles para que nadie más tenga que salir herido."

"¿Nadie más?" Le interrumpió Charlie. El hombre que estaba a su lado, siguiendo con los movimientos que debía de haber aprendido previamente, le golpeó con el arma con fuerza, haciéndole caer con una rodilla al suelo, pero sin hacer ningún ruido, no quería que la niña se asustara y comenzara a llorar.

Como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, el primer hombre continuó hablando tranquilamente. "Ya me ha escuchado profesor, si nos ponen las cosas fáciles pueden venir con nosotros sin armar escándalo y nadie saldrá herido, al menos de momento."

Charlie y Amita se miraron silencio y luego depositaron la mirada en la niña, que parecía totalmente ajena a lo que allí estaba ocurriendo. Los dos sabían que no tenían ninguna oportunidad de salir de allí con vida y con la niña. Así que no les quedaban muchas opciones. Por ello, Charlie se volvió hacia el hombre que dominaba la situación y asintió.

- o -

Cuando Larry entró en el despacho de Charlie, escuchó su teléfono móvil sonar encima de la mesa, le pareció extraño que se lo hubiera dejado por allí. Tras comprobar que no había nadie, entró y cogió el teléfono, era Don.

"Hola, Don, tu hermano no está."

"¿No sabes donde se ha metido? Dijo que llamaría a las siete, pero son las ocho y media y no he tenido noticias de él."

"Lo siento pero no lo se." Un sonido proveniente del teléfono hizo que Larry dejara de hablar. "Espera un momento, es otra llamada, no cuelgues, tal vez sea Charlie." Don se mantuvo a la espera, no le estaba nada de aquello, Charlie nunca desapareció sin dar señales de vida y menos cuando ya le habían amenazado una vez en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Larry volvió a aparecer, aunque el tono de su voz había cambiado. "Don, creo que tienes que escuchar esto, es importante."

"Don, tienen a Maggie y se han quedado con Amita, no quieren que nos metamos en medio." La voz de Charlie sonaba lo más asustada que su hermano hubiera escuchado nunca. "Dicen que la mataran Don, mataran a Amita si intentamos recuperar a Maggie." Una voz inteligible se escuchó de fondo, después unos neumáticos acelerando a gran velocidad y finalmente un sonido seco al fondo.

"Ya lo ha entendido agente Epps, la niña es mía, siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será, pero me fío de usted, así que por el momento me quedará con la novia de su hermano y si se portan bien, tal vez se la devolvamos. Ah! Yo que usted vendría a buscar al profesor, no creo que pueda regresar sólo a casa. Salida norte a unos diez kilómetros de la ciudad." La llamada se cortó en ese momento y Don sintió que el corazón se le paraba sin más ¿podían las cosas haber salido peor?


	6. Chapter 6

El camino hasta las coordenadas que le habían dado, hubiera supuesto apenas unos pocos minutos para Don en una situación normal. En cualquier otro momento hubiera estado charlando con Megan mientras conducía. Sin embargo, ahora él no conducía, ni siquiera tenía la mirada puesta en su destino, los ojos clavados en la nada, preguntándose cuando podía haber estropeado toda su vida de esa manera tan estrepitosa; como era posible que de pensar en poder formar un familia feliz con su padre, con Charlie y con su pequeña Magie, podía estar en ese momento pensando en la posibilidad de haber perdido para siempre a su hija de pocos meses y tener que sufrir por la vida de su hermano, para colmo de males Amita también estaba en peligro, ni siquiera sabía si estaba todavía con vida.

"Los encontraremos, Don, siempre lo hacemos." Megan no apartó la mirada de la carretera, pues no le hacía falta observar a su amigo, mirar en sus ojos faltos de esperanza para saber lo mal que lo tenía que estar pasando.

Don no respondió, ni siquiera había llegado a escucharla, pues tenía sus pensamientos perdidos en otro sitio muy diferente. A su cabeza llegaron sus últimos momentos que había pasado con la niña, Maggie le sonreía de esa forma tan dulce que tanto le recordaba a su hermano cuando tenía la misma edad, no sabía como, pero a pesar de no tener mucho recuerdos cuando tan sólo contaba con cinco años, la mirada de su pequeño hermano desde la cuna, observándole, como si ya entonces le estuviera estudiando, era uno de los recuerdos mejor guardados en su mente.

Si Maggie había estado con él hacía unas pocas horas, en uno de los momentos más felices y más tranquilos de toda su vida. Se había sentido bien con su hija en los brazos, con sus manitas sobre las suyas y con esos ojos negros, tan distintivos de su familia.

Charlie vino a su mente, esos mismos ojos, esa misma intensidad que nunca había perdido con el paso de los años, esa energía que ahora había visto en su hija y que temía no volver a ver en ninguno de los dos nunca más por no haberlos sabido cuidar con debía haberlo hecho cuando había tenido la oportunidad.

"Don, tienes que seguir aquí conmigo." Separando una mano del volante, Megan puso su mano en la pierna de su amigo, que volvió a la realidad con un estremecimiento repentino y se la quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos, sin decir nada, con los ojos muy abiertos pero en completo silencio. "Lo siento no quería asustarte, pero necesito que mantengas la calma."

"Megan…"

"No lo hagas por ti mismo si no quieres, pero piensa en Charlie, está sólo en la carretera, tal vez inconsciente y te necesita a su lado ahora. Y para encontrar a Maggie y Amita, tienes que poner todos tus sentidos a trabajar, no podemos hacer esto sin ti." Cuando terminó de hablar, Megan se dio cuenta que lo había dicho de carretilla, que apenas había pensado en las palabras que acababa de pronunciar, pero que afortunadamente, habían tenido el efecto que ella esperaba en su jefe.

Aquellas palabras habían sido como una ducha fría para Don, si un momento antes parecía fuera del mundo real, perdido en sus pensamientos, en los recuerdos de su hija y de Charlie, ahora parecía haber vuelto de nuevo.

Don no se dio cuenta pero Megan sonrío, con la mirada clavada otra vez en la carretera, estaban demasiado cerca de la dirección que les habían dado como para pasarse en ese momento. Al menos había conseguido recuperar a su jefe justo cuando todos más lo necesitaban.

Entonces vio el desvío y efectuando un rápido viraje con el volante tomó esa dirección. Continuaron por allí un par de minutos más, para un momento después, parar en seco el SUV.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Don saltó del coche y echó a correr por la carretera, sin molestarse en mirar si se le aproximaba algún coche. Su hermano estaba delante de él. Charlie caminaba torpemente por la carretera, sin parecer tener destino fijo y se tambaleaba ligeramente.

"¡Charlie!" El grito se escuchó por todos lados, pero Charlie parecía no haber escuchado a su hermano. Don continuó corriendo y en poco más de un minuto consiguió alcanzarle. "Charlie." Dijo finalmente en un pequeño suspiro.

Charlie parecía completamente ido, en otro mundo, igual que antes había estado Don, aunque su aspecto era mucho peor. Megan esperaba en el coche, apoyada en el capó con el teléfono en la mano, esperando que Don le dijera algo. Le costaba comprender el comportamiento de Charlie, pero estaba segura que Don podría arreglárselas, al menos hasta que le pidiera ayuda.

Don dio un par de pasos más y se puso delante y entonces pudo ver el estado de su hermano pequeño. Lo peor era su aspecto, estaba sucio, como si llevara varias horas caminando, tenía las rodillas raspadas, parecía haberse caído más de alguna vez y había un pequeño corte en su cabeza, que había dejado de sangrar, pero había dejado la sangre reseca en su frente.

Don puso una mano sobre el hombro de Charlie, que un momento más tarde comenzó a temblar violentamente. Gracias a que Don estaba allí, cuando Charlie se desplomó, no se dio contra el suelo, sino que fue agarrado con fuerza por su hermano mayor. Don se arrodilló para que Charlie estuviera más cómodo y pudiera apoyarse sobre él.

"Megan, pide una ambulancia." Ella así lo hizo y un momento más tarde fue hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

De nuevo, Don parecía haberse perdido en otro mundo, sólo que ahora ese mundo tan sólo incluía a Charlie en sus brazos. Le acarició el rostro, esperando que Charlie reaccionara a su gesto, pero su hermano dio ninguna señal de respuesta.

"Charlie, vamos dime algo." Entonces las manos de Charlie se aferraron a él con tal fuerza que casi lo dejó su respiración. Don se quedó paralizado, Charlie estaba totalmente agarrotado, como si se hubiera tratado de un espasmo. "¿Charlie?, por favor hermanito, no te puedes rendir ahora."

Desde luego no lo estaba diciendo tan sólo por el bienestar de su hermano, aunque desde luego deseaba que se recuperara de lo que le hubieran podido hacer, pero también se trataba de su hija, en ese momento su hermano era la única conexión que tenía con Maggie y si Charlie bloqueaba sus recuerdos, jamás lograría dar con ella a tiempo antes de que desapareciera para siempre sin dejar rastro.

"Las he perdido Don." La vocecilla procedente de Charlie, apenas fue audible. "Lo siento Don, las he perdido." Volvió a decir de nuevo, sólo que ahora habló algo más alto, mientras las manos comenzaban a temblarle con gran fuerza y sin poder remediarlo empezó a temblar.

Volvió el rostro hacía el pecho de su hermano y lo enterró allí, pues era el único sitio en el que se sentía realmente seguro y la única forma que tenía en ese momento para demostrarle que lo sentía por no haber podido proteger a su sobrina y al mujer que amaba.

"No pasa nada, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, las vamos a encontrar, eso te lo prometo." A Don le hubiera encantado poder creer realmente sus palabras, pero con que Charlie las creyera era suficiente para él, no podía dejarlo con tanto dolor en ese momento. "Ahora relájate y deja que te llevemos a casa, cuando estés mejor hablaremos de lo ocurrido."

"¡No!" Con un movimiento rápido, Charlie se separó de su hermano y lo miró a los ojos, con los suyos todavía cubiertos de lágrimas. "Tengo que decírtelo ahora o si no estarán perdidas, se las llevaran para siempre." Charlie cerró los ojos, no se había dado cuenta lo cansado que estaba hasta ese momento, en el que necesito que Don lo sujetara para no caer, mientras todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

Había perdido la cuenta sobre las horas que había pasado andando desde que lo había tirado de aquel coche. Ahora ni siquiera recordaba si le dolía algo, si se había golpeado al caer del coche, si tenía sed por las horas sin probar líquido o si había estado demasiado rato bajo el intenso sol del día.

Lo único que deseaba era contarle todo lo que sabía a su hermano, estar seguro que de esa forma ayudaría a encontrar a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida en ese instante, a las que no podía quitarse de la cabeza la última vez que las había visto, aunque en el caso de Maggie, tan sólo había oído llorar, una vez que los habían sacado de la universidad, uno de los hombres se había hecho con la niña y Charlie tan sólo había vuelto a oírla llorar, haciendo que su llanto le destrozara el corazón.

"_Dejadla en paz, no sabéis como tratarla." _Les había dicho para que le dejaran tenerla en sus brazos, al menos unos momentos más, pero no había servido de nada, por mucho que se hubiera tapado los oídos hubiera dejado de escucharla protestar durante todo el camino que habían estado en el mismo coche. Si sólo la hubiera podido ver una vez más antes de perder el equilibrio y caer del coche.

También recordaba a Amita, su expresión de miedo que no había podido ocultarle, por conocerla demasiado bien. Lamentaba terriblemente no haber podido decirle nada para hacerle sentir mejor, pero tampoco sabía que decir en esos momentos, durante el trayecto en el coche, cuando él mismo no sabía si iba a salir con vida de allí o no.

Justo antes de que todo terminara y ser expulsado del coche, al menos si que le había dicho una cosa, o al menos lo había pensado, en el caso de que sus palabras no hubieran terminado de salir de su boca.

"Te quiero." Pero la había visto sonreír, a pesar del miedo que desprendían sus ojos aterrados, ella le había sonreído y en esa sonrisa había visto el amor que ella sentía por él. Desde luego tenía que haberlo dicho de verdad.

Charlie le fue relatando todo a Don sin perder detalle, aunque no fue capaz de decir por donde había ido el coche nada más hacerle caer, pues le había costado unos momentos recuperarse de la primera impresión de haber muerto y del dolor momentáneo hasta darse cuenta, que a simple visto no había nada roto.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta de hacia donde había desaparecido el coche, ya era demasiado tarde, no estaba delante de él; podían haber dado la vuelta e incluso, a causa de su desconcierto, podían haber dado la vuelta hacia Los Angeles sin que Charlie se hubiera dado cuenta.

Se sentía tan impotente en ese momento, tras haberle dado todos los detalles de lo sucedido y darse cuenta, que apenas nada de todo aquello servía realmente para encontraras, que se volvía desplomar entre los brazos de Don, dejó que este le abrazara con fuerza y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos; porque se avergonzara de que Don o Megan lo vieran llorar, si no por la vergüenza que sentía por si mismo, por su poco utilidad, por sentirse un completo inútil.

"Si hubiera sido tu, te habrías enfrentado a ellos… seguro que ahora estarían bien." El tono de voz de Charlie volvió a desaparecer lentamente. Agotado por las horas caminando que habían sido tan interminables que había perdido la cuenta, sediento y abrasado ahora por el calor, cerró los ojos, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más, por mucho que quisieran no podía hacer nada por Maggie o por Amita.

Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, o más bien cayó inconsciente entre el abrazo de su hermano, que lo sostenía con fuerza, que no iba a soltarle y que tal vez, al menos eso esperaba podría perdonarle por haber perdido a su hija.

Don lo observó en silencio. "Vas a tener que ayudarle, haberlas perdido no va a ser fácil para él." Dijo por fin Megan, intentando romper el incómodo momento que se había creado.

"Lo se, pero no se si estoy preparado para todo esto, Maggie lejos de mi, Charlie lejos de ser él mismo y Amita lejos de Charlie. En cuanto a mi padre… No creo que pueda hacer esto sólo." Megan puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y cuando este se la quedó mirando sonrió con cariño y ternura.

"Nadie dice que tengas que hacerlo. Para eso estamos tus amigos aquí." El sonido de la ambulancia resonó a lo lejos, pero Don no lo escuchó. Las palabras de Megan todavía resonaban en su mente. Ella tenía razón, no estaba sólo y sobretodo Charlie y Maggie no estaban solos.


	7. Chapter 7

Antes de entrar en la habitación de Charlie, Don respiró profundamente y miró su rostro en el reflejo de la ventana. Tenía mal aspecto, apenas había dormido en cuarenta y ocho horas y ya no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había comido algo. Pero eso no tenía porque notarlo su hermano; ya lo había pasado bastante mal con el secuestro y haber perdido a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida, como para encima saber lo mal que lo estaba pasando él.

Un momento antes de poder llamar a la puerta, su padre apareció por el pasillo, también se le notaba realmente cansado, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada a ese respecto.

"¿Cómo está?" Don hablaba en voz baja, no quería que Charlie se enterara que estaban hablando de él, en el caso de que estuviera dormido.

"Se ha dormido hace un par de horas, se ha pasado toda la noche hablando de Maggie y de Amita y de que todo ha sido por su culpa. Ya sabes como es tu hermano para echarse las culpas de todo." Don sonrió con tristeza ante la afirmación de su padre, conocía demasiado bien a Charlie, como para saber como de mal lo debía de estar pasando. "Habla con él, lo necesita." Su padre le acababa de leer el pensamiento, pero no era difícil saber lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su hijo en ese momento.

Don asintió y se volvió hacia la puerta, mirándola un momento, tampoco es que supiera lo que iba a decir, sabía lo mal que sentía Charlie. Afortunadamente, físicamente estaba bien, no había heridas graves, tan sólo un par de contusiones sin importancia, pero lo pero estaba en su cabeza.

Llamó un par de veces a la puerta, pero nadie contestó desde dentro, por lo que decidió entrar. Todo estaba a oscuras, a excepción de un poco de luz que entraba por la ventana. Se acercó a la cama, sabía que Charlie estaba allí y se sentó en silencio.

"Charlie." Tocó el cuerpo de su hermano, hablando muy bajo, que ni siquiera se movió, tal vez estuviera durmiendo. Pero Don lo conocía demasiado bien, como para saber que no lo estaba. "Charlie, vamos tío, se que estás despierto, quiero hablar contigo."

"No hace falta que hagas esto Don, se lo que vas a decirme y te lo puedes ahorrar, ahora mismo no me va a ayudar nada de lo que digas o hagas. De todas formas tendrías que estar muy cabreado conmigo por haber perdido a tu hija en lugar de hacerme sentir mejor."

"No digas eso, no estoy cabreado contigo, no fue tu culpa que esa gente quisiera llevarse a Maggie, además estamos investigándoles y tenemos una buena pista con la que tal vez los atrapemos pronto."

Charlie rió a desgana. "¿Te crees que no te conozco? Reconozco tus tonos de voz y el que acabas de usar es el que siempre utilizas cuando intentas que tus sospechosos se traguen una mentira para que confiesen. No tienes ninguna pista."

Don se tumbó a su lado en la cama, mirando a su hermano a la cara. "Muy bien, me has pillado, no tenemos ninguna pista. Pero vamos, somos el FBI, algún día tendrán que cometer algún error."

Levantándose rápidamente, Charlie golpeó en el brazo a su hermano y lo miró casi con furia en los ojos. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso, como que algún día? Y mientras tanto ¿Qué pasa con Amita y Maggie? ¿vas a dejar que ese tipo se salga con la suya y se quedó con tu hija?" Al ver a su hermano sonreír, Charlie se sintió descolocado. "¿Se puede saber por que te ríes?"

"Porque tu me conocerás muy bien a mi, pero tu eres mi hermano pequeño, te conozco desde que naciste, por si no lo sabías te vi antes que papá en el hospital. Por eso se como hacerte reaccionar, incluso en los peores momentos posibles."

"¿Has dicho eso para cabrearme y que saltara?"

Don se incorporó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano. Charlie estaba tenso, tanto que se sobresaltó al notar el contacto con su hermano. "¿Cómo te sientes en realidad?"

Don no se había esperado esa pregunta, pero al menos ahora parecía una pregunta totalmente sincera, proveniente del Charlie que el conocía. Pero aún así, tardó unos momentos en contestar, no estaba seguro como le sentaría a su hermano que fuera totalmente sincero con él.

"Si te digo la verdad, no se como me dejan estar en la investigación."

"Porque saben que no ibas a permitir que te dejaran fuera del caso así como así. Eres su padre y el mejor agente del FBI que he conocido en mi vida, no te pueden dejar fuera.

Fue entonces cuando Don se derrumbó completamente, había pasado dos días siendo el hermano fuerte, el que permanecía con la cabeza fría todo lo que podía para que Charlie no se sintiera peor, pero ya no podía soportarlo más, tenía que romper por algún lado y dejar que Charlie detuviera su caída.

"Charlie, estoy hecho una mierda, cada vez que pienso en que puedo no volver a verla nunca más, que puedo perder a mi hija para siempre y que tu puedes perder a Amita." Apoyó la cabeza contra el cabecero de la cama y cerró los ojos. Se había prometido no pensar en ello, por mucho que fuera un posibilidad muy plausible, no deseaba pensar en perder a su hija de pocos meses.

"¿Sabes? En realidad si que ha habido algo que es culpa mía."

"Charlie no empieces otra vez con eso, creía que lo habíamos dejado completamente zanjado." Dijo Don, pensando lo cabezota que podía llegara a ser su hermano cuando se lo proponía, eso era algo que le recordaba mucho a él mismo.

"Lo digo en serio, si estos dos días no hubiera estado aquí encerrado, pensando una y otra vez en lo que hice mal y hubiera estado en mi despacho, haciendo lo que mejor se hacer, podría haber encontrado esa pista con la que no das."

Sin esperar respira de su hermano, Charlie se levantó de un salto de la cama y salió de la habitación. Don lo miró desde la cama, no se movió, ni siquiera lo intentó; ahora que se había tumbado, se había dado cuenta de lo realmente cansado que estaba y lo bien que le vendría dormir un poco.

Se volvió a dejar caer en la cama y casi antes de poder acomodarse, ya se había quedado dormido profundamente.

- o -

"Mira lo que he hecho para ti papá, mira." Don miró a su alrededor.

Estaba en el jardín de la casa familiar, allí estaba su padre, haciendo un poco de carne en la barbacoa, Charlie a su lado riendo feliz con Amita apoyada sobre su hombro, detrás se dio cuenta que estaban David y Colby jugando al baloncesto y un poco más allá, apareció corriendo una niña de unos cinco años.

La niña fue hasta él y cuando Don se agachó se abrazó a él con fuerza mientras seguía riéndose felizmente, con una hoja de papel en la mano. La niña le enseñó la hoja y pudo ver lo que parecía ser un dibujo familiar.

La profesora me ha dicho que está muy bien, ¿te gusta papá?" Don se quedó sorprendido porque esa niña, que le resultaba familiar, pero no estaba seguro de porque, le estaba llamando papá. Entonces se dio cuenta.

"¿Maggie?"

"¿Quién va a ser si no jefe? Parece ser que tiene toda una pequeña artista en la familia." Colby y David se acercaron él, pero Don no se había fijado en ellos, sino en los enormes ojos negros que lo miraban desde abajo.

Si desde luego era su hija, tan linda, tan preciosa y encantadora como su madre, pero al mismo tiempo con esa mirada intensa y que parecía estudiarle en todo momento, que tanto le recordaba a todos los miembros de su familia.

"Maggie." Se abrazó a la niña y la levantó, escuchando como se reía y notando como le devolvía el abrazo con fuerza.

"Te quiero papá."

- o -

"¡Don!" Al principio no fue capaz de darse cuenta que estaba despierto, pero poco a poco, la voz de su padre llegó hasta él y lo despertó por completo. "Don, hijo ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué gritas?"

Don no recordaba haber gritado pero estaba lo suficientemente alterado y nervioso como para haberlo hecho. Tampoco recordaba cuando se había incorporado pero ahora que se daba cuenta, estaba sentado en la cama y un sudor frío recorría su espalda.

"Don ¿estás bien?"

Por fin se volvió hacia su padre, todavía respirando con cierta dificultad, pero totalmente consciente por fin, para separar realidad del sueño que acababa de tener. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, todavía necesitaba serenarse un poco antes de hablar de nuevo.

"Estaba soñando."

"Eso ya lo se, pero ¿Qué era tan horrible para que gritaras de esa manera?" Don sonrió, en realidad no comprendía porque había gritado si el sueño había sido tan bonito y tan real, que en ese momento, hubiera pagado lo que fuera necesario para que cumpliera.

Entonces se dio cuenta, no había gritado porque quisiera que terminara, sino por todo lo contrario, porque quería que eso fuera verdad, porque pensar en ese momento que podía perder a su hija, significaba que ese sueño en el que podían convertirse en la familia feliz, no ocurriría.

"¿Horrible?" Don se volvió hacia su padre con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, que parecía iluminar todo el cuarto, a pesar de la gran oscuridad. "Papá, ha sido el mejor sueño que he tenido en toda mi vida y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano, para conseguir hacerlo realidad."

Alan no comprendía ninguna palabra de su hijo mayor, pero hacía muchos días que no lo veía tan feliz, por lo que prefirió dejarle que continuara hablando. "¿Qué es lo que has visto en ese sueño?"

"A todos nosotros, Charlie con Amita, tu, los chicos, yo y…" A su mente llegó la preciosa imagen de su hija de cinco años, su melena negra, sus enormes ojos y el tremendo amor que su linda vocecita desprendía por él. "Maggie, va a ser la niña más bonita que hayas visto nunca y en esta casa va a ser feliz."

Alan intentó sonreír, aunque no le fue sencillo, teniendo en cuenta que parecía que su hijo estuviera desvariando. "Voy a traerla de vuelta, te lo prometo. Esos malnacidos no la criaran en su mundo de violencia. Será feliz aquí con nosotros y Charlie será feliz con Amita."

"Tienes alguna pista para encontrarlas." Odiaba ser realista, pero si Don estaba perdiendo parte del buen juicio que siempre le había caracterizado, tendría que ser él quien hablara por su conciencia.

"Puede que él no, pero creo poder decir con seguridad que yo si." Dijo Charlie apareciendo en la puerta de la habitación con un montón de hojas en la mano.


	8. Chapter 8

Incluso para alguien como Charlie; trabajar durante dos días seguidos, estaba dejándolo completamente exhausto. Hora tras hora delante del ordenador o haciéndolo cálculos en sus pizarras; sin hacer caso a nadie, ni siquiera a Don, estaba terminando con él.

"Deberías dormir un poco." Le había repetido su hermano innumerables veces ya, pero él había seguido en sus trece. Hasta que no trajera de vuelta a Amita y Maggie, no iba a dejarlo estar.

Don lo veía, sintiéndose incapaz de hacer nada para ayudar a su hermano pequeño, viendo como estaba haciendo mucho más de lo que su cuerpo podía permitirle, porque se sentía completamente culpable por lo que había ocurrido.

"Te he traído café, te sentará bien." Dijo Don al entrar en el garaje. Charlie pareció no escucharle, concentrado con los auriculares en unos cálculos que eran todo un misterio para Don. "Charlie." Don puso la mano sobre el hombro de su hermano este se sobresaltó. "Lo siento no quería asustarte. Descansa al menos cinco minutos dime como van las cosas."

Don estaba tan preocupado como él, tal vez, aunque no le hubiera dicho nada, estaba algo más preocupado que su hermano. Charlie estaba buscando a su novia y a su sobrina, pero él estaba desesperado por encontrar a su hija de apenas unos pocos meses. Acababa de conocerla, pero ya estaba seguro que las cosas nunca volverían a ser las mismas en su vida si no lograba encontrarla.

Charlie suspiró con fuerza, apartando la mirada de su hermano. "Las cosas no van bien Don." En dos tragos se terminó el café. Dispuesto a seguir con sus cálculos se dio la vuelta.

"¿Cómo de mal están?"

"No se que más hacer ¿vale? No se donde buscar, cada vez que pienso que estoy un poco más cerca de ellas, me doy cuenta que se trata de un camino sin salida."

"Sabes que no es culpa tuya ¿verdad?" Don se acercó a su hermano. Desde que había conseguido que Charlie volviera a trabajar en el caso, apenas habían vuelto a hablar. No era fácil para ninguno de los dos hacerlo. Don sabía que lo ocurrido no era culpa de su hermano, pero no era capaz de quitarse de la cabeza que si hubiera sido él quien había estado con Maggie en el momento en el que se la habían llevado, podría haber hecho algo para evitar perderla.

"Lo único que se, es que te he ayudado cientos veces a encontrar a criminales con mis cálculos y mis teorías y ahora no soy capaz de encontrar a dos de las personas más importantes de mi vida."

"Charlie…" Cuando el profesor notó que la pizarra que tenía delante se volvía borrosa, supo que algo no estaba bien. Se tambaleó ligeramente, pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio y no caer al suelo. "¿Te encuentras bien?" Don estaba detrás de él, esperando.

No le hacía gracia lo que había tenido que hacer para conseguir que su hermano descansara, pero también sabía que era la única forma de conseguirlo. "No estoy seguro, creo que… no me encuentro muy bien." Charlie volvió a tambalearse, notando como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Don se acercó a él en silencio, viendo como el sedante que le había puesto en el café comenzaba a hacer su efecto. No era la mejor forma de hacer que Charlie durmiera unas horas, pero se trataba de la única en la que lo iba a conseguir.

"Don, no me encuentro del todo bien, no se lo que me ocurre pero…"

"Yo si, tranquilo, todo está bien." Incapaz de controlar por más tiempo su propio cuerpo, Charlie se dejó caer sobre Don, que ya estaba esperando detrás de él para sostenerlo. "Lo siento, no sabía que hacer, te estabas matando por hacer esto y no podía permitir que cayeras enfermo."

"¿Me has drogado?" Mantener los ojos abiertos era algo completamente imposible para el profesor en ese momento. Al menos Don lo estaba sosteniendo y sabía que evitaría que cayera al suelo. "Don."

Llevando consigo a su hermano semiinconsciente, Don llegó hasta el sofá más cercano y lo tumbó allí. Charlie se dejó caer. Ya no podía mover sus brazos, las piernas no le sostenían y ya no controlaba ninguno de sus pensamientos. Sabía que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento; clavó los ojos en su hermano, aunque la visión extremadamente borrosa le impedía estar seguro si Don estaba sonriendo o lo que veía era la pena por lo que había tenido que hacer.

"Lo siento hermanito, pero esto estaba terminando contigo, se que te sientes mal, igual que yo, pero sigo siendo tu hermano mayor y no quiero que te suceda nada malo; es mi responsabilidad cuidar de ti."

Cuando Charlie terminó por cerrar los ojos, notó que su hermano lo acomodaba en el sofá, colocaba un par de almohadas bajo su cabeza y lo tapaba con cuidado, como había hecho tantas veces cuando eran pequeños. Un momento después, todo lo que había a su alrededor, cada imagen, cada sonido, todo desapareció en el más profundo de los sueños.

- o -

Imágenes sin sentido aparecieron en su cabeza. Amita fue la primera en aparecer, pero se marchó en seguida, luego llegó Maggie, los días tan maravillosos que había pasado con su pequeña sobrina y por último Don.

"¿Has quedado otra vez con Irina?" Parecía haber retrocedido en el tiempo hasta los meses que su hermano había mantenido su relación con la madre de su hija. Entonces, Don estaba feliz y pensaba que aquello podría durar para siempre.

"Dice que quiere enseñarme un lugar importante para ella."

Don había regresado a casa esa noche. Charlie todavía estaba levantado revisando algunos papeles. Su hermano estaba entusiasmado con Irina. "¿Ya has averiguado cual es ese lugar especial?"

"Está en los muelles, es un gran almacén casi desierto." Charlie lo miró desconcertado, sin saber porque motivo podía ser un sitio así tan especial. "Cuando llegó aquí de forma ilegal, la dejaron allí. Es el lugar en el comenzó su vida en el país."

Charlie se despertó sobresaltado. De repente todo tenía sentido y si estaba en lo cierto, ahora sabía donde estaban Amita y Maggie. "¡Don!" Se levantó del sofá casi de un salto y comenzó a recorrer la casa en busca de su hermano. Estaba en la cocina preparando algo de comer.

"Buenos días, espero que tengas hambre y la mente más despejada."

"Ya lo creo. Gracias por lo de anoche aunque no debiste hacerlo así." Don sonrió ligeramente avergonzado. Desde luego no había sido la mejor forma de conseguir hacer dormir a su hermano, pero si era la única rápida de llevarlo a cabo. "Creo que ya se donde están, prepara a tu equipo, tenemos que marcharnos, no se cuanto se quedaran allí."

"Tranquilo Charlie, primero cuéntame lo que sabes. Las últimas noticias que yo tenía era que estabas bloqueado y que no tenías ninguna pista. ¿Desde cuando conoces a ciencia cierta el paradero de las chicas?"

"Tu también deberías saberlo. Ellos quieren a Irina e irán a buscarla a los lugares que son más seguros para ella. ¿No te viene a la cabeza ninguno?" Don dudó unos segundos, pero en seguida cayó en la cuenta.

"El almacén." Charlie sonrió, hacía más de dos días que no lo hacía y saber que podían estar más cerca de solucionar las cosas, le hacía sentir bien. "Puede que tengas razón, ella me dijo aquel día que le encantaba refugiarse allí cuando las cosas se le ponían difíciles."

Don cogió el teléfono y llamó a la oficina, en menos de cinco minutos lo tenía todo montado y preparado para el operativo. Mientras lo hacía, en su cabeza tan sólo estaba la imagen de esa niña de cinco meses de la que estaba enamorado. _"Pronto estarás a salvo Maggie."_

Salió de la casa y fue hasta el coche, al llegar a la puerta del conductor, vio a su hermano al lado, en la otra puerta. "Charlie ¿Qué haces?"

"Voy contigo, se trata de nuestra familia, son nuestras chicas." Charlie agarró con fuerza el manillar de la puerta, nada de lo que le dijera su hermano a esas alturas de la situación podría impedirle ir con él.

"Esto puede ponerse serio, puede ser peligroso y no quiero que te pase nada." Ya tenía bastante con salvar a Amita y Maggie, con tener que pensar en proteger también a su hermano.

"No voy a quedarme aquí esperando como siempre. Es Amita la que está en peligro, ¿no crees que debo estar allí cuando se trata de la mujer a la que amo? ¿y que me dices de Maggie? Es nuestra niña, la quiero tanto como tu aunque no sea su padre. No me vas a dejar atrás esta vez hermano."

Pocas veces Charlie había sido tan convincente en algo de lo que había dicho, pero tenía razón. Si las cosas fueran al revés, él no estaría dispuesto a quedarse atrás por miedo o por estar seguro.

"Muy bien pero te quedarás en el coche y no harás ninguna tontería." Los dos hermanos subieron al coche. Don comenzó a conducir en silencio, ambos con la mirada clavada en el horizonte y con la mente puesta cada uno en un sitio.

Charlie estaba aterrado, siempre lo pasaba mal cuando su hermano se encontraba en una situación como aquella y a él se le pasaba por la cabeza la posibilidad de no volver a verle más, pero ahora él era el que se estaba poniendo en peligro, el que podía morir si algo salía mal y Don no iba a estar ahí para protegerle en todo momento.

Por su parte, Don también tenía miedo, pero no se trataba de miedo por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a si mismo si algo salía mal. Ya estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación de dejar las cosas en manos del destino y esperar que todo saliera bien. En su caso, el miedo era por su hermano, por tener que meterlo en una situación que no sabía como iba a salir, por Amita, adoraba a esa chica, le parecía perfecta para su hermano y que hubiera terminado involucrada en esa situación le estaba haciendo polvo.

Pero sobretodo, estaba muerto de miedo por su hija, apenas había vivido cinco meses y ya sufría por poder no volver a verla. Si algo salía mal, si sus captores escapaban con ella, o si, peor aún, algo malo le ocurría a la niña, jamás podría perdonárselo. Aquello tenía que salir bien, por el bien de todos o de lo contrario, se estaría culpado el resto de su vida.


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie no recordaba haber estado tan nervioso nunca antes en su vida, ni en los exámenes finales de Princetone, ni para pedirle la primera cita a Amita. Su corazón nunca había latido a esa velocidad, su respiración nunca había sido tan acelerada y nunca antes en su vida había estado tan callado.

Desde el asiento contiguo, Don lo miró con preocupación, sabía que no había sido una buena idea dejarle ir, pero tampoco dejarle atrás para que esperara noticias hubiera sido la mejor solución del mundo, con tener a su padre preocupado por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a Maggie o a Amita, ya era suficiente, como para encima dejar igual a su hermano.

"Quiero que te quedes en el coche, y me esperes, los chicos y yo las traeremos de vuelta." Puso mano sobre el hombro de su hermano y sonrió de la forma más sincera que pudo imaginar, aunque no fuera nada fácil.

"¿Estarán bien verdad?" Don asintió en silencio. Con los años había aprendido que esa era una pregunta a la que nunca se debía responder, por mucho que se ansiara que fuera verdad. Bien porque pudiera gafar la misión o bien por no dar falsas esperanzas, era mejor dejar que los acontecimientos ocurrieran solos.

"Volveré lo antes posible." Con la mirada asustada y temerosa de su hermano puesta en él, Don se bajó por fin del coche, comprobó que tenía su arma y mentalmente dijo todas aquellas plegarias que conocía para que su hija estuviera bien.

El resto del equipo se reunió con él, dispusieron las posiciones que cada uno tenía que tomar y sin más dilaciones, se dispusieron a llevar a cabo la misión que les había llevado allí. Aterrado por lo que pudiera ocurrir, Charlie se concentró en pensar que el tiempo pasaba lo más rápido posible y que antes de darse cuenta, Don estaba de vuelta, con Maggie en sus brazos y Amita caminando a su lado.

Pero no fue así, cada segundo duraba una eternidad y el terrible silencio que le rodeaba, le hacía sentirse más inseguro todavía. Entonces lo escuchó. Al principio pensó que se trataba del aire, pero cuando aquel grito se volvió a repetir, todas sus dudas desaparecieron, pues reconocía demasiado bien aquella voz.

"Maggie no, deja a la niña, tu no eres su padre." Amita estaba en problemas y por lo que parecía, Maggie también.

Charlie dio gracias porque su hermano le hubiera dejado una radio cerca para poder contactar con él. "Don, están en el sur de la nave y creo que alguien va a intentar escaparse con Maggie." Nadie contestó al otro lado, como si algo estuviera produciendo interferencias. "Mierda, lo tienen todo bien planeado."

No se lo pensó mucho, no había mucho que pensar. Don había sido muy claro, no quería que se metiera en medio, que se metiera en medio de la misión, pero algo le decía que si no lo hacía, era muy posible que no volvieran a ver a Maggie nunca, porque alguien se la llevaría lejos y perderían su pista.

Por fin se bajo del SUV y mientras volvió a intentar usar la radio. "¿Alguien puede escucharme? Es importante, es Maggie." Dijo en voz tan baja que dudó que alguien pudiera realmente oírle.

"Te recibo Charlie, ¿Qué ocurre con Maggie?" Charlie sonrió al escuchar la voz de David al otro lado de la radio.

"Alguien intenta llevársela por el lado de sur de la nave, date prisa por favor." David le dio las gracias por la información y dijo que se encaminaba hacia allí. Charlie comenzó a sentirse más seguro, o tal vez se trataba de que necesitaba sentirse más seguro. Pensó que ya no era necesario meterse me dio de toda la acción ahora que David estaba al tanto de la nueva información.

Pero entonces volvió a escuchar a Amita gritar, mezclado con los sonidos algo lejanos de la entrada de su hermano y el resto de su equipo en el gran almacén. Amita estaba peligro y seguro que con todo aquel alboroto, nadie se había dado cuenta todavía y cuando llegaran podía ser demasiado tarde.

En ese momento Charlie se sintió peor que nunca, pero no había mucho que pensar ni mucho tiempo que perder. Comenzó a correr, pues estaba seguro que no iba a poder andar sin más. Sacó de su mente todas las historias que le había contado su hermano durante los últimos años de lo que puede salir mal en el rescate de un secuestro, pensando que era su novia la que estaba en apuros.

Por suerte para él, encontró una puerta trasera, que no estaba vigilando nadie. Dentro, gracias a que en exterior era de día y la luz entraba por las enormes ventanas, todo estaba muy iluminado y de un solo vistazo, vio que de momento tenía el camino libre.

Dio unos primeros pasos. "Suéltame." Charlie levantó la cabeza hacia el lugar del que provenían las voces y allí la vio. En medio de una enorme pasarela, estaba Amita mientras un hombre la empujaba para que caminara hacia donde él quería. "Dijisteis que me dejaríais en paz cuando esto terminara."

"¿Y desde cuando tienes que fiarte de uno de los tíos que te ha secuestrado? El FBI está aquí y no me quiero marchar sin probar lo que escondes."

Al ver como Amita forcejeaba por soltarse, Charlie volvió a correr, pronto encontró unas escaleras que lo llevaban a donde estaban ella y el hombre. Amita nunca había sido una de esas chicas que se ven en las películas, de las que se ponen a gritar cuando llegan las situaciones difíciles, por eso consiguió darle un empujón al tipo antes de consiguiera cerrar su horrible abrazo alrededor de su cuerpo.

"Maldita… Es igual, ya encontraré a otra. Es una lástima que tenga que matarte, podríamos habernos divertido mucho." La plataforma no era nada segura y cuando el hombre se acercó a ella, comenzó a tambalearse. Amita dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, hasta que dio con la barandilla y allí se quedó sabiendo que le final estaba cerca.

Entonces sonó la explosión, la puerta principal había reventado y todo comenzó a temblar. La pasarela se zarandeó y el hombre sonrió. "Adiós guapa, no voy a gastar ni una sola bala contigo cuando puedo hacer esto." El hombre fue hasta Amita y tras forcejear unos segundos, y gracias a ser mucho más grande que ella, consiguió empujarla por la barandilla.

Charlie gritó al ver la escena, pero su voz quedó ahogada por los disparos que ya se oían cada vez más cerca. En un segundo el hombre había desaparecido y Amita se sujetaba como podía a la barandilla, no se iba a dejar caer con tanta facilidad, no era un chica que se rindiera sin pelear.

De nuevo, Charlie corrió y en pocos segundos consiguió alcanzar la mano de ella. La sujetó con toda la fuerza que pudo, pero no fue capaz de subirla al piso, aunque tampoco iba a soltarla. "Aguanta un poco más mi amor." Gimió entre terribles esfuerzos por no dejarla ir.

"¡Charlie cuidado!" Cuando Charlie se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia donde ella le había señalado con la mirad aterrada, el hombre había regresado y le golpeó para hacerle perder el equilibro.

Charlie cayó de rodillas al suelo, pero no soltó a Amita. "Puede que nos metáis en la cárcel esta noche pero tus amigos irán de funeral mañana." El hombre sonrió con maldad, cogió una barra de hierro que encontró cerca y se dispuso a golpear con ella a Charlie.

El profesor levantó el brazo con el que no sostenía el peso de su novia e intentó protegerse pero no consiguió mucho pues cuando sintió el terrible dolor en el brazo, cayó al suelo, prácticamente derrotado.

"Será divertido ver como quedan vuestros cuerpos después de la caída. Es una pena porque la chica está muy buena y podría haberme divertido con ella."

A Charlie le dolía todo el cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe final o el momento en el que el hombre lo empujaría hacia el piso inferior. Esperaba morir rápido, enterarse de lo menos posible cuando llegara el momento. Pero también pensó en Amita, apenas podía sostenerla ya; también ella iba a morir con él y eso era lo que menos podía soportar.

Aunque tenía a aquel hombre allí, se acercó al borde de la pasarela y se quedó mirando a Amita, que lo observaba con una mezcla de ternura y miedo. "Te quiero mi amor." Dijo ella mientras comenzaba a llorar.

"Yo también te quiero, pase lo que pase."

"Que tierno, es una lástima que nadie más haya podido escuchar vuestras últimas palabras, tortolitos." El hombre levantó de nuevo la barra, estaba a punto de rematar a la presa moribunda y con un poco de suerte podría salir de allí sin que los de FBI lo vieran.

"Yo si las he oído y te puedo asegurar que no han sido sus últimas palabras ni mucho menos." El hombre se volvió hacia la voz y allí se encontró a Colby, le estaba apuntando dispuesto a disparar en cuanto viera peligrar todavía más la vida de sus amigos. "Deja esa barra en el suelo, arrodíllate y pon las manos detrás de la cabeza."

"Crees que tus amigos aguantarán mucho más, tal vez si sigo hablando el príncipe azul suelte a su princesa." Colby miró por un momento a Charlie, que un gesto de la cabeza le dijo que estaba bien, que no siguiera el juego del tipo.

"He dicho que sueltes la barra, te arrodilles y pongas las manos detrás de la cabeza. ¡Rápido!" Colby se fue acercando al hombre. Este todavía tardó unos segundos en obedecer, pero finalmente, le hizo caso al federal.

Una vez que lo tuvo esposado, lo dejó allí, en el suelo y fue hasta sus amigos. Sin embargo, agotado por el dolor en el brazo con el que estaba sujetando a Amita y por el del otro brazo que le abrasaba a causa del golpe, Charlie cayó inconsciente, justo en el momento en el que Colby, agarraba la mano de Amita y comenzaba a subirle a la plataforma.

- o -

Aunque les había costado un poco atravesar a los primeros tres hombres, Don y el resto de su equipo, pudieron entrar en la nave, allí se enfrentaron a otros dos y cuando los hubieron superado con un par de sus hombres heridos, Don comenzó a buscar a las chicas.

Mientras lo hacía, le llegó por radio la voz de David. "Tengo a Maggie está bien, el tipo que la tenía estaba intentando escapar pero lo he parado a tiempo, en seguida me reúno con vosotros." Don suspiró aliviado, al menos eso había salido bien, ahora sólo quedaba encontrar a Amita.

"Te quiero mi amor." Escuchó desde lo alto y al mirar, no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo. No sabía cuando había entrado Charlie en el almacén pero mucho menos sabía como había podido acabar allí, sujetando a Amita para evitar que cayera al vacío y con un hombre, empuñando una barra de hierro dispuesto a matarlo.

Se había quedado sin palabras, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía que desde esa distancia y con Charlie y Amita de por medio, intentar dispararle al hombre no era algo muy acertado. Por eso echó a correr, buscando unas escaleras de su vida.

Sin embargo, al hacerlo perdió toda visión de su hermano. Tan sólo transcurrieron un par de minutos hasta que llegó pero la escena había cambiado por completo. El hombre estaba esposado en el suelo, Colby estaba terminando de subir a Amita y ponerla a salvo, pero su hermano, Charlie estaba en el suelo, inmóvil e inconsciente.

"Charlie. ¿Qué ha pasado?" Llegó hasta él y lo abrazó escuchándolo gemir cuando le tocó el brazo herido. "Le dije que se quedara en el coche, no tenía que haberse metido en medio."

"Me ha salvado la vida, sino fuera por él ya estaría muerta." Amita sonrió sin quitarle la vista de encima a Charlie, esperando que se recuperara pronto.

"Maggie, Maggie, ¿Dónde está Maggie?" Charlie se removió pero Don lo sostuvo con fuerza, para evitar que se hiciera más daño.

"Maggie está bien y tu necesitas tranquilizarte. Colby pide una ambulancia y dile a David que traiga a la niña." Volvió a abrazar a su hermano pequeño.

Aunque no sin dificultad, Don había conseguido hacerse a la idea de haber estado a punto perder a Maggie y a Amita, pero ahora que casi estaba acunando a su hermano para que se sintiera bien, no podía pensar lo que hubiera hecho si se hubiera encontrado muerto a Charlie.


	10. Chapter 10

Aunque aturdido, los sonidos comenzaron a llegar a Charlie, no podía reconocerlos, no sabía de donde venía o si formaban parte de su sueño. Una vez estaba hablando, o tal vez estaba riendo, no estaba seguro, alguien andaba por la habitación de un lado para otro, por los pasos parecía nervioso. Había otra conversación, pero estaban hablando tan bajo, que Charlie no podía distinguirlo.

"Mirad, creo que está despertando." Ese había sido Larry, de eso estaba completamente seguro. El silencio se adueñó de la habitación, tal vez realmente estuviera soñando y al despertarse todos los que estaban a su alrededor hubieran desparecido.

Decidió abrir los ojos y comprobarlo por si mismo. Era por la mañana, por lo que con un rápido cálculo, dedujo que al menos había estado durmiendo más de doce horas, si no había sido más tiempo.

Entonces se dio cuenta que no estaba sólo, Amita estaba sentada a su lado y le sonreía, aunque no podía ocultarle el cansancio que demostraban las enormes ojeras que había bajo sus ojos.

A su lado estaban David y Colby, que estaban hablando con Larry. Pero faltaba alguien allí, por mucho que miró más, no encontró por ningún sitio ni a su padre ni a Don y mucho menos vio a Maggie.

"No." Dijo, tras lo cual todos se volvieron hacia él. "Maggie, no… no."

"Tranquilo, Charlie, te llevaste un fuerte golpe, todo está bien." La mano de Amita cogiendo la suya, le sacó de sus pensamientos por un momento.

"¿Dónde están? Maggie, ¿donde está mi padre y Don?"

"¿Alguien preguntaba por nosotros?" Al volverse hacia la voz que tan bien reconocía como la de su hermano, Charlie suspiró con fuerza. Su hermano llevaba en los brazos aquella niña que tanto adoraba y que tanto había temido poder perder. Tras él, entró su padre.

Había temido lo peor, había creído que todos los esfuerzos para recuperar a su sobrina habían sido en vano. Por un momento, pensó que alguno de los hombres había escapado con la niña y que la había perdido para siempre.

Pero ahora la veía ahí, en los brazos de su padre, parecía haber cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la había visto. Con los ojos abiertos, mirando a todos y sonriendo cuando alguno de los adultos le hacía alguna carantoña. Pensar en vivir sin esa pequeña criatura, resultaba imposible para Charlie.

"Vaya hermanito, cuando te dije que no te metieras en problemas, lo decía en serio." Don le dio la niña a su padre y se sentó en la cama de su hermano. "En el traslado al hospital, temimos lo peor."

"¿Hospital?" Charlie miró a su alrededor, había estado tan pendiente de ver a Maggie y a su hermano, que no se había dado cuenta donde estaba realmente hasta ese mismo momento. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Todo salió bien si eso es lo que quieres saber. Ya ves que tanto Amita como Maggie están bien." Charlie apretó con fuerza la mano de Amita y la miró un momento más tarde, para comprobar que lo que había dicho su hermano era cierto. "Todos los tipos de la banda andan camino del juzgado y dentro de poco, nuestras vidas volverán a la normalidad."

"¿Y yo? No recuerdo nada, estaba sujetando a Amita para impedir que cayera al vacío y luego nada."

"Eso tendrás que agradecérselo a Colby. Disparó contra le hombro que intentaba matarlos, puso a Amita en lugar seguro y se ocupó de vosotros hasta que los demás hubimos acabado."

Colby no era hombre al que le gustaran las recompensas. "Sólo protegí a mis amigos, como lo hubiera hecho cualquiera de vosotros." Por eso Charlie tan sólo le sonrió agradecido y no dijo nada más. "Creo que sería hora de marcharse, Charlie necesita descansar y supongo que querrá pasar tiempo a solas con sus chicas y su familia." David y Larry asintieron y un momento más tarde, tras despedirse, salieron de la habitación.

Al intentar incorporarse en la cama, Charlie descubrió donde le había golpeado aquel hombre, el brazo todavía le dolía, aunque no estaba roto, ni nada parecido, pero lo sentía lo suficientemente resentido como para no volverlo en un par de días.

"¿Sabes que ahora eres mi héroe?" Dijo Amita acercándose al oído de Charlie y que sólo le escuchara él. "Todo héroe merece una recompensa y el médico dice que te dará el alta en un par de días. Amita depositó un tierno beso en la mejilla del profesor y mientras le sonreía, continuó hablando. "Esta tarde tengo clase a primera hora, te veo esta noche." Y se marchó.

- o -

Por fin se habían quedado solos, todos los Epps, juntos, Don con la niña otra vez en brazos, Alan, que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada, sentado frente a la cama de su hijo, Maggie, jugueteando con sus deditos con la camiseta de su padre y Charlie, observando lo mucho que había cambiado su familia en los últimos meses.

"Gracias Charlie." Sorprendido por el comentario de su hermano, el profesor se lo quedó mirando sin saber que decir. "Tu la salvaste, nos ayudaste a encontrar el lugar y te pusiste en peligro para salvarlas a las dos, si no hubiera sido por ti, seguramente ya se habrían marchado."

"¿Lo dices en serio? Se trata de mi sobrina, es parte de mi familia y si puedo ponerme en peligro por ti o por papá, también lo haré por ella." Como si hubiera comprendido sus palabras, Maggie se lo quedó mirando y sonrió. "Sobretodo por ella, no puede defenderse sola."

"Aún así…"

"Vamos, Don, déjalo ya y dame a mi sobrina." Aunque le dolió tener que moverse, Charlie se consiguió quedar sentado en la cama y su hermano le puso en los brazos el pequeño cuerpecito de la niña. "Hola, Maggie, me alegra volver a verte y que todo haya salido bien, seguro que papá te cuenta esta historia muchas veces en el futuro."

Al levantar la vista, Charlie se fijó que su padre y Don estaban sonriendo, definitivamente, lo haría, le contaría esa historia hasta que la niña se la supiera de memoria.

"He conseguido hablar con Irina." El corazón le dio un vuelo a Charlie. no sabía porque, pero había llegado a pensar que no volvería a saber nada de Irina, que no volvería a sus vidas, pero ahora se daba cuenta que en algún momento, cuando hubiera pasado el peligro, la madre de la niña, querría de vuelta a su hija y ellos la perderían para siempre.

"No es lo que piensas, Charlie." Dijo su padre.

Charlie siempre había sido un libro abierto para su hermano y su padre. "He dicho que he hablado con ella, no que vaya a entrar por esa puerta y se lleve a la niña."

"Ya no está en peligro, nadie va a intentar matarla y si se lleva de vuelta a la niña, no habrá nadie que se la quiera quitar."

Aunque sin decir nada, pensó que a él no le importaría hacerlo si llegara el caso. Pero no, al mirar el rostro de la niña y verla bostezar, se dio cuenta que no sería capaz, jamás haría nada que pusiera en peligro a su sobrina.

"Irina no se va a llevar a la niña se vuelve a Europa con su familia, pero no tiene nada estable, ni un trabajo, ni una casa, no quiere que su hija lo pase mal."

"¿Eso es algo definitivo o puede volver a por ella cuando menos lo esperemos?"

"Quiere firmar los papeles para dejarme definitivamente a Maggie, después de saber lo mucho que he luchado por ella, dice que estará mejor con nosotros."

"¿Va a desprenderse así como así de su hija, como si nunca hubiera existido? ¿Cómo puede ser así?" Por mucho que le gustara saber que Maggie estaría siempre con ello, Charlie no podía comprender que Irina se despreocupara para siempre de una cosa tan hermosa como Maggie.

"Charlie, tienes que descansar, lo has pasado mal, todos lo hemos pasado mal, ¿por qué no disfrutas del momento?" Charlie decidió callarse, había que su hermano escondía algo más, pero no era el momento ni el lugar para seguir preguntando.

Sabía que no sería la última vez que supieran de Irina, pero era mejor, tal y como le había dicho Don, ser feliz con su familia, con su novia y amigos y volver la vida _normal_ de las noches en vela y los cambios de pañales.


	11. Chapter 11

El día de trabajo había sido largo, entre las clases, las investigaciones en el Cal Sci y ayudar a su hermano en el último caso, Charlie estaba agotado. Se había acostado pasadas las doce de la noche, cuando Amita ya se hacía una hora que se había dormido, por lo que intentó no hacer ruido para no despertarla.

Se tumbó a su lado y la abrazó, desde que había aceptado ir a vivir a su casa con él y con su familia, las cosas entre la pareja parecían ir mejor que nunca. Don también se había trasladado con ellos definitivamente, desde que Maggie formaba parte de la familia Epps, como una más; el federal apenas tenía tiempo de otra manera para ocuparse de su hija y de su trabajo al mismo tiempo.

Charlie comenzaba a quedarse dormido, apenas le había costado desconectar de la realidad, pues estaba hecho polvo. Amita se movió a su lado, apretando su cuerpo más contra el del profesor. Charlie sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla, del que ella pareció no enterarse y cerró los ojos.

Sin embargo, pocos minutos después, cuando todo estaba en silencio y ni siquiera se escuchaba ningún coche pasado fuera de la casa, un pequeño ruido llegó hasta ellos de forma continua; Maggie estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

Charlie suspiró y tras esperar unos segundos, se levantó. "Si quieres puedo ir yo, tu descansa, pareces agotado." Le dijo Amita en voz baja, acariciando su brazo al mismo tiempo.

"No pasa nada, quiero ir, no he visto a la niña en todo el día." Amita lo vio salir del dormitorio. Se movía lentamente; ella sabía que se estaba esforzando como nunca esos últimos meses para abarcar todo lo que quería hacer, el trabajo en la universidad, el asesoramiento de su hermano y ahora casi se comportaba como un segundo padre para Maggie.

Amita sabía que Charlie estaba deseando ser padre, que en el momento en el que ella le dijera que estaba embarazada, le daría la mejor noticia del mundo al profesor, pero ya hacía un mes que lo estaban intentando y de momento no habían conseguido nada.

"Hola, mi niña, ¿Qué pasa, tienes hambre o sólo me echabas de menos?" Charlie cogió a la niña en brazos y la pegó a su cuerpo con fuerza. La escuchó hacer esos encantadores ruiditos que pronto esperaba que se convirtiera en palabras.

La niña ya tenía siete meses y siempre se alegraba cuando veía a su tío, lo conocía bien, tanto como a su padre, por lo que, enamorado de esa pequeña criatura, el profesor esperaba que en poco tiempo dijera sus primeros sonidos.

Fue hasta la nevera y cogió la papilla que había dejado preparada su padre para casos como ese. Se sentó y comenzó a darle de comer. La niña tomó todo de una vez, bajo la atenta mirada de su tío.

"Hoy no he visto a tu padre, ha estado muy ocupado con ese último caso." La niña siguió comiendo cada cucharada que le daba, sin prestar atención a lo que Charlie le decía. "Desde que llegaste, no hace más que empeñarse en encerrar a todos los maleantes de esta ciudad. Creo que piensa que antes de que seas mayor y te vayas sola con tus amigos habrá podido convertir Los Angeles en la ciudad más segura del mundo."

Charlie sonrió. Todavía le costaba creerse lo mucho que había convertido su hermano desde que se había convertido en padre. Antes trabajaba porque le encantaba su trabajo, porque estaba hecho para eso, pero ahora era completamente distinto, ahora se tomaba mucho más personalmente los casos de asesinos o pederastas y no descansaba hasta que encerraba al siguiente malhechor.

"¿Y tu que? ¿Qué vas a ser cuando seas mayor? Puede que te conviertas en una gran científica, yo puedo ayudarte a eso, porque no creo que a tu padre le haga gracia que sigas sus pasos." La niña se lo quedó mirando en cuanto terminó de comer, la volvió a coger en brazos y tras darle unas pocas palmadas en la espalda, la niña eructó.

"Algún día tendrás un primo con el que jugar. Eso espero." Se dijo Charlie a si mismo. "¿Me perdonarás si no lo conseguimos? Si tu tía y yo no conseguimos tener un niño como tu. Siempre podemos adoptar, ya lo había pensado, pero tener un niño o niña de mi misma sangre igual que tu, sería lo más bonito que me pasara en la vida. Si eso no puede pasar."

Dejando de hablar, abrazó el pequeño cuerpecito de la niña, notando como apoyaba su cabecita sobre su hombro y el profesor sonrió. "Puede que no tenga mis propios hijos, pero al menos siempre te tendré a ti."

Charlie volvió a dejar a Maggie en su cuna, pero en cuanto se dispuso a marcharse comenzó a llorar. Su padre le había dicho muchas veces que no hacía falta hacerle caso si la niña lloraba, que ya se cansaría y se terminaría durmiendo.

Pero Charlie no podía hacerlo, no era capaz de dejar a su pequeña sobrina llorando sin más. "Bueno, bueno, pero no se lo digas a tu abuelo." La volvió a coger y salió del dormitorio, volviendo al suyo, mientras Maggie se quedaba adormilada en sus brazos.

"¿Qué pasa, la niña está bien?" Le dijo Amitta al verlo llegar con la niña.

"Si tranquila, sólo está inquieta y no puede dormirse, pensaba que si se quedaba con nosotros, se quedaría más tranquila."Dijo el profesor mientras se sentaba en la cama acunando a la niña.

"Charlie…"

"Ya lo se, pero estaba llorando, no podía dejarla allí." Amitta se incorporó y lo abrazó con cuidado, para darle un tierno beso.

"Vas a ser el mejor padre del mundo." Charlie se volvió hacia ella sonriendo, mientras la niña se quedaba completamente dormida en sus brazos. "Ya lo verás, muy pronto lo conseguiremos." Charlie estaba tan ilusionado con la posibilidad de ser padre, que cada día que pasaba sin haberlo conseguido era como una derrota para él.

"Venga, deja a la niña en medio y túmbate que tienes un aspecto horrible y necesitas descansar." Amita le cogió a Maggie de los brazos, mientras el profesor bostezaba.

Se tumbó, mirando a Amitta y Maggie a su lado, pero pocos momentos más tarde, los ojos se le cerraron y se quedó dormido, agotado después de todo el día trabajando.

- o -

Don regresó a casa cuando ya había amanecido, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había estado toda la noche trabajando. Su padre ya estaba levantado preparando el desayuno para todos y Amitta sentada a la mesa del comedor con unos papeles en la mano.

"Buenos días." Los dos se lo quedaron mirando y le devolvieron el saludo. Con la mirada, Don buscó a su hermano, pero no encontró a Charlie por ningún lado. "¿Y Charlie, le pasa algo? Él no se queda dormido hasta tan tarde."

"Charlie está durmiendo, le he convencido para que se tome el día libre hoy, estaba agotado anoche, además cuando Maggie se ha despertado con hambre, casi se ha desvelado."

Don suspiró. Ya se había dado cuenta que su hermano se estaba esforzando mucho durante los últimos meses. Adoraba a esa niña, lo demostraba cada día, pero estaba dando demasiado de si mismo, más incluso que su propio padre.

"Creo que tendré que hablar con él, Charlie no puede seguir así."

"Donny, conoces perfectamente a tu hermano. Siempre se ha preocupado por todos nosotros, sabes lo mal que lo pasó con la enfermedad de tu madre. Lo único que quiere es que su sobrina esté bien. Es Charlie, no vas a cambiarlo a estas alturas."

"No pretendo cambiarlo, intentó que no acabe consigo mismo. Está haciendo todo lo que él puede y todo lo que yo no puedo. Somos cuatro personas en esta casa y él quiere hacer el trabajo de los cuatro, su propio trabajo en la universidad y además ayudarme a mi. No es Superman."

"No le digas eso." Dijo Amitta, entrando en la conversación entre padre e hijo. Los dos hombres se la quedaron mirando, sin comprender muy bien de que estaba hablando la chica. "No debería deciros esto, pero Charlie lo está pasando mal últimamente."

Don se sentó a la mesa. Se estaba dando cuenta que realmente había dejado de lado a la familia con tanto trabajo y que obviamente, Maggie no era la única que lo necesitaba en el ese momento.

"Chicos, aunque no os hemos dicho nada, Charlie y yo llevamos algo más de un mes intentando tener un hijo. Desde que Charlie y yo conocimos a Maggie nos dimos cuenta que ser padres era lo que más felices nos haría a nosotros y seguramente a vosotros, pero hasta el momento no hemos conseguido nada y eso está destrozando a Charlie."

"¿Queréis ser padres? Eso es genial, estoy deseando que me hagáis tío. Pero lo que no entiendo es porque Charlie se lo está tomando tan mal si sólo lleváis un mes intentándolo, ya llegará."

Al ver la mirada de su padre clavada en él, Don se dio cuenta de lo que Alana quería decirle. "¿No conoces a tu hermano? Para Charlie no es normal no sacar algo a la primera y si no lo hace es porque está haciendo algo mal, siempre pensará que es su culpa." Alan se volvió hacia Amita. "No lo sabía, pero tenías que habérmelo dicho antes, podíamos haber ayudado a Charlie."

"La única forma de ayudarle ahora mismo es conseguir que me quede embarazada."

Sin decir nada, Don se levantó, dejó la cazadora en el sillón y subió las escaleras hacia los dormitorios. Aquello tenía que parar, Charlie estaba acabando su propia salud por ser el tío perfecto. Se sentía mal por creer que no podía tener hijos con Amitta y durante las últimas semanas no había tenido cerca de su hermano para ayudarle.

Por eso, fue hasta el dormitorio de Charlie y abriendo la puerta despacio, entró y se sentó en la butaca que había frente a la ventana, le dejaría descansar todo lo que necesitara y cuando despertara, tendría una larga conversación con su hermano pequeño.


	12. Chapter 12

Don se había quedado casi toda la mañana sentado en el sillón, frente a la cama de su hermano contemplando a Charlie. Era la primera vez que lo miraba dormir desde que había dejado de ser un niño, pero ahora que lo miraba detenidamente, Charlie seguía recordándole al mismo crío inteligente e inocente con el que jugaba tantos años atrás.

Había estado tan preocupado por su hija, que había olvidado por completamente que tenía un hermano que le necesitaba. Porque mientras Maggie era un bebé que dependida al cien por cien de su padre; Charlie necesitaba a alguien en quien apoyarse cuando las cosas no salían bien.

Don había dejado ser esa persona desde que Maggie había entrado en su vida, y ahora se lamentaba por haber dejado tan de lado a Charlie. Su hermano jamás le echaría la bronca por eso, no era de esa clases de personas, pero si seguía comportándose de esa forma, terminaría por perderle tarde o temprano.

Varias horas después, Charlie se removió en la cama, realmente necesitaba descansar, Don se preguntó como había podido estar tan serio, como para no darse cuenta y que tuvieran que ser Amita y su padre quienes se lo dijeran.

Charlie abrió por fin los ojos, medio dormido todavía y se sorprendió al encontrarse allí con su hermano. "¿Cuándo has llegado?"

"Esta mañana, no quería despertarte." Don se levantó del sillón al comprobar que Charlie no se iba a dormir otra vez y se sentó en la cama, como había hecho tantas veces cuando Charlie era pequeño. "Dormías tan a gusto que no quería molestarte."

"No te preocupes, además dentro de un rato, tengo clase y si no me levanto ya llegaré tarde." Charlie se quedó sentado en la cama mirando por la ventana, hacía demasiado sol para la hora que pensaba que era, se dio la vuelta hacia el despertador y a punto de estuvo de levantarse de un salto, si no hubiera sido por la mano de su hermano, que lo retuvo con firmeza sentado en la cama.

"¿Qué haces? Ahora si que voy a llegar tarde."

"No vas a ir a ningún lado, Amita ha llamado al Cal Sci y ha dicho que estabas enfermo. Hoy no tienes ninguna clase, así que tómatelo con calma, creo que lo necesitas." Charlie suspiró como si estuviera caso a su hermano, pero un momento más tarde volvió a intentar comportarse con normalidad.

"Vamos Don, que no haya dormido mucho estos últimos días no significa que no pueda llevar una vida normal. Al fin y al cabo eso es lo que les ocurre a todos los padres durante los primeros meses de la vida de sus hijos."

"Ese es el problema Charlie, que no tienes que hacerlo, estás hecho polvo por algo que debería haber hecho yo mismo." Charlie se acomodó en la cama, con la mirada baja en la sábana.

"Pero Maggie, es como si fuera mi hija, todos hemos cuidado de ella como si lo fuera. La quiero como si fuera mía y no veo porque no voy a levantarme de madrugaba para cuidar de ella, para darle de comer o cambiarle los pañales."

Hacía tantos días que Charlie quería decir todo aquello, que cuando por fin lo hizo, sintió que se estaba quitando un terrible peso de encima. Por su parte, su hermano se lo quedó mirando en silencio, descubriendo que había estado más ciego de lo que había pensado y que ahora estaba haciendo mucho daño a su hermano.

Porque la verdad era que Charlie no estaba haciendo todo aquello por ayudarle a él, si no porque realmente sentía a la niña como si fuera su propia hija, la que todavía no había tenido o la que temía no llegar a tener nunca.

Después de lo que le había dicho Amita sobre que llevaban meses intentando ser padres, Don se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba ofreciéndole a su pequeña sobrina todo lo que creía que nunca podría darle a su propio hijo.

"Serás un padre genial, no debes perder la esperanza, seguro que cuando menos lo esperéis, Amita se queda embarazada y tenemos un nuevo Epps corriendo por la casa." Charlie sonrió pensando en aquella imagen con la que tantas veces había soñado y había imaginado.

"¿Te lo ha dicho Amita?" Charlie se acurrucó más en la cama. Desde que Maggie estaba a salvo en la familia, se había volcado con ella, había dejado de lado muchas cosas, incluso la sinceridad que le había unido durante los últimos años a su hermano.

Don y él se habían distanciado desde la llegada de la niña, pero eso había sido culpa de los dos. Mientras el federal se pasaba los días sacando de las calles a todos los maleantes que podía, pensando que así su hija estaría más segura en el futuro, Charlie había reducido su vida a tres cosas, las clases, Amita y Maggie. Todo su mundo se basaba en eso y no había más. apenas ayudaba a su hermano a resolver casos y este tampoco le pedía ayuda.

Su relación se había enfriado y había tenido que ser la gente de fuera, su padre y Amita los que les dieran la voz de alarma, porque ellos no se habían dado ni cuenta. "Si, aunque ahora me doy cuenta que debería haberlo visto venir. Siempre te han gustado los niños."

"Pero nunca he tenido tiempo para ellos."

"Pues Maggie no creo que dijera lo mismo si recordara los primeros meses de su vida. Creo que si hablara te llamaría papá a ti antes que a mi." Don se sentó a su lado y se cruzó de brazos, mientras Charlie se echó a reír.

"Pues espero que lleve parte de mis genes."

Don le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro mientras Charlie seguía riéndose cada vez más feliz. "¿Quieres que mi hija sea más inteligente que yo a los ocho años y que a los quince esté terminando la carrera? No se si podría soportar dos como tu cerca."

"Vaya, muchas gracias," Charlie se hizo el ofendido aunque no era algo que se le diera muy bien y no aguantó mucho antes de echarse a reír cuando Don empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

"Bah, ahora en serio. Estaría encantado que Maggie se pareciera un poco a ti hermano. Al menos así estaría seguro que sería una bella persona, sensible, inteligente y un poco ingenua si me lo permites."

Charlie se deslizó en la cama, hasta casi volver a quedar tumbado. "Pues el otro cincuenta por ciento espero que sea tuyo, creo que le hará falta tener dotes de líder para sus años en el instituto, camaradería con sus amigos y tal vez aprender a ser la hermana o la prima perfecta para los que vengan después."

El profesor, se volvió discretamente hacia su hermano y lo vio sonreír. "¿Qué tal si dejamos de escondernos cosas a partir de ahora?" Charlie asintió y sin poder remediarlo bostezó.

No se había dado cuenta lo cansado que estaba hasta que se había despertado, su cuerpo le pedía dormir más y ahora que no tenía ninguna clase ese día, fue notando que su cuerpo se dejaba llevar de nuevo e irremediablemente hacía el mundo de los sueños.

"Charlie, tengo algo que decirte, que no he podido decirle todavía a nadie." Intentando a duras penas mantenerse despierto, Charlie se puso de medio lado para mirar a su hermano. "Irina está de camino hacia la ciudad. Me llamó ayer, creo que llegará en un par de días."

"¿Cómo?" Charlie se volvió a despertar, de golpe esta vez. "¿Por qué no me lo has contado antes? ¿Qué es lo que quiere, te ha dicho algo de Maggie? Don…"

"No lo se hermanito, eso mismo me he estado preguntado desde ayer, pero ella no me dijo nada. Tal vez sólo quiera ver a su hija, sería normal." Incluso al propio Don le costaba creerse sus propias palabras, pero tenía que resultar convincente antes su hermano.

"¿Eso es lo que crees de verdad, que sólo quiere ver a Maggie y que no se la intentará llevar?" Cuando su hermano no contestó a su pregunta, Charlie supo que había obtenido su respuesta. De momento no podían hacer nada, tendrían que esperar a que Irina se presentara para saber cuales eran sus intenciones.

Por eso, Charlie intentó retomar el ambiente que habían creado antes de hablar de Irina. "Yo te hubiera contado que Amita y yo intentamos quedarnos embarazados, pero ya lo sabes, así que no me quedan muchas novedades que decirte."

"¿Cómo que no y que me dices de Maggie? No me has contado nada de ella en todo el rato. Últimamente eres quien más cerca ha estado de la niña, dime todo lo que sepas de ella, quiero conocer a mi hija tan bien como la conoces tu."

"Maggie es encantadora, apenas llora, tan solo cuando más desperada está, que no es muy a menudo. Es una chica fuerte, en eso se parece a ti. Cuando la tienes en brazos y te mira con sus precioso ojos, todo lo demás desaparece de tu alrededor, tan sólo estáis tu y ella."

Durante un buen rato, Charle continuó hablando de la niña, mientras su hermano lo miraba asombrado del extenso conocimiento que Charlie tenía de su hija. Mucho más completo del que tenía él.

Se había equivocado en la forma de mantener segura a su hija y ahora se daba cuenta que la mejor forma de hacerlo, era pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella, conocer hasta su más mínimo detalle, como hacía Charlie y protegerla personalmente de los posibles peligros que podían presentársele a su alrededor.

"Se que ya te lo he dicho, pero es la verdad, vas a ser un padre estupendo y en el futuro, tus hijos se sentirán tan orgullosos de decir que son tus hijos como lo estamos nosotros de nuestro padre."

"¿Tu crees?"

"Estoy totalmente convencido de ello." Charlie sonrió, pese a que en su mente estaba la posible amenaza que suponía Irina si decidía intentar quitarles a la niña. Sin embargo, estaba cansado, había dormido unas largas horas, pero otra vez estaba rendido, el cansancio de los días anteriores, le estaban pasando factura por fin.

Moviéndose lentamente, pegó su cuerpo al de su hermano y volvió a cerrar los ojos, dispuesto a dormirse. Siempre se había sentido a gusto durmiendo teniendo a Don cerca, así se sentía más protegido. Esa mañana volvió a convertirse por unas horas en el pequeño Charlie Epps para su hermano mayor. Habían pasado muchos años, pero Charlie seguía siendo su hermanito.

Se tumbó a su lado, aunque no tanto, también estaba cansado y protegiendo, como siempre había hecho de niño, el cuerpo de su hermano con su brazo, se quedó dormido también


	13. Chapter 13

"Hola don, supongo que te sorprenderá escucharme después de tanto tiempo." La voz de Irina sonaba mucho más tranquila que la última vez que habían hablado, cuando ella estaba pensando en desaparecer una temporada. Lo siguiente que había sabido de ella era que le había dejado a una niña recién nacida. "Ya me he enterado que detuviste a esos desgraciados, creo que te debo la vida por eso."

"Me alegra saber que estás bien." Dijo Don de la forma más seca y cortante que pudo. "Ahora podrás vivir más tranquila."

"En realidad de eso quería hablarte." Don apretó con fuerza el teléfono, pues se temía lo que su antigua novia le iba a decir y no quería escucharlo, no después de todo lo que había pasado y de que ella no diera señales de vida. "Estoy a punto de llegar a Los Angeles, hay un par de cosas que quiero comentar contigo."

"Es sobre la niña ¿Verdad?" El federal no quería andarse con más rodeos. "Si quieres hablar sobre Maggie este es tan buen momento como otro cualquiera. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Veo que ya te has acostumbrado a ser padre, pensaba que te costaría más con eso de tu adicción al trabajo. Maggie… me gusta es bonito, supongo que se lo pusiste por tu madre, es todo un detalle, precioso."

La mujer hablaba con tanta naturalidad que Don no se podía creer que realmente estuvieran hablando sobre el mismo tema. Él estaba preocupado por que la madre de su hija quisiera llevarse a la niña y no volver a verla y ella, en cambio, parecía relajada, como si nada ocurriera.

"Vamos Irina, dime de una vez que es lo que quieres. Porque si pretendes llevarte a la niña, voy a luchar por ella, es mi hija tanto como tuya y que yo sepa fuiste tu la que la dejaste abandonada a la puerta de mi apartamento."

"Un momento, primero relájate, segundo, quien ha dicho que quiera llevarme a la niña, en realidad, iba a decirte cuando nos viéramos que quiero que sigas teniéndola tu, puedes darle un mejor futuro que yo después de todo." El tono de voz de Irina cambió radicalmente, tanto que incluso sorprendió a Don, que se cortado y sin saber que decir.

"Es cierto, yo no tengo trabajo ahora mismo, por eso mismo voy a Los Angeles, además quiero ver a mi pequeña, seguro que ha crecido un montón y también a ti. Te hice una faena al dejarte a la niña en la puerta de casa, pero sabía que cuidarías de ella."

"Lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, pero el no tener experiencia previa no me ha ayudado mucho. Menos mal que tengo a mi padre cerca, ha criado a dos hijos y todavía seguimos aquí y bueno, también está Charlie, se desvive por Maggie, creo que está dando demasiado de si mismo."

"Claro, Charlie, seguro que lo hace bien." Irina no pudo ocultar el desdén con el que trataba a Charlie desde que se conocían, pero Don no le doy importancia, desde el momento en el que la chica le había dicho que la niña seguiría con él, que no iba a luchar por su custodia, estaba mucho más tranquilo y relajado con ella. "Pero con todo su trabajo, no tendrá mucho tiempo para estar con la niña, que se ocupará de ella tu padre quiero decir."

"No conoces a Charlie, la verdad es que no se cuando tiene tiempo para dormir, cuando no está trabajando está con Amita y la niña. Me da miedo que al final caiga enfermo por mi culpa."

"Bueno, el caso es que mañana estaré en la cuidad y podremos vernos. Trae a la niña, me muero de ganas de verla y abrazarla."

"Claro, además ya es hora de que recupere a su madre. ¿Charlie y tu apenas os conocéis verdad? Le diré que venga, seguro que quieres conocer mejor al tío Charlie, al fin y al cabo va a ser el que la va a malcríar."

"No, dile que no venga, no hace falta, yo sólo quiero estar con la niña y contigo, si no te importa claro. Dile a tu hermano que no venga."

"Claro, no ha problema. Entonces, que ¿a las seis en mi apartamento?"

"Me parece genial."

Don no había esperado que aquella conversación hubiera terminado tan bien. Cuando se enteraba que Irina estaba cerca de al ciudad, ya se imaginaba los gritos y las peleas en los juzgados por la custodia de la niña, justo por lo que no deseaba que pasara la pequeña.

Pero por suerte no había sido así, todo había salido bien. Todo excepto algo que le no le gustaba, había algo raro en la forma en la que Irina hablaba de Charlie, algo que no llegaba a comprender, pero que estaba allí.

- o -

"Vale aquí lo tengo." Dijo Amita visiblemente nerviosa, con el pequeño aparato en la mano y la mirada clavada en Charlie. "Uf, no esperaba ponerme tan nerviosa después de tantas veces que ha fallado."

"Todo irá bien, diga lo que diga ese cacharro, nada va a cambiar."

"Pues yo espero que algo si que cambie." Amita cogió la mano de Charlie y se la puso en su vientre sonriendo. "¿Te imaginas que haya una pequeña vida creciendo ya aquí dentro? Tal vez no lo sabemos todavía. Voy a comprobarlo ahora mismo, no puedo esperar más." Tomó el rostro de Charlie entre las manos y lo besó con un punto de desesperación.

Ya había perdido al cuenta de las veces que se habían encontrado en esa situación, las veces que se habían ilusionado con la posibilidad de ser padres por fin y las mismas veces, siempre había fallado.

No se lo habían dicho a nadie, ni siquiera Charlie había hablado con su padre y Don del tema, pero ya habían visto a algún especialista, que para su preocupación, les había dicho que todo estaba bien, que no era normal que un hubieran podido concebir todavía un hijo.

Amita cerró la puerta del baño detrás de ella y Charlie se quedó apoyado en la pared, nervioso, intentando no imaginar la imagen de su futuro hijo, tratando de no pensar los posibles nombres y el gran futuro que esperaba poder darle.

Tantas veces se había equivocado, tantas veces había tenido que tirar esos sueños a la basura, que no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo una vez más, esperaría a saber la respuesta, a ver a Amita salir del baño.

Si le decía que estaba embarazada, dejaría a su imaginación correr libremente y comenzar a idear mil planes para el bebé, si resultaba que de nuevo no estaba embarazada, guardaría sus sueños para la próxima oportunidad y consolaría a su chica, intentando que la decepción con el mundo por no poder ser padre todavía se le notara demasiado y le hiciera sentir peor a ella.

"Charlie que haces aquí, pareces ido." Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de la presencia de su padre en el pasillo. "Don acaba de llamar, Irina llega mañana a la cuidad."

"Oh no, eso quiere decir…"

"No te preocupes, tu hermano ya hablado por teléfono con ella y ya le ha dicho que no quiere llevarse a la niña. Maggie se queda con tu hermano, no te preocupes." Charlie respiró aliviado. "Está bien tener de nuevo a esa chica por aquí, no pude despedirme de ella como debí hacerlo."

"Si supongo." Charlie estaba demasiado concentrado con lo que Amita estaba haciendo en el cuarto de baño, que decidió bloquear los recuerdos de su tortuosa relación con Irina, un secreto, que por el bien de su hermano, llevaba guardando mucho tiempo. Esperaba no tener que sacarlo ahora a la luz.

"No me has dicho lo que haces aquí en medio del pasillo tu solo." Antes de que Charlie pudiera contestar, Amita abrió la puerta del baño y se quedó parada en el umbral, con el pequeño predictor en la mano.

Su expresión no reflejaba nada, ni bueno ni malo, ni las noticias que Charlie esperaba, ni las que no quería oír. "¿Y bien?" Alan miró a los dos jóvenes alternativamente, sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

Charlie cogió las manos de Amita esperando la respuesta, sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso. "¿Estamos o no?"

Lentamente, Amita agitó la cabeza de arriba abajo y luego gritó de alegría. Se colgó del cuello de Charlie y comenzó a llorar, mientras el la besaba con fuerza. La emoción los inundó a los dos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el profesor también comenzó a llorar de alegría.

"¿Estás embarazada?" Dijo Alan tras atar los cabos suficientes.

"Si, Alan, vas a ser abuelo otra vez." Charlie abrazó a Amita y rodeó su cintura con ambas manos, aquella era la mejor noticia que nadie le podía dar nunca. Sin embargo, saber que Irina estaría en la ciudad, la empañaba ligeramente.

Charlie tenía miedo a lo que pudiera pasar ahora que Amita estaba embarazada y sobretodo temía tener que contarle a su hermano toda la historia que llevaba guardando durante todo ese tiempo.


	14. Chapter 14

Amita se acurrucó en la cama. La noche era especialmente fría para ser primeros de septiembre y aunque ya se había hecho casi de día, el tiempo no parecía que fuera a mejorar, igual que la situación en la convulsionada mente de Charlie.

La joven profesora estaba emocionada desde que había recibido la noticia de que estaba embarazaba. La respiración de Charlie le hizo pensar que su novio estaba dormido, pero al notar que le acariciaba el brazo, se dio cuenta que no era así.

"¿Tu tampoco puedes dormir? Todavía no me lo puedo creer, vamos a ser padres cuando ayer pensábamos que no podríamos tener hijos. ¿No es increíble?" Pero el profesor no contestó. Amita se incorporó un poco, apoyándose en el pecho de él. "Cariño ¿Qué te ocurre? Parece que estés en otro mundo."

"Tienes razón, es increíble, de repente Don y yo somos padres. Papá va a estar contento para mucho tiempo." Mentir no era su fuerte y mucho menos intentar hacer creer a Amita que no le ocurría nada, cuando su cabeza estaba perdida.

"Charlie… vamos dime lo que te ocurre, ¿En que estás pensando?" Charlie bajó la mirada hasta ella y sonrió tímidamente. La besó en la frente y se preguntó si era el mejor momento para contarle aquello que le estaba atormentando. "¿Es por el bebé? Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás."

"De eso no me cabe la menor duda. Es, otra cosa." Amita esperó en silencio, conocía demasiado bien a Charlie como para saber que no debía presionarle si quería que le contara algo. "Es por Don e Irina. Él cree que la madre de su hijo es una persona, pero es alguien muy diferente… mucho peor en realidad."

"Creo que me acabo de perder y eso que normalmente te sigo en todas tus teorías."

"Ojalá fuera una teoría. Irina es una de las peores personas que he conocido en mi vida, pero también es una actriz como pocas. Si no tuviera que haber estado mintiendo durante todos estos meses. Creo que Don me matará cuando lo sepa."

Amita se sentó en la cama, su expresión seria no era habitual en ella. Se quedó mirando a Charlie, sin comprender nada de lo que le estaba diciendo y como si al mirarle a los ojos pudiera sacar lo que había en el interior de su mente, esperó a que Charlie continuara hablando.

"Lo siento, se que debí decírtelo hace mucho tiempo, pero tenía miedo ¿vale? Tenía miedo que esa psicópata te hiciera daño, o la pagara con mi hermano. No podía arriesgarme."

"Charlie, por favor, nada de lo que estás diciendo tiene sentido. Se quien es Irina, es una mujer encantadora y seguro que ahora se siente liberada porque nadie podrá ir a matarla."

"¿Matarla?" Charlie se levantó de la cama como un rayo y se sentó en el sillón que siempre tenía puesto junto a la ventana. Desde allí podía ver la tranquilidad del barrio por la noche, allí se sentaba a pensar cuando su mente no era capaz de solucionar un problema. Pero ahora todo era demasiado complicado para que eso funcionara. "Amita, cariño, Irina trabajaba con ellos."

"¿Entonces?"

"Vale, creo que debería contártelo todo para que lo comprendieras. Antes de conocer a Don, Irina me conoció a mi. Supongo que todo estaba planeado, nos necesitaban a uno de los hermanos para que el otro hiciera lo que ellos quisieran. Intentó seducirme, por decirlo de alguna manera." Una pequeña risilla salió de Amita, aunque él no le prestó atención. "Pero la rechacé, obviamente."

Amita hizo memoria. En el momento en el que Irina llegó a sus vidas, Charlie ya se había decidido a tener una relación seria con ella. Irina era una mujer muy guapa; pese a haberla visto pocas veces, sabía que podía ser perfectamente el tipo de Charlie; pero también sabía que su novio jamás la traicionaría con otra mujer.

Fue hasta él y sin decir nada se sentó en sus rodillas, esperando a que continuara hablando, mientras, al ver su expresión que mezclaba miedo y malos recuerdos; comenzó a acariciarle el cabello como si de un gatito se tratara.

"No os dije nada a nadie, porque pensé que no era importante, que se había colgado por mi, pero que me dejaría en paz. Que equivocado estaba. Estuvo más de un mes, día y noche llamándome; ni siquiera me pregunté entonces como había conseguido mi número de teléfono. Un día vi que estaba con Don y entonces me di cuenta que yo había cometido un terrible error."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque mi hermano se había enamorado. Ella parecía la mujer más dulce y cariñosa del mundo, justo con la que todo hombre desearía pasar el resto de su vida. No le dije nada de que había sido mi _acosadora_, no le di importancia; por lo mismo que no te lo dije a ti. Tampoco le di importancia a que apareciera la bande de Dogson en esos mismos días. Supuse que ella los conocía, que les debía dinero. Que gran actriz es esa mujer."

Charlie estaba tenso, contar hasta ese momento había sido fácil, pero ahora venía la parte dura, la que había intentado olvidar durante más de un año y que esperaba no tener que encontrarse nunca más.

"¿Recuerdas el día que te dije que me había caído de la bicicleta y que el corte en el brazo no era nada importante?"

Amita hizo un poco de memoria, aunque no le costó llegar a ese momento. Le había parecido bastante raro la historia del coche que no le había visto y de caída, pero obviamente había confiado en él y le había creído.

"Fue Irina. La noche anterior, papá estaba en el teatro y Don tenía que trabajar hasta tarde. Yo, agotado después de corregir demasiados exámenes, me fui a dormir pronto. No se a que hora de la madrugaba, escuché un ruido y me desperté. Recuerdo ver a Irina en la puerta, que se acercó a mi, se tumbó a mi lado y me susurró al oído… _Todavía podemos estar juntos, siempre he pensado que sería maravilloso tener un hijo contigo._ Volví a decirle que no, empezaba a pensar que estaba un poco trastornada, pero cuando vi que sacaba el cuchillo y me amenazaba, comprendí que estaba completamente loca."

"¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? Esa mujer podía haberte matado."

"Simplemente me amenazó con matar a Don cualquier noche. Dijo que tenía grandes planes para nosotros y que puesto que yo iba descubrirlo tarde o temprano; no quería que estropeara sus planes."

"_Esto tan sólo es un aviso Charlie. dentro de poco verás que las cosas van a cambiar y no vas a hacer nada por evitarlo." _

"Sentí el cuchillo contra mi cuello y por un momento me temí lo peor. Pero lo movió hasta el brazo y me cortó. Me dijo que no haría nada contra la banda de Dogson o mi hermano sufriría. Pero ya era tarde, porque casi estaba desmantelada. Nunca que pensé que fuera a ser tan retorcida como para quedarse embarazada de mi hermano para obligarle a cooperar. Ahora que todo el grupo está en la cárcel, me da miedo pensar cuales puedan ser sus planes para la niña."

"Dijo que no quería llevársela."

"Estoy seguro que miente."

Al fijarse de nuevo en Charlie, Amita se dio cuenta que el profesor estaba temblando. Se acercó un poco más a él y le besó con ternura. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y se quedó allí, escuchando su corazón que latía con más fuerza que nunca. Realmente estaba asustado.

"Deberías hablar con tu hermano, por muy enamorado que estuviera de Irina, tu sigues siendo la persona en quien más confía. Tienes que decirle todo esto."

"¿Crees que no he pensado hacerlo? Pero estoy convencido que Irina ya habrá pensado en eso."

"Pues vas a tener que hacer algo, o si no voy a tener que vérmelas con esa bruja para que no le vuelva a tocar un solo pelo a mi hombre." Charlie se echó a reír al ver la expresión de superheroína en la cara de Amita y la forma tan típica de los comics de cruzarse de cruzarse de brazos.

No podía quererla más, siempre a su lado, siempre intentando hacerle sentir mejor, era la novia perfecta, no podía pensar en otra mujer con la que pasar su vida y mucho menos podía pensar en que alguien como Irina, pudiera tomar represalias contra ella, pero no dijo nada y simplemente sonrío.

"Hola chicos, espero no interrumpir nada." Los dos se volvieron hacia la puerta. Allí estaba Don, con una expresión que estaba allá de la felicidad. "Lo siento, pero papá no ha podido guardar el secreto y me lo ha dicho." En cuanto los dos matemáticos se levantaron, Don fue hasta su hermano y lo abrazó con fuerza. "Felicidades hermanito, vas a ser el mejor padre del mundo."

Charlie le devolvió el abrazo, justo cuando se había decidido a decirle a su hermano todo lo que había ocurrido con Irina, se daba cuenta que no era el mejor momento para hacerlo. Don estaba feliz, él tenía la mejor novia del mundo y estaba a punto de ser padre; no podía estropearlo con algo así.


	15. Chapter 15

Irina llegó antes de lo que Charlie había previsto, por lo que no pudo hablar con su hermano y no pudo decirle lo que había pasado con ella. Cuando ella llamó al timbre, Charlie acababa de levantarse, había estado toda la noche hablando con Amita del tema y había tardado mucho en dormirse.

Desde lo alto de las escaleras vio a su hermano abrazando a la madre de su hija y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Casi había conseguido olvidar las palabras tan amenazantes que le había dicho ella antes de desaparecer y ahora regresaban a su mente, como si se las hubiera dicho el día anterior.

"Tu hermano es un buen tío y no se merece saber que su novio ha intentado tirarse a su hermano y mucho menos que te está haciendo un pequeño chantaje." Le acarició el rostro con una de sus largas uñas. "Así que, Charlie, si quieres a tu hermano, no le dirás nada de lo que he hecho, de lo contrario tu hermano no lo va a pasar muy bien." Se acercó a su oído al ver aparecer en la puerta a Don y mientras lo abrazaba, aparentando cariñosa, continuó hablándole. "Estoy embarazaba, es de tu hermano y si le dices algo, si le dices algo de la gente con la que trabajo, nunca verá a su hija… si es una niña. Su destino depende de ti."

Charlie se sujetó con fuerza a la barandilla y respiró profundamente. Tenía que aparentar normalidad con una mujer a la que odiaba con toda su alma; tenía que hacerlo por su hermano y sobretodo por Maggie.

"¡Charlie! Cuanto tiempo, yo que pensaba que ya te habrían dado el premio Novel." Charlie descendió las escaleras con naturalidad, toda la que pudo encontrar en su interior y la abrazó.

"Irina, ¿Cómo estás?" Cuando su hermano se fue en busca de Maggie, Charlie dejó de actuar y la miró con dureza. "¿Qué haces aquí? Me prometiste que si no decía nada, dejarías en paz a mi familia."

"Tengo ganas de ver a mi hija. Es normal que una madre eche de menos a su propia hija." Irina sonrió con maldad, pero Charlie consiguió contenerse y no decirle nada al respecto, ya sabía que a esa mujer le encantaba jugar con él y con sus sentimientos.

"No mientas, Maggie te da igual, si no la hubieras dejado en la puerta del apartamento de Don sin dar ninguna explicación." Charlie se quedó callado un momento, mientras estaba diciendo eso, el mismo se dio cuenta de lo que Irina pretendía y le pareció tan retorcido que no fue capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

"Por tu mirada, diría que sigues siendo un chico muy listo Charlie, porque si piensas que quiero utilizar a mi propia hija como escudo contra Don y sus chicos del FBI, estás en lo correcto y si piensas que quiero sacar de la cárcel a mi marido, chantajeando a tu hermano con la vida de la niña; también tienes razón."

"No voy a permitir que lo hagas. Que me amenazaras a mi, es una cosa, pero no vas a usar a Maggie para tus oscuros propósitos."

"Sabes, tu novia me parece encantadora y es una gran noticia lo de su embaraza, seguro que vais a ser muy felices… siempre y cuando no le pase nada malo a ella desde luego." Charlie abrió la boca para contestarle, pero la aparición de Don por las escaleras, le impidió hacerlo.

Irina se volvió a convertir en la dulce chica que todos creían que era, tan educada, que nunca levantaba la voz, radiante, con aquella hermosa sonrisa en los labios. Para todos los demás, Irina, sería la mujer perfecta, pero para Charlie era poco menos que un verdadero monstruo.

"Hola, cariño." Le dijo Irina a Maggie cuando Don la puso en sus brazos. Charlie miró a su hermano, se le veía tan feliz. Hasta ese momento no se había parado a pensar nunca en lo mucho que su hermano quería tener una familia, una mujer e hijos. Por eso, ahora más que nunca, Charlie se convenció que no podía decirle a su hermano todo lo que sabía sobre Irina. "¿Has echado de menos a mamá? Seguro que no, porque papá y el tío Charlie te cuidan muy bien.

El resto de la mañana, la pasaron tranquilamente en casa, Don había pedido el día libre, de los mucho que le debían, para estar "con sus dos mujeres" tal y como había dicho él. Estaba feliz, con su niña en brazos y hablando con Irina del tiempo que habían estado juntos. Luego Irina le puso el día de lo que había hecho estando fuera, aunque Charlie supuso que no sería más que una gran mentira, por lo que no pudo aguantarlo durante mucho tiempo.

"Tengo mucho trabajo pendiente, mejor me voy a la universidad." Dijo mientras ya se acercaba a la puerta para marcharse.

"Vamos Charlie, seguro que puede esperar hasta mañana. Quédate un rato más, tenemos que poner a Irina al día de todo lo que a cambiado Maggie, y ella nos tiene que contar muchas cosas."

"Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para sus historias." Y sin decir nada más cerró la puerta tras de él.

"Charlie espera." Don salió de la casa con rapidez detrás de su hermano y justo cuando iba a subir al coche se detuvo. "¿Se puede saber que te pasa hoy? No has hecho más que ver a Irina y ya te has puesto de mal humor." Charlie se mordió la lengua para no decirle lo que realmente le ocurría lo que le estaba destrozando por dentro, pero consiguió contenerse.

"Estoy bien, es sólo que han sido muchas cosas últimamente. Supongo que me he pasado haciéndome cargo de Maggie, con el trabajo y ahora con la noticia de que voy a ser padre. Supongo que se ha acumulado todo. Lo siento, intentaré que no vuelva a pasar."

"Charlie no es eso. No quiero que dejes de contarme cosas. Si hay algo que te preocupe y necesitas hablar de ello, estoy aquí por ti, ya lo sabes. Que ahora tenga a Maggie, no significa que tenga perderte a ti." Don puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano y esperó.

"Ya lo se, pero tranquilo, que si me ocurre algo realmente grave serás el primero en saberlo." Charlie se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta del coche, pero la mano firme de su hermano sobre su hombro no le dejó entrar.

"No hace falta que sea nada grave. Soy tu hermano y quiero ayudarte."

"Claro." Se abrazaron y por fin Charlie se metió en el coche. Se alejó de la casa unos cuantos metros, los suficientes para que Don no pudiera verlo desde la casa y detuvo el coche en el arcén, para coger el teléfono móvil.

Se lo quedó mirando un momento. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una auténtica locura, pero no veía muchas soluciones para evitar que terminara ocurriendo una desgracia y no poner más en peligro a su familia.

Respiró hondo y finalmente marcó el número. "Charlie, que sorpresa. ¿Va todo bien verdad? Lo digo porque no es normal que me llames y menos fuera del horario laboral." Colby le cabía bien, desde que había entrado a trabajar con su hermano, le había costado poco convertirse en uno de sus mejores amigos y una de las pocas personas en las que ahora sabía que podía confiar para que le ayudaran.

"Si, de momento todo está bien, pero no creo dure mucho." Colby le escuchó con atención, conocía perfectamente el tono preocupado del profesor y sabía que había algo que le preocupaba de verdad. "¿Sabes que ha vuelto Irina?"

"¿La ex de Don? Querrá ver a su hija, es normal después de todo por lo que ha pasado la niña, su madre la echará de menos." Cuando Charlie se quedó callado durante unos segundos demasiado largos, Colby supo que algo no iba bien. "Vale, ahora ya tienes toda mi atención, ¿Qué es lo que esconde Irina y que te tiene tan preocupado?"

"Te lo diré pero tienes que prometerme que, de momento, no se lo dirás a nadie, no quiero poner en peligro a Don y mucho menos a Maggie."

"Charlie ya me conoces, me has visto guardar secretos mucho más comprometedores…"

"Te digo que de este puede depender la vida de mi hermano y la de su hija. No se trata de un juego Colby. Irina es peligrosa, así que necesito que me prometas que no se va a enterar que te he dicho esto."

"Muy bien, te lo prometo."

Charlie puso al día de todo lo que sabía a Colby, las primeras amenazas de Irina, lo que había dicho aquella misma mañana y sobretodo remarcó que el líder de la banda que había intentado llevarse a Maggie era ahora el marido de Irina.

Colby escuchó en completo silencio y aunque cuando aquella conversación había comenzado, estaba medio dormido, todo lo que el profesor le había dicho le había despertado por completo.

"Deberías hablar con Don."

"¡No!, si lo hago, Irina lo sabrá y hará algo en lo que no quiero no pensar. Sabe que Amita está embarazada, lo sabe todo sobre nosotros y no dudo que encontrara cualquier punto para hacernos daño. Está muy perturbada Colby."

"Vale, vale, no diré nada, pero quiero que me vayas poniendo al corriente de todo lo que ocurre. Yo intentaré vigilarla sin ser descubierto, al fin y al cabo apenas me conoce, no creo que me reconozca."

"Gracias, se que harás lo mejor." Charlie suspiró, se sentía liberado de un gran peso que llevaba dos días oprimiéndole el pecho, sobretodo ahora que acababa de descubrir que Amita también estaba en el punto de mirar. "Gracias de verdad. Don ya sospecha que le estoy escondiendo algo y si yo seguía así, terminaría por explotar."

"No te preocupes, Irina te va a estar vigilando, así que intenta llevar una vida normal y no hagas nada que delate. Con que empieces a hablarle de alguna de tus últimas teorías seguro que te deja en paz." Escuchar una pequeña risa al otro lado del teléfono, le demostró a Colby que estaba ayudando a su amigo. "Lo digo en serio, ella te conoce como el matemático, pues actúa como tal y no hagas nada, deja que yo me encargue todo. Cuando tenga alguna información te avisaré. Eso si, ni se te ocurra hacer ninguna heroicidad."

"Gracias otra vez, eres un gran amigo."

"Y por lo que veo tu vas a ser un gran padre. ¿Qué ya podrías habérmelo dicho de otra manera?" Charlie se quedó sorprendido al escuchar aquello, pero había estado tan preocupado por Irina que no se había dado cuenta ni de lo que había dicho en todo ese rato.

"Tío lo siento mucho, queríamos decíroslo a todos a la vez, pero veo que ya no va ser una sorpresa para ti."

"No, es broma, me alegro mucho por vosotros, llevabais ya un tiempo intentándolo y ya os tocaba. Además creo que podré guardar un secreto más."

Los dos amigos se despidieron y Charlie se fue directo a la universidad, para intentar, tal y como le había dicho Colby, llevar una vida normal y esperar que el federal le dijera lo siguiente que debía hacer para proteger a su familia.


	16. Chapter 16

"Charlie, tengo algo." Dijo Colby desde el otro lado de teléfono. "Irina ha estado hablando con esa gente durante semanas. Incluso cuando tenían a Amita y Maggie, creo que podemos ir a por ella."

El profesor suspiró aliviado. Se había imaginado que su amigo no fuera a encontrar nada, que Irina pudiera campar a sus anchas por sus vidas sin que nadie supiera quien era esa mujer de verdad.

"Gracias Colby, si no fuera por ti…"

"No tienes porque darlas, Don es mi amigo y tu también, no iba dejaros tirados cuando necesitáis mi ayuda." Tampoco es que le fuera a decir que llevaba buscando esa información durante toda la noche o que había tenido que hablar con más gente de la creía posible para conseguirla, pero desde luego lo volvería hacer por el bien de sus amigos. "Cuando quieras interrogaré a Irina y con un poco de suerte puedo hacer que confiese su implicación y sus verdaderos propósitos sobre Maggie."

"Espera, primero quiero hablar con ella, después de todo sigue siendo la madre de mi sobrina y no quiero que Don se entere de todo esto cuando la detengas, se que le sentaría mal no haberse enterado antes."

"Como quieras, pero por lo que ahora se de esa mujer, es peligrosa y sabes tan bien como yo que no tiene muchos escrúpulos."

"Lo se, no sería la primera vez que me amenaza." Charlie temía lo que pudiera hacer Irina antes que la detuvieran, por lo que tenía que tener mucho cuidado de que no les descubriera.

Era una mujer fría y calculadora, capaz de chantajear a su hermano con la seguridad de Maggie, por lo que Charlie estaba seguro que no tendría ningún problema en matarlo a él si fuera necesario.

"Hola Charlie." Nada más colgar el teléfono Irina apareció en su despacho. Charlie dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y se dio la vuelta sobresaltado, con al esperanza de que ella no hubiera escuchado su conversación con Colby.

Por la expresión divertida e incluso podía decirse que simpática de ella, Charlie dedujo que no había escuchado nada. "¿Con que este es tu despacho? Nunca tuve la oportunidad de venir. Es acogedor, aunque algo desordenado, pero me gusta." Irina se movió por la habitación como si nada, mirando todo, cogiendo un par de libros y observando las fórmulas que había en las pizarras y que por supuesto no comprendía.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres? Deja de actuar que Don no está aquí." Aunque no le fue fácil, Charlie consiguió mantenerse sereno, fuerte incluso frente a aquella mujer que tanto respeto le imponía.

"Nada, sólo he venido ha verte y hablar contigo." Se acercó a Charlie contoneándose, tanto que le recordó a una serpiente deslizándose por el suelo en busca de su presa. Le sonreía, como si quisiera hipnotizarlo y cuando llegó a donde estaba él, puso sus manos sobre el pecho del profesor. "Vamos Charlie, no me digas que no sentías nada por mi."

"¿Además de odio y una buena porción de asco?" Irina sonrió con malicia, le encantaba como se revolvía el profesor, como intentaba alejarse de ella y como ella tenía que esforzarse para mantener el control de la situación y conseguir lo que realmente quería. "No Irina, no me sentí atraído por ti por mucho que quieras verlo de ese modo. Ahora por favor me gustaría que te fueras de mi despacho, tengo muchas cosas que hacer."

"El profesor Epps siempre tan educado." Irina pasó un dedo sobre el pecho de Charlie y se dio cuenta que el profesor se comenzaba a poner nervioso, justo lo que ella quería para que Charlie no se diera cuenta de lo que pensaba hacer.

Con mucho cuidado sacó la pequeña jeringuilla de su bolsillo. "Creo que debería haberte elegido a tu en lugar de tu hermano para que fuera el padre de mi hija. ¿No querrás tener esa oportunidad ahora?" Se acercó más al profesor hasta que Charlie se clavó el borde de la mesa en sus riñones.

"¿Se puede saber que haces? Déjame en paz de una vez." Intentó deshacerse de Irina, pero ella le empujó demasiado como para poder conseguirlo. "Estás completamente loca ¿lo sabías?"

Irina sonrió con verdadera maldad en la mirada. "¿Sabes que es lo mejor de eso Charlie? que la gente nunca sabe de lo que eres capaz." De repente le besó en los labios con fuerza y aunque Charlie protestó, no pudo quitársela de encima.

Entonces sintió el dolor, tan sólo fue un pequeño pinchazo, pero cuando el líquido atravesó sus venas pudo notarlo. "¿Qué has hecho?" Tras preguntarlo, Irina le mostró la jeringuilla vacía y se la volvió a guardar en el bolsillo. "¿Me has envenenado?"

"Sólo quiero que te des cuenta que no puedes jugar conmigo. ¿Crees que no iba a saber que investigarías mi pasado? ¿Qué no mirarías si he estado hablando con mi marido y sus chicos? Pensaba que sabías que era una chica más inteligente. Siempre quería saber lo que se sentía al besar de verdad al bueno del profesor Epps."

Volvió a hacerlo ,de nuevo le besó apasionadamente hasta dejarle casi sin respiración. Charlie no podía resistirse, a cada momento que pasaba, notaba su cuerpo más ligero, sus extremidades desaparecían y el cerebro dejaba de funcionar. Sabía que tenía que evitar aquello, que tenía que sacarse de encima Irina, pero por mucho que se lo estaba ordenando a su cerebro, este no le iba a hacer caso. Irina le había drogado.

Entonces, la puerta del despacho se abrió. "Oh dios mío Charlie." Como si estuviera sorprendida, Irina se separó del profesor, pero se mantuvo a su lado, para evitar que él perdiera el equilibrio y todo su teatro se terminara allí mismo.

Amita no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo, aunque alguien se lo hubiera contado, no se lo hubiera creído, a menos, claro que lo estuviera viendo con sus propios ojos. "Charlie, yo creía… Vamos a ser padres, ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto?"

Pero Charlie no se sentía con fuerzas para decir nada, por más que lo intentaba, por más que estaba gritando desde el interior de su cuerpo, no pudo conseguirlo. Por mucho que le estaba destrozando ver las lágrimas de Amita correr por su hermoso rostro, el profesor no pudo hacer nada.

"Amita yo…"

"¿Cómo has podido hacerlo Charlie? ¿Es que acaso no vas a decir nada?" Amita no podía dejar de llorar por mucho que su orgullo de mujer fuerte le rogaba que dejara de hacerlo, su corazón roto no se lo permitía.

"Dios Amita lo siento. Charlie me dijo que iba a hablar contigo. Me prometió que ya lo había hecho. Si lo hubiera sabido..." Irina era una perfecta mentirosa y los escrúpulos por los sentimientos de una mujer embarazada no eran un gran problema para ella.

"Eres un maldito bastardo." Concluyó Amita antes de salir del despacho entre lágrimas.

"Amita espera no es…" Pero Irina le volvió a besar y no le dejó terminar de hablar. Odiaba a esa mujer, más de lo que nunca lo había hecho y deseaba matarla por lo que le estaba haciendo. Si pudiera hacerlo, lo hubiera hecho en ese mismo momento, pero la debilidad que cada vez era más grande en su cuerpo, no se lo permitió.

"Te dije que no jugaras conmigo Charlie, te lo avisé. Ahora vas a tener que afrontar algunas consecuencias." Por fin, Irina soltó el cuerpo del profesor y este cayó al suelo de golpe sin poder sujetarse a nada para evitarlo. "Por cierto, cuando te encuentren, descubrirán que tienes veneno de cierta serpiente en tu cuerpo mezclado con un par de ingredientes personales." Se agachó hasta donde estaba él y le levantó la barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos. "Espero que sepas lo que te conviene y no seas tan tonto como para decir nada sobre quien te ha hecho esto, lo siguiente que perderás será un hermano o una sobrina." Se acercó a la mejilla de Charlie y le besó. "Eso si aparece alguien en la próxima media hora, si no puede que sea demasiado tarde y no tengas preocuparte por decir nada."

Charlie la vio la levantarse y desaparecer. Se quedó completamente sólo, aterrado por la idea de que nadie entrara en el despacho y que cuando lo encontraran estuviera muerto. Imaginó que fuera Don, buscando ayuda en el caso que llevaba entre manos y lo viera allí muerto en el suelo. Lo imaginaba llorando, destrozado, buscando entre todos los malhechores posibles el que podría haberle hecho algo así.

Luego pensó en su padre. Eso sería peor, no creía que el hombre pudiera superarlo, no después de haber perdido a su mujer, su hijo pequeño sería demasiado para su padre. Por lo que Charlie rezó para que no fuera Alan quien lo encontrara.

Si se trataba de Larry, seguramente se metería para siempre en aquel monasterio, pues la pérdida de su buen amigo sería demasiado grande para él. Todos quedarían destrozados al encontrarle muerto; todos menos su sobrina que nunca lo llegaría a conocer.

Entonces, escuchó las voces. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta que tenía los ojos cerrados, pero tampoco podía abrirlos. Las voces sonaban lejanas, por lo que en un principio no pudo saber de quien se trataba.

"Charlie." Escuchó por fin, creyendo que se trataba de su hermano. "Charlie, vamos dime algo." No sabía si había perdido el conocimiento o si no había pasado ni un minuto, había perdido toda la noción del tiempo. "Vamos Charlie aguanta un poco más, que la ayuda ya está en camino."

Entonces sintió la mano de Don sobre la suya, cogiéndola con fuerza y seguridad. Por fin logró abrir lo ojos, aunque la luz del sol le hacía daño. "Don… Amita… no es lo que… parece..."

"Vamos tranquilo, no intentes hablar." Don le tocó la frente. "Mierda, tiene la fiebre muy alta. ¿Dónde está esa maldita ambulancia?"

"Don lo siento." Ahora era Colby el que hablaba y por lo que pudo ver el profesor, su rostro estaba muy afligido. "Se que me dijiste que viniera directamente a hablar con él, pero me entretuve con otra cosa." Miró a Charlie y el profesor comprendió perfectamente con que se había entretenido. Quiso darle las gracias por no contarle todo a su jefe en ese momento, pero no podía hablar.

"Déjalo, ahora mismo me da igual que ninguno de nosotros nos culpemos, porque el único culpable es el que le ha hecho esto a Charlie y os juro que va a pagar por esto en cuanto lo encuentre."

Entonces Charlie comenzó a sofocarse, no podía respirar, como si alguien le estuviera estrangulando. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. "Aguanta un poco más hermanito." Escuchó decir a Don mientras alguien lo levantaba y lo colocaba en una camilla. "No se te ocurra dejarnos ahora."

Después de eso, silencio, no había nada más, Charlie perdió el conocimiento y en el último momento se preguntó si tal y como había dicho Irina, Don había llegado a tiempo o no volvería a despertarse nunca.


	17. Chapter 17

"Amita vamos, abre la puerta." Colby había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había dicho eso ya durante los últimos minutos. Sabía perfectamente que al otro lado de la puerta estaba ella, la estaba escuchando llorar y moverse de un sitio para otro, pero por mucho que el federal le estaba insistiendo, la chica no quería abrir la puerta. "Amita por favor, te lo puedo explicar."

"No tienes que decirme nada, se lo que vi. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo pudo hacerme algo así Charlie? Creía que no era un de esos tíos y menos ahora que vamos a tener un hijo. Al menos podría haberme dicho que estaba con otra."

"Amita, cariño, escúchame porque esta vez si que vale lo de "no es lo que parece." Porque no lo es y si me dejas te lo puedo explicar." Colby se apoyó en la pared. Estaba cansado, hacía mas de veinticuatro horas que no pegaba ojo y por lo que parecía, todavía faltaba un buen rato hasta que pudiera dormir.

"No hay nada que explicar. Charlie es como todos los tíos cuando ha tenido la menor oportunidad, me la ha pegado con otra." Dijo Amita si apenas poder respirar por la congestión nasal.

"Charlie no te estaba siendo infiel. ¿Viste quien era ella?" Colby no estaba seguro si decirle la verdad iba a hacerle más daño todavía a su amiga, pero Amita tenía que conocer la realidad y saber, que al menos, Charlie la seguía queriendo y estaba enamorado de ella como el primer día.

"No me hace falta, en realidad tampoco quiero saberlo. Me da igual quien sea ella, al fin y al cabo sigue siendo la mujer con la que se estaba besando Charlie."

"No la estaba besando."

"¿Cómo que no si yo los vi?"

"Claro que los viste, pero no viste el principio de la escena." Amita comenzó a decir algo, pero Colby continuó hablando y le cortó. Amita por favor, esto es muy serio. Charlie no te ha puesto los cuernos eso te lo puedo asegurar yo."

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?"

"Porque la mujer era Irina y justo un momento antes de tu llegada, envenenó a Charlie. Charlie estaba inmovilizado. Es muy largo de contar, pero es totalmente cierto, no hizo nada por su propia voluntad, jamás te hubiera hecho algo así a ti y lo sabes tan bien como yo."

El silencio dominó el otro lado de la puerta durante un momento, instantes en los que Colby se preguntó si no había otra puerta en la habitación por la que Amita pudiera haberse marchado. Pero entonces la escuchó.

"¿Irina la madre de Maggie?"

"Si, Charlie ya me dijo que esa mujer no era trigo limpio, pero por respeto a su hermano y a Maggie no le dijo nada a Don. Creo que le llegó a amenazar y durante mucho tiempo estuvo jugando con él, hasta que supongo que anoche decidió saltar al siguiente nivel."

La puerta del cuarto se abrió en ese momento y Amita pareció entre las sombras, con los ojos rasgados por las lágrimas y la mirada más triste que Colby hubiera visto nunca en ella.

"Oh, dios mío. Si eso es cierto… ¿Charlie está…? Oh dios, no me digas que… Cuando has dicho que esto era muy serio no querías decir que Charlie… dime que está bien por favor." Amita comenzó a temblar, no era capaz de decir una frase completa sin sentir que se le rompía el alma. "¿Cómo he podido desconfiar de Charlie? Estamos hablando de Charlie y yo he pensado que me estaba siendo infiel. No me extrañaría nada que me odiara por esto."

De repente Colby abrazó a la joven profesora para intentar calmarla y aunque no fue fácil, al menos dejó de temblar, pero rompió a llorar como no lo había hecho nunca. "Charlie está bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Está en el hospital, recuperándose, aunque con la dosis tan fuerte que le puso para que le hiciera efecto antes, tardará unos días a estar en plena forma otra vez."

"Pero lo importante es que está vivo."

"¿Te llevo al hospital? No creo que estés en condiciones de conducir tu misma." Colby esperó unos segundos a que su amiga contestara y por fin la vio sonreír, aunque sólo fuera levemente y luego asentir con un tímido movimiento de cabeza. "Eso es, vamos al hospital que el profesor Epps te está esperando."

- o -

Abrir los ojos era una verdadera tortura para Charlie. Jamás había sentido ese dolor en su cuerpo, incluso se preguntaba si realmente estaba consciente o se trataba de un sueño en el que estaba sufriendo tanto. Entonces escuchaba las voces. Con los ojos todavía cerrados, estaba seguro de escuchar a su padre y a Larry y cada pocos minutos aparecía Don en la habitación, preguntando si estado había cambiado.

Por eso quería abrir los ojos, para decirle a su hermano que no se preocupara por él, que se podría bien muy pronto, para decirle a su padre que tenía que descansar y para decirle a Larry que había encontrado la solución a aquel algoritmo que les había dejado dos noches enteras sin dormir.

Quería decirles tantas cosas que la cabeza también comenzó a dolerle con fuerza, casi tanto como el pecho cuando respiraba o el estómago a cada segundo.

"Don." Dijo por fin, sin estar del todo seguro si había hablado en voz alta o simplemente había vuelto a pensar lo que quería decir. Sin embargo, al escuchar la respuesta de su hermano a su llamada, se dio cuenta que había sido algo real.

"Charlie, ¿Cómo estás? No te imaginas el susto que nos has dado a todos." La cama se hundió a la derecha del profesor y supuso que alguien se había sentado allí. Entonces notó la mano de su hermano sobre su frente y sonrió.

"¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que quedé inconsciente?" Por suerte para los otros hombres, Charlie mantuvo los ojos cerrados y no vio la mirada que intercambiaron los tres.

"Más del que nos hubiera gustado para no preocuparnos, pero lo importante es que ahora estás bien y todo va volver a la normalidad. Tu ahora descansa que es lo importante." Dijo Alan intentando sonar todo lo tranquilo que pudo.

"Eh, Charlie, ¿Por qué no abres un momento los ojos y miras quien ha venido a ver a su tío favorito también?" Antes incluso de hacerlo, como si hubiera notado que estaban hablando de ella, Maggie hizo uno de sus ruiditos tan carismáticos y Charlie sonrió, desde luego aquello le daba fuerzas para enfrentarse a la luz del día, por mucho que la cabeza le fuera a doler.

Al principio no vio nada, su vista tuvo que ajustarse a la terrible luz que comenzó a taladrarle la sién, pero lo aguantó y sintió que parte del dolor desaparecía cuando se encontró delante de sus ojos a la niña.

"Maggie, hola preciosa." Intentó alargar los brazos hacia su sobrina, pero sus miembros apenas le respondieron. Miró a su hermano en busca de auxilio y una respuesta que le pudiera ayudar. "¿Don que me ocurre?"

"Tranquilo, no te alteres, esto pasará antes de que te des cuenta, tu descansa y duerme un poco, ya verás como luego te sientes mejor."

"Don por favor." Charlie volvió a intentar incorporarse, pero todo el cuerpo le dolía demasiado a cada movimiento. "No me mientas, ahora no."

"Charlie, la droga que esa mujer uso contigo, fue muy fuerte." Dijo por fin Alan acercándose a la cama y ayudando a su hijo a acomodarse de nuevo. "Y usó una cantidad muy fuerte para conseguir su propósito. Tu cuerpo la está expulsando, pero le costará hacerlo. Mientras tanto, puede que notes el cuerpo algo pesado."

"¿Algo pesado? Papá, apenas puedo moverme y pretendéis que esté tranquilo. Estoy encerrado en mi propio cuerpo, no puedo descansar y dormir tal y como me pedís que lo haga." De nuevo los tres hombres se miraron, sólo que ahora, Charlie si que los vio.

"Charles, el médico ha dicho que serán dos días, tres a lo sumo, hasta que vuelvas a tener todas las funciones de tu cuerpo funcionando con normalidad." Larry se apartó nada más decir eso. No era fácil darle ese tipo de información a alguien que le miraba con aquellos ojos de cachorrillo abandonado.

"Bueno, Larry y yo nos vamos a bajar a por unos cafés y volveremos en media hora." Como ya habían preparado ese momento, resultó algo bastante espontáneo y convincente, tanto que Charlie no se dio cuenta.

"Charlie, necesito que me digas algo. ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Quién es la mujer a la que vio Amita besándote?" Charlie tragó saliva, ¿Cómo podía decirle la verdad, sin ponerle en peligro a él o a Maggie, después de lo que le había hecho a él mismo, ¿Cómo podía estar seguro que no les ocurriría nada malo a ellos?

"No lo se, no la vi hasta que me envenenó." Aunque no se le daba demasiado bien mentir, no le salió demasiado mal en ese momento.

"Charlie, por favor, tengo que saber quien lo hizo para poder hacer que pague por lo que hizo. No se puede quedar impune después de haber intentado matarte sin más." Don acarició la mano de su hermano con cuidado y entonces notó que empezaba a temblar. "¿Charlie?"

"No lo se ¿vale? No se quien lo hizo." Con un gran esfuerzo, Charlie dio la vuelta y se quedó de medio lado, para intentar que su hermano no pudiera mirarle a la cara, si veía la ansiedad en su mirada, seguramente, acabaría sacándole lo que quería saber.

Entonces Don hizo lo que Charlie más temía. De repente habían vuelto a su infancia, al Charlie de cinco años, que tumbado en la cama no podía dormir porque tenía miedo a la oscuridad y a su hermano de diez que se tumbaba a su lado y le hablaba al oído hasta que se quedaba dormido.

"Charlie no voy a permitir que esa mujer sea quien sea te haga daño y quede libre. Ha estado a punto de matarte. ¿Sabes lo que sentí cuando te encontré en el suelo? Estabas tan pálido que parecías muerto. Charlie lo digo en serio, pocas veces he pasado tanto miedo. Por favor, dímelo, si sabes quien ha sido, necesito saberlo."

"Pero no quiero poneros en peligro."

"¿Ponernos, a quien?"

"A Maggie y a ti."

"¿Por qué dices eso? Esa mujer te atacó a ti ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo y con mi hija? Además, no tienes de que preocuparte, soy un federal y tengo un gran equipo, esa mujer, quien sea no le va a poner una mano encima a mi hija por mucho que lo intente."

"Fue Irina." Dijo Charlie entre sollozos. "Fue Irina, para intentar arruinar mi relación con Amita y ya de paso quitarme de en medio. Fue Irina." Dijo por última vez, imaginando la expresión de Don en ese momento, que en silencio lo miraba sin poder creerse que aquello estuviera ocurriendo de verdad en su familia.


	18. Chapter 18

Charlie se acababa de quedar dormido y tardaría unas cuantas horas en despertar, por lo que Don aprovecho para reunir a su equipo y contarle lo que había descubierto. "Irina se ha ido." Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, pues no sabían lo que decir al respecto después de lo que había hecho aquella mujer. "Pero me ha dejado un mensaje de voz. Ni siquiera se como ha conseguido mi número de teléfono, me preguntó de lo que será capaz."

"¿Qué decía el mensaje?" Don se dio la vuelta, no esperaba que su padre estuviera allí, escuchándole. Se había preocupado de mantener aquella información alejada de su hermano y esperaba poder hacer lo mismo con su padre.

Pero Alan le conocía demasiado bien, sabía que cuando se trataba de Charlie, Don haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para protegerle, para mantenerle a salvo de cualquier peligro y sin ninguna duda, Irina era un gran peligro para su hijo pequeño.

Don puso encendió el altavoz de su teléfono móvil y sin decir nada más dejó que todos escucharan el mensaje. La voz de Irina sonaba muy tranquila, tal vez en exceso después de haber intentado matar a Charlie y haber tratado de romper su relación con Amita.

Don nunca hubiera pensando que se tratara de una mujer tan fría y calculadora, con tantal facilidad para hacer daño a otros, para llegar al asesinato si así conseguía sus propósitos, pero ahora se daba cuenta que apenas conocía a la madre de su hija.

"Hola Don, ¿Cómo te encuentras? No se, supongo que depende de cómo esté tu hermano. ¿Charlie sigue vivo? Me alegro si lo está, pero sino… al menos te estoy dando la sorpresa, si fui yo, yo le envenené y sólo fue un aviso, si quisiera matarle hubiera sido más contundente. Así que ya sabes, si quieres que tu hermano siga bien, no vengas a por mi, deja mis negocios tranquilos y por supuesto quiero a mi gente fuera de la cárcel. Por cierto, eso también va por tu hija, por nuestra hija, se como llegar a ella y no me gustaría que tuviera que pagar por tus errores."

"Será desgraciada, se trata de su hija y dice que sería capaz de matarla. Eso no es propio de un ser humano." Dijo Alan en voz alta, aunque se trataba de un pensamiento común de todos los que allí estaban."

"¿Sabemos desde fue echa la llamada?" Preguntó David, intentando mantener la tranquilidad, no era nada fácil.

"No, es demasiado lista para eso, se trataba de un teléfono prepago, no estaba registrado y lo tiró a la basura. Necesitamos algo más." Don se apoyó en la pared y cerró un momento los ojos. Se sentía como un completo idiota, había estado enamorado de aquella mujer y resultaba ser, en el mejor de los casos una asesina sin escrúpulos. "Pero la encontraré y no permitiré que se acerque a mi familia. Si lo hubiera sabido antes."

"No se te ocurra sentirte culpable por lo que ha hecho Irina. No tienes nada que ver con que tu hermano esté en esa habitación, si has de culpar a alguien, hazlo con Irina y preocúpate de cuidar a Charlie, por ten por seguro, que te va necesitar."

Don se quedó mirando a su padre. Todavía se sorprendía que aquel hombre que lo había visto crecer durante toda su vida lo conociera tanto, incluso supiera cuales eran todos sus sentimientos en cada momento. Si, era cierto, se sentía culpable porque Charlie hubiera sido envenenado, porque le costara moverse, porque fuera a tardar en andar unos cuantos días, porque su hija estuviera en peligro. Pero tenía que superarlo, pues tal y como había dicho Alan, su familia y sobretodo Charlie le necesitaban más que nunca.

"Papá ¿podrías quedarte con Maggie esta noche? Necesito pensar con claridad sobre todo esto."

Alan asintió en silencio, no hacía falta decir nada más. Llevaba todo el día con la niña en sus brazos, no quería soltarla, era la única forma en la que estaba seguro que su nieta estaba protegida. Además la niña estaba cómoda y tranquila con él, continuamente durmiendo, hasta que de vez en cuando se despertaba y miraba todos, con sus preciosos ojos castaños, a los presentes como si comprendiera de verdad lo que estaban diciendo.

"David, Megan, necesito que busquéis toda la información posible sobre Irina y su relación con Morrison, seguramente habrá usado nombres falsos, tendrá más de una identidad y este no será su primer crimen."

Los dos agentes miraron a su jefe. Don lo estaba superando, o al menos estaba poniendo, como solía hacer en esas circunstancias, un muro entre sus sentimientos y el trabajo y estaba convirtiendo el ataque a su hermano como un caso más.

"Don." El mayor de los hermanos se dio vuelta y al principio tan sólo vio alguien corriendo hacia él y tras esa persona a Colby. Cuando ya la tenía cerca, reconoció la expresión asustada, aterrorizada incluso de Amita. "Dime que Charlie está bien, dime que esa maldita… no le ha hecho nada." Apenas podía respirar, pues desde que había bajado del coche del federal no había parado de correr.

Se abrazó a Don con fuerza y este la rodeó con sus brazos, intentando calmarla, aunque era difícil cuando él mismo tenía los nervios a flor de piel. "Vamos tranquila, Charlie está bien, bueno lo estará en dos o tres días."

"Pero Irina…"

"Si fue Irina, pero conseguí llegar a tiempo e impedir que Charlie…" Don se mordió la lengua antes de seguir hablando. Si, había impedido que su hermano muriera, pero no se podía quitar de la cabeza, la imagen de Charlie en su despacho, en el suelo, pálido como si estuviera muerto; inmóvil, totalmente quieto, tanto que Don había pensado lo peor.

"_Charlie, vamos despierta, acabo de llamar a emergencias y estarán aquí en cinco minutos. Puedes aguantar ¿verdad que si hermanito?" _Por más que intentaba apartarla de su cabeza, todavía estaba allí la visión del cuerpo de Charlie en sus brazos."

"Don." El federal se volvió a fijar en Amita, que seguía junto a él.

"Lo siento estaba pensando. Vamos, Charlie está durmiendo y tardará un rato en volver en si, pero se sentirá muy contento de verte a su lado." Puso la mano sobre el hombro de su amiga y le sonrió con cierta amargura; Irina había estado a punto de romper la relación que tanto que tiempo le había costado formar a su hermano, seguro que Amita se sentía fatal ahora.

"No se que voy a decirle cuando me vea. Charlie piensa que me siento traicionada por lo que vi, pero no es así, no después de lo que me contó Colby. Charlie necesita reposo, no sentirse mal por lo que ni siquiera hizo."

"Amita cariño, ¿quieres a Charlie?" La chica asintió ante la pregunta de Alan. "Entonces no lo pienses más, entra en la habitación, quédate a su lado y cuando despierte, intenta hacerle sentir cómodo. Es todo lo que necesita mi hijo en este momento."

- o -

Las cuatro horas que Charlie permaneció inconsciente fueron suficientes para que Amita pudiera pensar con calma. Charlie le quería, lo había visto en su mirada desde la primera vez que había conocido al profesor Epps, lo había leído en sus ojos, la forma tan dulce que tenía de hablar con ella cuando sólo era su alumna y ahora más que nunca, sabía que ella misma se sentía igual.

Nada más sentarse junto a la cama, cogió la mano de Charlie entre las suyas, esperando notar algún movimiento, algún cambio en él, pero nada paso en las siguientes horas.

"Amita." La chica levantó la cabeza, no sabía cuando se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada en la cama del profesor. Ahora por fin sabía que todo iba a salir bien, pues todo lo que necesitaba era ver los ojos de Charlie, verlo despierto, aunque tuviera aspecto cansado, aunque le costara hablar, tan sólo quería saber que los ojos de él no mostraban ningún rencor por haberle dejado abandonado en el despacho.

"Charlie, mi amor lo siento mucho. Si no me hubiera ido, si te hubiera dejado explicarte." Se sentó en la cama y le besó en los labios, mientras buscaba las palabras apropiadas para expresar lo que sentía. "Si hubiera estado allí contigo, en lugar de dejarte con ella, esto no habría ocurrido."

"Tienes razón." Le dijo él, acariciándole el cabello, con movimientos tremendamente lentos, pues era todo lo que podía hacer con unas extremidades doloridas y demasiado pesadas. "Si hubieras estado allí, todo habría sido distinto y a lo mejor, ahora estarías muerta porque Irina te hubiera matado o tal vez hubiera conseguido envenenarte también a ti y hubieras perdido al bebé."

Charlie se estremeció al pensar en todas aquellas horribles posibilidades. No le dijo nada a Amita, pero una gran parte de él, pensaba que aquello no había sido tan malo después de todo, que sacrificarse por la mujer a la que amaba y salvarla, merecía la pena.

"No digas eso, de haberlo sabido hubiera llamado a tu hermano." Charlie tiró de la mano de ella para que se acercara y poder besarla. No necesitaba palabras, no quería saber lo podría haber pasado o lo que podría haber cambiado. Él estaba en el hospital, le dolía todo el cuerpo y se preguntaba cuando podría moverse con normalidad otra vez. Amita, por otro lado, estaba bien y Maggie…

"Maggie… Irina quiere hacerle daño."

Amita le acarició el rostro cariñosamente y sonrió. "Tranquilo, la niña está bien, con tu padre y Colby que se ha ofrecido para quedarse con ellos. Ahora que Don lo sabe todo, tiene a todo el equipo trabajando en el caso para encontrar a Irina cuanto antes, no creo que pueda estar escondida por mucho tiempo."

"Gracias." Dijo él en poco más que un susurro, pues ya estaba otra vez agotado.

"Por estar aquí, conmigo, no podría soportar la idea de saber que te había perdido."

Amita se acercó a su oído y le susurró, como si estuvieran rodeados de mucha gente y no quisiera que nadie más le escuchara. "Nunca me vas a perder, vamos a ser una familia y vamos a tener un bebé precioso."

Al separarse, escuchó la respiración tranquila y profunda de Charlie y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido, como si su voz hubiera sido una canción de cuna que le hubiera tranquilizado.

- o -

"Don esto ha llegado el correo de esta mañana." David el entregó el sobre. "¿Crees que es de Irina?"

"Vamos a verlo." Don lo abrió y en su interior encontró una nota y una foto. "Será desgraciada." Le dio la nota a sus compañeros y se encaminó hacia su mesa, donde se dejó caer en su silla.

"_Esto tan sólo fue el primer aviso, la próxima vez no será una foto, sino que recibirás algo más personal de tu hermano. ¿Qué te parecería recibir a tu hermano por entregas?"_

David terminó de leer la nota en voz alta y fue hasta la mesa de su jefe, seguido de Megan. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, al ver la imagen de Charlie en su despacho, justo cuando Irina lo había dejado, dándolo por muerto.

"Vamos a cogerla Don." Dijo finalmente David, pero el federal no contestó pues tenía la vista puesta en la foto. No iba permitir que algo así volviera a ocurrir y mucho menos después de aquella horrible amenaza.

Se preguntó, si llegado el caso, sería capaz de matar a Irina, pero cada vez se fijaba en la foto, se daba cuenta que haría todo lo necesario para mantener a salvo a su familia.


	19. Chapter 19

Don sabía que algo iba mal con Charlie, no necesitaba hablar con él para saberlo, tan sólo mirarlo, observarlo durante unos minutos era suficiente para darse cuenta que su hermano no estaba bien.

No es que le extrañara teniendo en cuenta todo por lo que había pasado y lo mucho que había sufrido tras el ataque de Irina. Todavía estaba recuperándose y su cuerpo no estaba a pleno rendimiento. No se quejaba muy a menudo, pero Don podía leer en sus ojos lo poco que le gustaba tener que pasar horas en la silla de ruedas.

"Todavía necesita mucho reposo, pero su hermano tiene demasiadas ganas por volver a la vida normal. Así que vigílelo y aunque no diga nada, manténgalo sentado todo el tiempo que sea posible." Le había dicho el médico antes de firmar el alta, que muy persistentemente había intentado conseguir Charlie.

Ahora sin decirle nada, Don no le quitaba el ojo de encima, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la casa familiar, con la excusa de que su padre y su hermano le ayudaran con Maggie. Pero cuando lo dejaba sólo, Charlie, se levantaba, bajaba al sótano y se ponía a trabajar en su último análisis.

"Charlie, vamos hermanito, no seas crío y no nos pongas las cosas tan difíciles, sabes que tan sólo queremos ayudarte y ya sabes lo que dijo el médico."

"Reposo absoluto. Lo se Don, pero me cuesta, no quiero ser una carga para vosotros, no quiero que Amita se agobie conmigo."

Don puso las manos sobre los hombros de su hermano y lo llevó hasta el sofá lentamente, sin forzar sus movimientos, donde hizo que se sentara antes de volver a hablar.

"¿Se puede saber de donde te has sacado que seas una carga para nadie? Eres mi hermano pequeño y estando bien o mal te ayudaría igual. Llevo toda la vida queriendo ayudarte, ¿No pensarás que ahora, justo cuando más quiero apoyarte, voy a dejarte tirado?"

Charlie suspiró y desvió la mirada un momento. Estaba agotado, apenas podía ocultarlo en sus ojos cansados. Don le alborotó el cabello y esperó a que levantara de nuevo la cabeza.

"Pero tu responsabilidad ahora es Maggie, es lógico, ella es tu hija y querrás estar con ella todo el tiempo posible. Ahora mismo, que no estás en la oficina, podrías estar disfrutando de tu bebé y en lugar de eso…"

Don rodeó los hombros de su hermano. "En lugar de eso, estoy haciendo ver a mi hermano, que es un tonto que no se da cuenta que le quiero tanto como a mi hija. Vamos, vas a volver a la cama y después voy a llamar a Amita para que pase a estar contigo y evitar que vuelvas a bajar aquí."

"Pero, la fórmula, la tenía casi, si me voy a la cama…"

"Charlie."

"Vale tu ganas, pero si haces que pierda el próximo premio novel de matemáticas te lo estaré recordando toda la vida."

"Claro que si hermanito, como tu quieras."

Sin dejarle responder, Don hizo que Charlie se levantara y esperó a que le siguiera escaleras arriba. No lo dejó hasta que se hubo recostado en la cama, le ahuecó la almohada y le cubrió con la sábana.

"Por cierto, hasta que el médico de nueva orden, nada de andar." Charlie miró la silla de ruedas y se estremeció, tanto que hasta Don lo pudo ver.

Realmente odiaba aquel artilugio, odiaba estar atascado en esa silla y ver el mundo pasar delante de él. Jamás se había preguntado lo que sería ser un inválido, no volver a usar sus piernas y estar atrapado en una de esas sillas, pero ahora que la tenía delante, no podía pensar en la idea de usarla siempre.

"Ya sabes que es algo temporal, además el doctor dijo que en un par de semanas estarías como nuevo."

Un par de semanas, pensó Charlie, imaginando lo lento que podía pasar el tiempo en su vida si no le dejaban trabajar, si no podía seguir con sus cálculos, si no le permitían buscar a Irina. Don se percató en el cambio de expresión de su hermano.

Don le frotó el brazo enérgicamente, al ver que el color de sus mejillas desaparecía con rapidez. "Charlie, cálmate, te aseguro que no van a ser más que unos días. Además, puedes aprovechar a estar con tu sobrina."

"¿Maggie está bien?" Preguntó por fin, al darse cuenta que tanto había estado preocupado por si mismo, que no se había parado a pensar en la más pequeña de la familia. "Lo siento, no había pensando…"

"Tranquilo, después de todo esto, creo que tienes alguna buena excusa para no haber preguntado por ella." Charlie se sentía fatal, vivían en la misma casa y había estado tan metido en sus propios pensamientos, que no había visto a su sobrina en varios días y ni siquiera se había acordado de ella. "Está preciosa y crece cada día, seguro que cuando la veas no la reconoces."

"¿A quien?" Los dos hermanos se volvieron hacia la puerta del cuerpo y ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Era una preciosa imagen para los dos. Amita había aparecido allí, con Maggie en los brazos jugando con su melena negra. "Alan me dijo que la echarías de menos."

La niña emitió un ruidito mientras Amita se acercó a la cama y al ver a Charlie extendió una manita hacia él, como si quisiera llamar su atención; lo cual no tardó en conseguir.

Pese a lo cansado que estaba, Charlie no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad y consiguió controlar el sueño que se estaba empezando a apoderar de él. Amita le puso en los brazos a su sobrina y se sentó donde había estado Don, que poco a poco se había alejado para dejar intimidad a la pareja.

"Lo siento tanto pequeña. He estado tan obsesionado conmigo mismo, que no me he dado cuenta que estaba dejando a un lado a la cosita más bonita de esta casa." Levantó la vista hacia Amita y le dijo sonriendo. "Lo siento, no se como después de lo abstraído que he estado, sigues aquí conmigo."

Amita le acarició la mejilla a su novio y luego hizo lo mismo con Maggie. Adoraba a ese hombre, de eso estaba segura, lo estaba desde la primera vez que lo había visto siendo su profesor y ahora no podía imaginarse la vida sin él. La sola idea de que había estado a punto de romper su relación con él por culpa de las mentiras de Irina y que Charlie había estado a punto de morir, le comían por dentro; pero no era el momento de hablar de esas cosas.

"Mira pon la mano aquí." Amita cogió la mano de su novio y la puso sobre su vientre. Sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de él. "Si, es nuestro bebé y ¿sabes que? Dentro de un mes, podremos saber el sexo y empezar a pensar en el nombre y el color de la habitación."

Charlie se había quedado en silencio, tal y como Amita no pensaba que iba a reaccionar ante lo que le estaba contando. Tardó unos segundos en hablar, unos momentos demasiado largos para Amita.

"Irina todavía va detrás de mi."

"No, eso es agua pasada, tan sólo fue un susto. Está loca, pero no tanto como enfrentarse con todo el equipo de Don."

"No hace falta que me mintáis o me ocultéis información, ella misma me lo ha dicho." Charlie cogió el teléfono móvil que tenía en la mesilla y se lo entregó a Amita. "Escucha el último mensaje."

"_Charlie, veo que sigues con vida, no se si alegrarme o renegarme por haber hecho las cosas mal. El caso es que ya le he dicho a tu hermano que voy a estar vigilándote y también sigo pendiente de mi hija, pero no te preocupes, si Don hace las cosas bien, puede que salgas de una pieza. Dale recuerdos de mi parte y dile que mi gente todavía sigue en la cárcel."_

"Charlie…"

"Entiendo que queráis protegerme, que esté tranquilo y todo eso." Abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo de Maggie que emitió un ruidito sosegado al notar el latido del corazón de su tío. "Pero Irina ha amenazado a Maggie, no sólo se trata de mi ahora. Yo puedo defenderme, puedo luchar pero ella no."

Amita le besó en los labios a falta de algo mejor que decir, pues no había palabras para hacer sentir mejor al profesor después de lo que había escuchado en ese mensaje. Seguramente, ni siquiera Don, habría encontrado las palabras adecuadas.

"Cada día estoy más convencida de que vas a ser un padre estupendo, protector, cariñoso y siempre atento con nuestro hijos. Pero ahora deja que sean otros los que te protejan a ti y a Maggie."

"Ya lo sabíais ¿verdad? No es el primer mensaje de Irina. Me lo habéis estado ocultando. ¿Cuánto hace?"

"Charlie cálmate."

"¡Don!" Llamó a su hermano que ya no estaba en la habitación. Maggie notó que su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza y eso no le gustó a la niña que rompió a llorar. "¡Don!"

Aquella agitación no le estaba haciendo ningún bien a su cuerpo y lo sabía perfectamente. Recordaba las palabras del médico cuando le había dicho que nada de emociones fuertes, que el veneno no se había ido por completo de su cuerpo y que cualquier sobresalto podría darle un buen susto, pero en ese momento, al darse cuenta de la realidad, no pudo aguatarlo más.

"¡Don maldita sea! Se lo que me has estado escondiendo." Por un momento le costó respirar, aquello no podía ser bueno. Pero continuó diciendo lo que necesitaba soltarle a su hermano. "No soy un niño de cinco años para que…" Amita lo vio palidecer por momentos, pero parecía estar lo suficientemente cabreado como para no hacer nada para detenerlo. Un minuto después Amita se dio cuenta de su terrible error. "para que me ocultes estas cosas."

Entonces se quedó parado, con la mirada clavada en la pared y un momento después dejó de respirar

- o -

En cuanto su teléfono comenzó a sonar, Don ya sabía quien era, incluso creía poder olerla desde el otro lado de la línea.

"¿Se puede saber que es lo que quieres ahora? Estoy tratando de ayudarte, pero si no dejas de acosarme no me va a ser fácil."

"Don, Don… ¿Por qué te empeñas en mentirme? Ya se que no vas a sacar a mi gente de la cárcel, pues parece que no tomas mis amenazas en serio; por eso pensé que Charlie si lo haría y le dejé un mensaje en el teléfono."

"¿Qué has hecho que?"

"Ya sabes, contarle mi pequeño plan de tenerlo en el punto de mira y a tu hija también. Seguro que es muy comprensivo, más que tu."

"Serás…"

"¡Don!" Escuchó la voz de Charlie en el dormitorio.

"Creo que acabo de escucharle y no parece muy contento, yo que tu le echaría un ojo, ya sabes que en su estado no le va a sentar nada bien el estrés de mi noticia."

"¡Don!" Volvió a repetir Charlie mucho más alterado que antes.

"Don ven por favor y llama a una ambulancia." La voz Amita sonó desesperada. Don soltó el teléfono, sin molestarse en saber si Irina todavía seguía al otro lado. Lo tiró y subió las escaleras de dos en dos corriendo.

Al llegar al dormitorio de su hermano, se quedó petrificado por un momento, Charlie estaba en la cama, pero su cuerpo se convulsionaba con fuerza. "No, Charlie, no me haga esto." Amita estaba llamando al hospital, Don se acercó a la cama y tomó el rostro de Charlie con ambas manos.

"Vamos Charlie, no le des la razón a Irina, no le dejes ganar y no dejes que me obligue a sacar a su gente de al cárcel."


	20. Chapter 20

Durante toda su vida, Don había estado protegiendo a su hermano; en el colegio le había mantenido a raya a los chicos que intentaban meterse con él, seguramente por sentirse intimidades por su inteligencia, en la vida evitando que su corta edad para hacer la mayoría de las cosas le hiciera hacerse daño. Siempre había sido colchón, la mayoría de las veces sin que su hermano lo supiera.

Pero ahora, Irina, la madre de su propia hija, la que estaba amenazando la vida de Charlie. peor aún, había estado a punto de matarle demasiadas veces como para que Don pudiera volver a mirarla a ojos.

Allí sentado, en la habitación de Charlie, en solitario, esperando que el médico volviera, que dejaran de hacerle pruebas a su hermano; estaba nervioso, apenas podía controlarse, le costaba estar allí sentado y no salir al pasillo para preguntarles a todas las enfermeras si sabían algo de su hermano.

Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ya para no estallar, para no empezar a gritar y no salir corriendo a la oficina para buscar a Irina por todos sitios hasta dar con ella y… pero no lo haría; por mucho enfadado que estuviera con ella, por mucho que la odiara por lo que le estaba haciendo a su hermano, seguía siendo la madre de su hija.

¿Qué le diría a Maggie cuando fuera mayor y le preguntara por su madre? ¿Cómo podría mirarle a la cara y decirle que la había matado por lo que ahora le estaba haciendo a su tío?

La niña no lo entendería y por su puesto jamás se lo perdonaría. Esa era una de las bazas de Irina, saber que Don jamás la tocaría, por el bien de su hija, ella se había convertido en alguien invulnerable en lo que a la rabia de Don se refería.

"Agente Epps." Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando entró el médico en la habitación.

Don se levantó como un resorte y se quedó delante del doctor, sin decir nada, pues temía preguntar. Esperó a que fuera el propio médico el que dijera algo, con la esperanza de que sus mayores temores no fueran ciertos y que el mal presentimiento que le oprimía el corazón desde que se habían llevado a su hermano, no fuera para nada cierto.

Tan sólo fueron unos segundos, durante los cuales, el médico permaneció en silencio, pero se hicieron eternos, mientras Don intentaba averiguar lo que quería decir su mirada seria y puesta en él.

"Su hermano está estable." Don suspiró aliviado, no se había dado cuenta que había dejado de respirar durante los últimos segundos. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como aquel horrible, comenzaba a desaparecer. "Sin embargo..."

Don sonrió con tristeza. "Siempre hay un pero, cuando las cosas parecen salir bien, siempre hay un pero. ¿Qué es doctor? Charlie está bien, lo acaba de decir, no puede decirme ahora…"

"Tranquilo, si es cierto, su hermano está bien, saldrá de esta, pero lo que quiero que sepa y lo que siempre debe tener en cuenta." Otra vez su corazón se comprimió, su gesto no lo expresaba pues sus años de experiencia en los interrogatorio le permitían ahora no expresar el auténtico pánico que sentía. "Es que no estamos seguro de que pueda superar otro ataque como este. La droga que le fue inoculada no ha salido de su organismo todavía y es posible que pueda hacerle daño todavía."

"Eso quiere decir que otro ataque podría matarlo." Dijo Don con un hilo de voz, pues no podía creer que realmente estuviera diciendo algo así.

"Eso quiere decir, agente Epps, que su hermano morirá con otro ataque. No se si ha dado cuenta, que su hermano ha sufrido un ataque al corazón. Es muy joven para tener problemas de corazón y por eso podría ser más peligroso."

"¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso?" Don dio un paso hacia el doctor. Su punto fuerte no era controlar su ira, pero cuando alguien insinuaba de alguna forma que no se preocupaba por su hermano, que no estaba cuidando de él lo suficiente o cualquier otra cosa parecía, el poco control que podía tener sobre si mismo bajo ese estado de nervios, desaparecía completamente. "Se perfectamente lo que le ha ocurrido a mi hermano, he estado a su lado, sentado con él en la cama, impidiendo que muriera hasta que ha llegado la ambulancia. He creído que lo veía morir y tenía que decirle a mi padre, que por mi culpa, su hijo pequeño, mi propio hermano había muerto, así que no me diga que no me doy cuenta de las cosas."

Don se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la cama en la que pronto esperaba ver a Charlie. no quería seguir hablando con el médico, no quería decir cosas que ni siquiera el mismo era capaz de aceptar como una posibilidad, como lo cerca que había estado la muerte de Charlie o su impotencia a la hora de ayudarle.

"Siento haberle dicho eso, pero tiene que comprender…"

"Lo entiendo, pero si no tiene hermanos pequeños y si estos no han estado en peligro nunca, no sabe como me siento."

El médico no contestó a eso. Era cierto, no tenía hermanos, no sabía lo que Don sentía en se momento, por eso lo dejó estar. "Traerán a su hermano a la habitación en unos minutos, si quiere quedarse y esperarle, no hay ningún problema."

"Gracias." Contestó Don apenas levantando la cabeza, pues por más que lo estaba tratando de reprimir estaba a punto de romper a llorar.

Los minutos volvieron a pasar y completamente en la habitación, sintió que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos. Se preguntó que pasaría si Charlie no llegaba a la habitación, si había alguna complicación por el camino y no podía volver a verle con vida. ¿Y su padre no llegaba a tiempo? ¿Y si tenía que decirle a su padre que los médicos habían hecho todo lo que habían podido? Eso lo destruiría y a él mismo también, por eso lo desecho de su cabeza.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, pero no tuvo que decir nada para que la otra persona entrara. Allí estaba su padre. Estaba seguro que había estado llorando, pero ahora parecía más tranquilo. Tal vez se había encontrado con algún médico que le había dicho que todo saldría bien. Eso le sentó bien, pues al menos no tendría que decirle una media verdad.

"Doony." Alan se abrazó a su hijo con fuerza.

"Charlie está bien." Don no estaba seguro si se lo estaba diciendo a si mismo o era para reconfortar a su padre. Pero lo volvió a repetir, para asegurarse que seguía siendo verdad. "Charlie está bien."

Durante uno momento no dijeron nada, Don se lo había explicado por teléfono, mientras mantenía la calma lo mejor que podía, por lo que los dos se mantuvieron en silencio, esperando a que trajeran a la menor de los Epps.

"Lo siento mucho papá." Dijo finalmente Don, sin poder aguantarlo más, con la voz desgarrada por las lágrimas que no quería que se derramaran. "Todo esto es culpa mía, tenía que haber visto quien era Irina. Mira lo que ha pasado. Charlie todavía puede morir y yo no puedo hacerle nada a ella porque es la madre de mi hija."

Alan rodeó los hombros de su hijo para reconfortarle y esperó a que se calmara un poco antes de hablar por fin.

"Eso no es cierto, no es culpa tuya, porque tu más que nadie estás cuidando de tu hermano. Se que darías tu vida por él si fuera necesario y que Charlie es mucho más que tu hermano para ti."

"Pero si Irina no hubiera vuelto Charlie no estaría aquí, no le habría ocurrido esto.

"¿Y que me dices de todos los casos que investigáis juntos? Cualquiera de esos malhechores puede ir detrás de Charlie si se entera de lo que hace para el FBI. No puedes culparte por el mal que haga otra gente. Lo que tienes que hacer es hacerle pagar."

Don miró a su padre confundido. "Pero a Irina no puedo hacerle nada o de lo contrario… ya sabes que es capaz de capaz de matar a Charlie."

"Pues sabes lo que creo, que no es capaz de matarle. Lleva dándote muchos ultimatums y tan sólo a conseguido herirle, si fuera capaz de matarle, por supuesto no lo haría ella, mandaría a alguien y ya ves, que todavía no lo ha hecho."

Había estado tan obcecado con otras cosas que no lo había visto de ese modo. Pero aún así le daba miedo lo que Irina pudiera hacer.

"Eso no quiere decir que no lo pueda hacer."

"Confía en tu padre, algo me dice que esa perra no hace más que ladrar, que puede morder, si puede llegar a la yugular de su víctima, aunque te hará pensar por todos los medios que si que puede."

"Vaya, parece que este es un bonito recibimiento. La futura señora Epps en el pasillo y su padre y su hermano en la habitación." Dijo la joven enfermera al entrar en el cuarto. Le seguían dos celadores que llevaban la cama de Charlie y tras ellos, Amita cuyo rostro expresaba toda la tristeza que trataba de ocultar tras la sonrisa que les dedicó a Don y Alan. "Charlie estará encantado de verles en cuanto despierte."

Don miró a la cama, su hermano estaba durmiendo, tal vez estaba sedado o inconsciente, pero al menos se le veía relajado y no como la última vez que lo había visto, moviéndose entre convulsiones y creyendo que lo perdía entre sus brazos.

"¿Cuándo despertará?" Le preguntó a la enfermera.

La chica, que no debía tener más de veinticinco años, le sonrió acogedoramente.

"Eso agente Epps, es algo que depende Charlie y su fortaleza para querer salir adelante. Pero no se preocupe, tal y como ha reaccionado a la medicación, estoy segura que su hermano es todo un luchador."

"Si, lo es." Asintió Don mientras veía marcharse a la enfermera, sonriendo al ver que dejaba a su paciente en buenas manos.

Don se sentó en el canto de la cama y cogió la mano de su hermano entre las suyas. Deseaba tanto que abriera los ojos en ese momento y le dijera que todo estaba bien, al menos así le quitaría un peso de encima. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta al querer eso? Le daba igual, todo le daba igual en ese momento, salvo ver a su hermano mirarle por fin.

Pero Charlie permaneció dormido, pues así prefería verlo Don, no inconsciente o anestesiado por alguna medicina. "Todo va a salir bien hermanito. Tal vez lo haya dicho últimamente demasiadas veces, pero te prometo que Irina no te volverá…" ¿Para que iba a prometerle algo que no estaba seguro de cumplir?

"Voy a matar a Irina" Dijo por fin Amita. "Como vuelva a acercarse a Charlie o se atreva a llamarle por teléfono, juro que la mataré."

Ni Don ni Alan contestaron a eso, pues en el fondo, los dos sentían lo mismo que ella, los estaban dispuestos a hacer todo por Charlie.


	21. Chapter 21

"¿Cuándo vas a despertar? La doctora dijo que estabas respondiendo muy bien a la medicación, pero necesito que despiertes para estar completamente seguro de eso." Don acarició la frente de su hermano.

Tres días enteros en el hospital estaban empezando a hacer mella en el federal, la barba que había empezado a dibujar su rostro y las bolsas bajo los ojos, le daban un aspecto devastador. No se había movido de su lado en todo el tiempo, tan sólo se había cambiado de ropa cuando su padre la había traído una muda nueva y la oficina había quedado al mando de David.

Nada le importaba más que el bienestar de Charlie, pues jamás en la vida se había sentido tan destrozado y culpable como entonces. Además, sentía que Irina estaba cerca, que si dejaba a su hermano, si dejaba la habitación de Charlie, aunque sólo fuera por un momento, ella aparecería dispuesta para matarlo y estaba seguro que eso no podría superarlo.

"Vamos Charlie, aunque la gente cree que no, eres mucho más fuerte que yo y puedes superar esto mejor de lo que lo haría yo. Además tienes a Amita, está esperando que te repongas para casarse contigo y que tengáis un montón de hijos juntos." Don acomodó la sábana en la cama, quería que su hermano estuviera perfectamente confortable. "¿Te imaginas, tus hijos jugando con su prima Maggie? Entonces si que papá sería un hombre feliz, con las ganas que tiene de tener nietos."

Don dejó de hablar al darse cuenta que su monólogo no estaba teniendo ningún resultado, Charlie seguía igual, después de estar da la mañana hablando con él y las noches, gracias a las enfermeras, durmiendo en la habitación con él; el estado de Charlie no había cambiado.

"No puedes hacerme esto, ya se que suena muy egoísta por mi parte, pero no puedes dejarme. No puedo imaginar la vida sin ti y no quiero que Maggie pierda a un tío que puede enseñarle matemáticas antes de saber leer y escribir." Se recostó sobre la cama. "Te necesito a mi lado hermanito."

Dos toques en la puerta llamaran la atención de Don y al volverse encontró con su padre, que llevaba el carrito de Maggie. Don miró a la niña y contuvo las lágrimas todo lo que pudo.

"Por favor, no quiero que Maggie esté aquí, no es un lugar para un bebé."

"Donnie es tu hija y hace casi tres días que no estás con ella. Ni siquiera la has visto." Alan dio un paso en el interior de la habitación, pero al ver a su hijo levantarse con rapidez y pararse frente a él, también se detuvo. "Donnie…"

"Papá, lo digo, en serio, llévate a Maggie, no quiero que esté aquí, llévatela a casa y cuando vaya después de estar aquí, estaré con ella, no creo que sea tan fácil de entender."

Sin esperar respuesta de su padre, Don se dio de nuevo la vuelta. Al sentarse en la incómoda silla otra vez, se dio cuenta que le dolía todo el cuerpo, ya no tenía edad para no dormir en cama, sino hacerlo acurrucado en una silla de hospital.

Pero no protestó, en cierto modo sentía que lo necesitaba, que tenía que expiar el mal que le había hecho a su hermano, pues estaba convencido que si no hubiera sido por él, Charlie estaría bien, si Irina no hubiera entrado en su vida, Charlie estaría perfectamente, en lugar de estar luchando por su vida en una cama de hospital.

"No debes culpar a Maggie de los pecados de su madre y mucho menos de los que tu no has cometido." Don pensaba que su padre se había ido, por lo que no esperaba escuchar algo así. "Maggie es tu hija y hasta hace tres días estabas loco por ella. No me digas ahora que vas a despecharal por el mal que ha hecho su madre."

Aunque no se dio la vuelta, Don escuchó los ruiditos que estaba haciendo la niña desde el cochecito. Ahora que los meses habían pasado, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo despierta, observando todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor con su enormes ojos negros.

Don se mordió el labio, no sabía a quien odiaba, exactamente, pero si algo no podía decir era que odiara a su hija. El problema era que le recordaba los malos actos cometidos por su madre y también los que él creía haber cometido; mirarla a la cara, observar su sonrisa inocente, significaba, recordar que Charlie estaba en esa cama por culpa de su madre.

"Muy bien, tu ganas, estaré en casa con la niña, pero hazme un favor, Don, cuando tu hermano se despierte, no le digas nada de esto o será él quien te odie durante muy tiempo por abandonar a tu propia hija por miedo."

"No es miedo." Don escuchó a su padre entrando más en la habitación en lugar de marcharse. "No lo estoy haciendo por miedo." Dejó a su lado el cochecito de forma casual, aunque Don sabía que la había dejado con él por un buen motivo y se dirigió a la cama de su hijo.

"Las enfermeras dicen que es muy fuerte, y que seguramente muy pronto despertará. La doctora dice lo mismo aunque está preocupada por la presión baja de tu hermano, yo le he dicho que es algo normal en él." Alan miraba a su hijo mientras hablaba, por mucho que siempre se hubiera preocupado por sus hijos, nunca había estado tan cerca de perder a uno de ellos. "Debemos tener fe en tu hermano, Charlie siempre descubre la forma de hacer las cosas bien, si aprendió a jugar al golf, como va a conseguir salir de esta."

Ninguno de los dos querían llorar, ya era bastante difícil la situación, como para encima dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que no querían sacar a la luz. Mientras estaba a su padre hablar, Don dirigió la mirada hacia el carrito. Maggie lo estaba mirando y levantaba los bracitos hacia él, como si tratara de hacerse con su atención, sonrió e hizo un ruido como si le estuviera llamando.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres cariño? Lo siento, se que no estoy siendo el mejor padre del mundo últimamente, pero… La niña cogió uno de sus dedos y cerró su pequeña mano alrededor de él. No comprendía lo que su padre le estaba diciendo, ni sabía lo que le ocurría a su tío para llevar tres días durmiendo. Tan sólo se sentía confortable con su padre, feliz y segura entre sus brazos. "¿Te ha dicho el abuelo que no es seguro estar cerca de mi últimamente? Seguro que no, porque no le gusta preocupar a la gente y menos a la su nieta favorita."

"No digas tonterías Don, no es peligroso estar cerca de ti, en cuanto los chicos atrapen a Irina, todo saldrá bien. ¡Por cierto!" Continuó diciendo Alan, mientras cogía una de las manos de Charlie. "Casi se me olvidaba decírtelo, pero David me ha llamado y me ha dicho que posiblemente esta noche tengan a Irina; tienen una buena pista y con la ayuda de Larry y Amita, es muy probable que esta noche se termine esta pesadilla."

Don tenía la mirad baja mientras escuchaba a su padre y lentamente acunaba a la niña en sus brazos, esperando que se quedara dormida. Le dolía el corazón, o al menos eso era lo que sentía por lo que acababa de decir su padre.

"Don, ¿Me has oído? ¿No es genial? Ahora en cuanto Charlie despierte, todo se habrá terminado y podremos tener una vida normal." Alan sonrió, era una sonrisa algo forzada, pero realmente estaba feliz por poder terminar con todo aquello.

Don miró a Maggie y tras verla bostezar y acomodarse en los brazos de su padre, sin soltar el dedo que había atrapado antes, se quedó dormida, con el dulce movimiento de los brazos de Don.

"¿Don?"

"Si, claro papá, es genial es sólo que…"

"Vamos, Don, soy tu padre, ¿Crees que a estas alturas no te conozco? Se que te ocurre algo y que algo no va bien en tu cabeza, dime lo que es o no me voy a marchar de aquí en todo el día y te puedo asegurar que Maggie puede quedarse durmiendo con tu dedo atrapado muchas horas y mi conversación con Charlie puede ir para largo."

"Yo debería atrapar a Irina. Todo el equipo, Larry y Amita están trabajando a destajo para dar con ella y yo, mírame, pudiendo vengar a mi propio hermano, llevo tres días aquí, sentado en una silla de hospital esperando un milagro. Ni siquiera Amita, que es su prometida está aquí torturándose."

"¿Cómo puedes decir que esperas un milagro? No es algo imposible Don, tu hermano se va a despertar, de eso estoy seguro y en cuanto a sentirte inútil… creo que estás haciendo tanto como ellos. Tu equipo sabe lo que está haciendo y todo por ayudarnos, pero tu estás cuidando de tu hermano, ¿no me digas que no te ha pasado por la cabeza que Irina podría aparecer por aquí para lastimar a tu hermano? Eres su protector, desde que nació tomaste ese papel y nada de lo que pienses o por mucho que te tortures, lo vas a evitar."

Alan tenía razón en todo. Don se sentía culpable, pero tan solo porque necesita culparse por lo ocurrido, necesitaba hacerse daño, sentir dolor en su propio corazón para pagar por el sufrimiento de su hermano, pero su padre tenía razón, si su equipo tenía una buena pista para dar con Irina, eso significaba que no era necesario estar allí con ellos.

Además, era cierto, siempre se había sentido como el protector de Charlie, incluso más de una vez, había ido a Princetown, sin decir nada a sus padres y mucho menos a Charlie y lo había visto, se había asegurado que su hermano estaba bien, que nadie se metía con él por ser casi un niño y que todo iba con debía.

Nadie se había enterado de eso y él nunca lo diría, pero aún así todos lo veían como el protector de Charlie, tal vez lo era de verdad. "¿Crees de verdad que después de todo lo que ha pasado, puedo cuidar de Charlie?" Dijo Don mientras dejaba a Maggie lentamente en el cochecito, intentando recuperar el dedo que la niña le había tomado prestado.

"¿Hablas en serio? Claro que si, no veo a nadie más capacitado para hacer algo así. Eres su hermano mayor y creo que yo también te he educado para eso. No podría estar más orgulloso de ti."

Don abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el ruido de movimiento en la cama llamó poderosamente su atención. Al volverse, se dio cuenta que Charlie lo estaba mirando, con ojos entrecerrados y un aspecto terriblemente cansado, pero su hermano estaba despierto.

"Don…"


	22. Chapter 22

Tan sólo era un niño cuando Charlie había comenzado su carrera universitaria lejos de la familia y lejos de su hermano. Don lo echaba de menos cada día. Miraba sus fotos y sentía que le faltaba algo en su vida; hablaba con él por teléfono y quería decirle que estaba muy orgulloso de él, pero en lugar de ello tenía que intentar no entristecer a Charlie por echarle en falta.

Toda la vida, Don se había dedicado a proteger a Charlie casi desde que había nacido, desde el mismo momento en el que había demostrado una inteligencia muy superior a la media. Los niños siempre se habían dedicado a meterse con él, a decirle todo tipo de cosas que hacían llorar al menor de los hermanos y Don, siempre presente, siempre el protector de Charlie había estado preparado para protegerlo.

No sería la primera pelea que había tenido por Charlie, ni la primera vez que había terminado en el despacho del director porque una bronca había llegado a las manos. Porque Charlie era lo primero, Charlie era su vida, desde el mismo momento de su nacimiento, Don se había prometido a si mismo que Charlie nunca sufriría por su culpa.

Pero ahora sentía que le había fallado, al verlo despertar por fin en la cama de hospital, Don sentía que le había fallado, que le había roto el corazón, que por su culpa había estado a punto de morir.

No quería que el profesor se diera cuenta, no quería le viera llorar, no quería preocuparle en su estado, pero no podía evitarlo. Hacía esperado tres días para ver despertar a su hermano, había esperado un milagro y el milagro por fin había pasado y ahora tenía que mirarle a los ojos y decirle que todo estaba bien.

"Don…"

"Eh Charlie, bienvenido hermanito, no sabes el susto que nos has dado."

"¿Qué ha pasado? Lo último que recuerdo es…" Suspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos, incluso el simple hecho de tener que recordar algo lo estaba dejando agotado.

"Vamos no te esfuerces, tu sólo descansa ¿vale?" Aún llevando a Maggie en brazos, Don se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a su hermano. "La doctora dijo que en cuanto despertaras todo sería más fácil y que en unos días estarías como nuevo."

"Pero Don…" Charlie trató de incorporarse pero no pudo, no sólo su cuerpo era su cuerpo el que no se lo iba a permitir sino que además la mano de Don sobre su pecho le hizo dejarse caer otra vez sobre la cama. "Vale tu ganas."

"Llamaré a Amita para darle las noticias, estaba muy preocupada pero al final ha tenido que irse al trabajo." Alan se despidió de sus hijos, mucho más tranquilo ahora que veía que las cosas empezaban a arreglarse por fin, ahora sólo esperaba que David y los demás, atraparan a Irina y toda la pesadilla terminara de una vez.

"Espera papá, llévate a Maggie."

"No Don, quédate con ella." Don abrió la boca para decirle a su padre que no podía hacerle eso, que Maggie necesitaba estar con alguien que pudiera ocuparse de ella, que el hospital no era lugar para la niña.

Pero no lo hizo, no dijo nada, pues entonces Charlie descubriría que no había sido el mejor padre del mundo durante esos días y le echaría la bronca, una vez que estuviera recuperado.

"Muy bien, pero esta noche…"

"No quiero que te quedes esta noche." Los dos hombres miraron a Charlie sorprendidos. "No soy tonto y no estoy tan sedado como para no darme cuenta."

"¿Charlie, de que estás hablando?" Maggie se removió en los brazos de su padre, seguramente estaba teniendo algún mal sueño. Don la acunó con cuidado, mientras esperaba la respuesta de su hermano.

"Estás agotado, ¿Cuánto llevas sin dormir? ¿los mismos días que llevo yo inconsciente? No me hace falta ser matemático para saber que siempre te estás desviviendo por mi, pero ahora tienes una hija, un bebé que te necesita mucho más que yo. Así que haz de padre y cuida de ella."

Decir aquello había supuesto no terrible esfuerzo para él, por lo que Charlie tuvo que detenerse un momento y tomar aire. La cabeza le dolía y se sentía como si le hubieran dado una terrible paliza, pero al menos estaba vivo.

"Papá se puede quedar con ella."

"No, hoy no." Don fulminó a su padre con la mirada, pues ya se imaginaba lo que iba a decir Charlie un segundo más tarde, porque si su hermano era bueno en algo era en deducir.

"¿Cuánto hace que no estás con Maggie?"

"Charlie por favor."

"Don, soy tu hermano, te conozco desde que nací y te sigo desde entonces, conozco todos tus gestos y tus miradas. ¿Cuánto hace que no estás con tu hija?" Charlie se incorporó ligeramente y su padre le ayudó a quedar casi sentado en al cama.

"Charlie, no lo entiendes. Irina está por ahí suelta y podría venir a hacerte daño. Mi trabajo es protegerte y eso es lo que estoy haciendo." Don continuó acunando, inconscientemente ahora a su hija que por fin se había vuelto a relajar.

"Entonces te relevo de ese puesto, dile a Colby que venga y se quede conmigo esta noche o a David, dile a uno de los dos que venga, porque no quiero que estés aquí."

Don se echó a reír, pero al ver que Charlie continuaba serio, se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba hablando completamente en serio. Pocas veces había visto aquella expresión tan dura en el rostro de su hermano, casi nunca había estado tan cabreado con él, como para mirarlo así. Por un segundo, Don pensó que lo había hecho todo mal, pero un momento más tarde Charlie se calmó y alargó la mano hacia él.

"Charlie lo siento, supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a ser padre, ni a que a ti te ocurra algo malo, no estoy preparado parte verte en una cama de hospital y por más que lo intento, no puedo pensar con claridad si pienso que puedo perderte por un error que yo mismo he provocado."

"¿De que error estás hablando Donnie?" Dijo Alan al ver que Charlie se había quedado callado.

"Irina siempre ha sido cosa mía, yo salí con ella y nunca vi quien era en realidad, ahora que ha vuelto yo la he impulsado a volverse contra nosotros. Si hubiera actuado de otra forma, tal vez podría haber hablado con ella, no se todo habría sido diferente ahora." Apretó la mano de Charlie con fuerza. "No se lo que ha pasado con Irina, pero antes no era así."

De repente Don notó que Charlie se ponía tenso y que con un movimiento rápido de la mirada la pasaba a su padre. Le estaban ocultando algo, algo de lo que no tenía ni idea y eso no le gustaba nada.

"¿Qué es lo que no me habéis dicho?"

"Chicos, me marcho, creo que Amita merece que le digamos ya lo ocurrido." Por mucho que hubiera querido hacerlo, Don no detuvo a su padre, al fin y al cabo tenía razón, Amita necesitaba saber las noticias sobre Charlie y sobretodo que este estaba mejorando.

"Don, creo que no conocías a Irina tan bien como tu creías."

"¿Por qué dices eso Charlie?"

A cada momento que pasaba el menor de los hermanos se sentía más cansado, no sabía lo que le había ocurrido, ni porque todos estaban tan preocupados por él, pero si no podía notar que su cuerpo no era el mismo y que por mucho que intentaba que no se notara necesitaba descansar.

Sin embargo, con el paso de los años había aprendido a esconder ciertas cosas a su hermano, igual que lo había conseguido con la verdadera naturaleza de Irina, lo había conseguido con su estado de salud. Por eso consiguió poner la mejor cara posible y ocultar el terrible dolor de cabeza y las ganas de vomitar.

"Charlie, por favor dime lo que sabes."

"No quería decírtelo para no preocuparte, para que no hicieras ninguna locura y menos ahora que Maggie está en tu vida."

"Charlie por favor…"

"No es la primera vez que Irina me amenaza." Don se quedó paralizado, había esperado escuchar muchas cosas, pero eso no era una de ellas.

Creía conocer a Irina, al menos a la Irina con la que había salido un año antes, con la que había tenido a la criatura que ahora tenía durmiendo entre los brazos y desde luego no podía creer que esa mujer hubiera lastimado de alguna forma a su hermano.

"¿Dices que Irina te ha amenazado antes? ¡Charlie! ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes?"

"¿Qué querías que te dijera que la mujer a la querías intentó seducirme para ponerme en tu contra, para aprovecharse de mi? Don, eras feliz, nunca te había visto así por una chica, nunca. No podía ser yo el que te rompiera el corazón otra vez."

Charlie cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó la mano de Don, hasta hacerle daño. No dijo nada, no quería preocuparle más, pero estaba en el límite de sus fuerzas y todo lo que quería en ese momento era dormir.

La mano templada de su hermano sobre la frente le hizo suspirar y recordar cuando era pequeño, las veces que Don se había quedado con él hasta que se había dormido cuando sus padres los habían dejado solos.

Don le besó la frente. "Lo siento hermanito. Tu no te preocupes, nada de esto es tu culpa. Tu sólo descansa, que mañana será otro día. Y por esta noche no te preocupes, Colby estará aquí y cuidará de ti y de Amita, que supongo que vendrá."

"Gracias." Terminó diciendo Charlie en un intenso supiro, antes de quedarse dormido.


	23. Chapter 23

Charlie llevaba horas dormido y Amita no le había quitado la vista de encima. No podía dejar de mirarle sin pensar que algo horrible podía ocurrirlo, sin pensar que podía tener un nuevo ataque, que podía aparecer Irina para hacerle daño, cualquier cosa que pasaba por su cabeza era terrible y además no le permitía dormir.

Por eso, prefirió permanecer despierta, con la mirada puesta en Charlie, le gustaba mirarle, observarle mientras dormía tranquilamente, pues era el único momento del día en el que la mente de su novio no estaba trabajando.

Estaba cansada, desde hacía días estaba cansada, pero ahora ella era la que tenía que ayudar a Don y su equipo para encontrar a Irina antes de que ella volviera a atacar a Charlie. No era tan buena como el profesor, siempre lo había sabido, pero tenía que servir de ayuda, tenía que hacerlo por el hombre al que amaba y por toda la familia.

Colby entró en la habitación con dos vasos de café que había sacado de la máquina, le dio uno a Amita y se sentó a su lado.

"Se le ve tranquilo, parece que ya no tiene pesadillas." Dijo Colby en poco más que un susurro.

"Si, creo que lo está llevando mejor de lo que todos pensábamos, creo que incluso lo está llevando mejor que yo misma." Colby cogió la mano de su amiga y la apretó con fuerza mostrándole una sonrisa. "Gracias por lo que estás haciendo."

"Charlie es mi amigo, hace mucho que le conozco y no voy a permitir que una loca le haga daño." Volvió a sonreír antes de seguir hablando. "Cuando llegué al equipo de Don y conocí a Charlie, pensé que estaba mal de la cabeza con todas sus teorías y sus fórmulas matemáticas, que eso no nos podría ayudar a resolver ningún crimen. Pero al poco tiempo me di cuenta lo equivocado que estaba y no solo eso, sino que encontré en Charlie a uno de mis mejores amigos. Si algo le pasara ahora…"

"No pensemos en eso, Charlie es fuerte, más de lo que su hermano se cree y podrá salir de esta, además cuando encontremos a Irina, entrará en la carcel y yo todo terminará bien."

"Eso espero." Colby se volvió hacia Amita. "¿Y como lo llevas?"

"Bueno, imagínate, no es lo mismo estar en un caso investigándolo, que estar metida dentro del caso."

"No, no me refiero a eso. Digo tu embarazo." Amita se sonrojó, había estado tan pendiente de Irina y de Charlie que casi se le había olvidado que estaba embarazada y que en unos cuantos meses tendrían su propio hijo. "Es normal, no pienses que eres una mala madre por eso ni mucho menos, sino todo lo contrario, te preocupas por Charlie, te preocupas por tu familia, porque tu bebé está bien dentro de ti, ya lo estás protegiendo."

"No habían tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar desde que se conocían, al menos fuera de un caso, pero ahora Amita estaba descubriendo que Colby era una hombre sensible y encantador y sobretodo sabía que podía confiar en él la vida de sus seres queridos y la suya propia si era necesario.

"Gracias, creo que necesitaba oír algo así."

Un sonido se escuchó en el pasillo, aunque no era normal que a esas horas se moviera gente por el hospital, ni siquiera había médicos por ahí, más que los de guardia. Por eso Amita y Colby se miraron y los dos comprendieron lo que estaba pensando en el otro.

"Quédate aquí con Charlie, voy a ver lo que ocurre." Volvió a susurrar Colby mientras se levantaba y preparaba su arma.

"Ten cuidado."

Amita también se levantó, pero tan sólo fue hasta la cama de Charlie y se sentó junto a él. No es que pudiera hacer nada para protegerlo si alguien entraba, si Irina se disponía a hacer algo, pero al menos se sentía un poco útil.

Charlie murmuró algo en sueños pero no se despertó. "Tranquilo, todo está bien." Le dijo Amita al oído y le besó en la mejilla. Charlie no dijo nada más; la voz de su compañera siempre le tranquilizaba, aunque no fuera consciente de eso, aunque fuera dormido, siempre le hacía sentir bien.

Colby salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de él, no había nadie, todo estaba vacío, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero su propio instinto le decía otra cosa, tenía la impresión de que alguien le estaba mirando, sin saber desde donde, pero alguien le estaba espiando.

Cogió el teléfono y empezó a marcar el número de David, pues no quería molestar a Don por si no era nada, su jefe se merecía estar con su hija. Pero un nuevo ruido antes de terminar de marcar, llamó su atención y se encaminó por el pasillo hasta la sala en la que había creído escucharlo.

Abrió una de las puertas, pero todo estaba demasiado oscuro como para poder saber si había alguien en el interior. Volvió a repetirse el ruido, como si algo cayera al suelo, algo metálico y ahora si que estaba seguro que lo había escuchado desde el interior de la sala.

Lo que estaba haciendo era peligroso, lo sabía bien, pero después de todo lo que Charlie había hecho por el equipo, se merecía que ahora le ayudara, aunque tuviera que arriesgarse un poco. Era un buen tirador y sus reflejos eran impecables, por lo que si tenía que disparar, no dudaría en hacerlo y estaba completamente seguro que no fallaría el tiro.

El tercer ruido sonó justo al fondo de la sala, tras un par de enormes aparatos médicos, en la parte más oscura. Había alguien, tal vez sólo fuera una enfermera, aunque no tenía sentido que estuviera allí.

"¿Quién está ahí?" Dijo Colby intentando que quien fuera saliera antes de tener que enfrentarse a él. "Vamos se que estás ahí, sal de una vez y no te pasará nada."

Durante unos segundos, el silencio se apoderó de la sala, como si en realidad, Colby se encontrara solo, pero el sonido de pies arrastrándose sonó en seguida y una sombra salió de la esquina de la sala.

Se trataba de una mujer, de eso no cabía ninguna duda, pero todavía no podía ver exactamente de quien se trataba. "¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?"

"Vamos agente Granger, no se lo ponga tan tenso, a estas alturas creo que usted y yo nos conocemos muy bien." La voz era totalmente inconfundible, Irina estaba allí, demasiado cerca de Charlie, lo suficiente como para querer hacerle algo si se lo proponía.

"Quedas detenida."

"¿Eso es lo que crees? Pues yo lo siento mucho pero tengo otros planes para esta noche." Dio unos pocos pasos hacia Colby y por fin el federal pudo verla sin problemas, para darse cuenta en ese momento que llevaba algo en la mano, algo brillante, metálico tal vez, aunque no parecía ser un arma.

"¿Qué estás diciendo? No te muevas, quédate donde estás y levanta las manos. He dicho que quedas detenida por el intento de asesinato del profesor Charles Epps."

Aunque todavía estaba en la penumbra, Colby pudo ver perfectamente la sonrisa que se había dibujado en el rostro de Irina, pero no se trataba de una sonrisa bonita como podía imaginarse siendo una mujer aparentemente frágil como Irina. No aquella sonrisa, escondía algo, un terrible secreto, un fondo horrible que distanciaba mucho de ser una persona agradable.

"Muy bien, como quieras, me quedaré aquí, pero tengo que decirte una cosa."

"¡Cállate!"

"Espero que no vayas a dispararme, porque si lo haces, esto caerá al suelo y estoy segura que eso no te gustaría nada." Irina movió el objeto metálico que llevaba en la mano y sonrió más ampliamente al ver como cambiaba la expresión de Colby. "En realidad lo iba a usar en la habitación, pero como esa maldita ha hecho ruido y ha llamado tu atención, pues he tenido que cambiar los planes."

"¿De que enfermera estás hablando?"

"La que has oído en el pasillo no he sido yo, pues quería daros una bonita sorpresa. No, en el pasillo has oído a una enfermera, la cual ha sido muy amable de acompañarme hasta aquí para guardarme el secreto." Irina se hizo a un lado para dejar a la vista el cuerpo de la muchacha que estaba en el suelo en un charco de sangre. "Lo malo es que no podía fíar de su palabra de que realmente fuera a guardar el secreto y he tenido que matarla. Pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer? No podía perderme ver la cara que uno de vosotros iba a poner."

"¿Qué has hecho? ¿La has matado? Dios mío, estás completamente loca, no se como Don se pudo enamorar de ti en algún momento."

Irina dio un paso más, suficientemente largo como para estar completamente visible para Colby y mostrar su expresión más angelical sin dejar de mover el artilugio que tenía en la mano.

"Porque soy una buena actriz y si quería que Don viera a la novia perfecta, pues la vio, porque yo tenía que cuidar mis intereses y los del hombre al que quiero, el mismo que tu jefe ha metido entre rejas. Entonces quería evitar que le tocara ahora quiero conseguir que lo saque a la calle y estoy segura que lo voy a conseguir."

"Don no es lo que se deje influenciar y las amenazas no te servirán de mucho con alguien como él." Sabía que no debía disparar si no que aquella bomba de humo cayera al suelo soltara todo lo que llevaba en su interior.

"Lo se, pero creo que nadie ha probado a intentarlo usando a su querido hermanito, o a su padre o porque a su hija."

"Pero es tu hija también."

"Bueno, que haya dado a luz a una niña, no significa que tenga que ser su niña, Maggie ha sido una buena forma de acercarme a vosotros, _"Cuida de ella", _Don se lo creyó de lleno y no tuve más que esperar el momento adecuado, aparecer y hacerme pasar por la mujer perfecta. Ahora lo tengo donde quería."

"No, ahora voy a detenerte."

Irina fue hasta Colby, tan rápido que el federal se vio impulsado a disparar, sin embargo ella ya lo había previsto y se apartó rápidamente, no sin antes lanzar el objeto al suelo. Colby la miró mientras ella se acercaba a la puerta, salía con un movimiento ligero y cerraba tras ella, mirando por el cristal lo que ocurría en el interior.

"Si no me equivoco Charlie y su querida novia están solos ahora ¿verdad?"

Colby sabía que no resistiría mucho el humo allí dentro y sin ningún tipo de ventilación ni salida alguna, podría morir asfixiado en minutos. Irina no dejaba de sonreír, pues aquello le divertía realmente.

"¿Y Amita está embarazada verdad? Sería una lástima que perdiera el bebé." Le hizo un gesto de despedida a Colby y se encaminó pasillo adelante.

"¡Irina, Irina!"


	24. Chapter 24

"¡Don!" Colby no tenía tiempo que perder y ya le había costado bastante a su jefe contestar al teléfono. ¿Y si Charlie y Amita ya estaban muertos para entonces? No podía pensar en eso, pero estaba atrapado, a punto de perder el conocimiento y sin saber si sus amigos estaban vivos, tan sólo podía contar con una persona.

"Colby ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Don, es Irina, está aquí en el hospital." Colby tosió, sabía que un momento más tarde quedaría inconsciente y no quería imaginarse que escena se encontraría cuando despertara. "Me ha atrapado, no puedo salir, pero Charlie y Amita están en peligro." Volvió a toser, al mismo tiempo que las piernas le fallaban y caía al suelo irremediablemente. "Tienes que hacer algo, sino temo que…"

"¡Colby!" No obtuvo respuesta.

"Donnie ¿qué pasa?"

Don se volvió hacia su padre y por mucho que lo hubiera intentado, no pudo ocultarle lo que sus ojos mostraban, el federal estaba aterrado. La sola idea de que algo malo le ocurriera su hermano, apenas le dejaba pensar en nada más.

"Quédate con Maggie y pase lo que pase, cuida de ella." Don puso a la niña en los brazos de su abuelo y sin decir nada más salió de la casa. Escuchó durante un momento las protestas de su padre, pidiéndole que le contara algo más, que le dijera lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no podía hacerlo.

No era capaz de decirle a su padre que su hermano estaba en peligro y que era posible que no llegara a tiempo para salvarle. Subió al coche y lo puso en marcha. No pensó en la dirección, tan sólo se dejó llevar. Por su mente comenzaron a pasar imágenes de Charlie, toda su vida, desde que lo había visto llegar a casa siendo un bebé, desde que su madre se lo había puesto en los brazos diciendo, "Mira es tu hermanito, ahora tendrás que cuidar de él." Pero no lo había hecho siempre, en ese momento no lo había hecho y si le ocurría algo no se lo perdonaría.

También lo vio marchar a la universidad, siendo tan sólo un niño. Hubiera deseado ir con él, estar ahí cuando alguien intentara meterse con él o se rieran de él por ser demasiado joven, le hubiera cuidado, siempre lo había hecho, siempre había estado ahí por él. Pero mientras aceleraba, mientras escuchaba a los otros conductores cabreados por como pasaba a su lado, mientras intentaba mantener la serenidad todo lo que podía, sin pensar en las consecuencias de haber estado lejos de su hermano durante aquellas horas, Don vio a Charlie en su hermano, lo vio sonreír y le escuchó decir algo, aunque no fue capaz de escucharlo.

"Todo va a salir bien, Charlie." Se dijo a si mismo, mientras la figura de su hermano se desvanecía en su cabeza. "Vas a estar bien y voy a meter a Irina en la cárcel para siempre." Apretó con fuerza el volante, como si así el coche pudiera ir más rápido y se concentró tan sólo en la carretera.

No estaba seguro cuantos minutos le había costado llegar a la puerta del hospital, pero estaba seguro que serían más de los que le hubiera gustado en cualquier caso. Escuchó a un médico que le gritaba, que le decía que no podía dejar el coche allí, que era el aparcamiento de las ambulancias, pero no le hizo ningún caso, tenía otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

"Desalojen la segunda planta." Dijo mientras mostraba su identificación. "Hay una mujer peligrosa y posiblemente armada. Que nadie intente detenerla, podría empeorar las cosas." Si alguien se ponía en medio podía salir herido o peor aún, podía hacer, que Charlie acabara muerto.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos y al llegar arriba, se encontró frente a un pasillo completamente vacío. Desde la puerta de la escalera de incendios, podía ver perfectamente la puerta del cuarto de su hermano. Miró a ambos lados del pasillo y entonces vio humo saliendo a través de una de las puertas.

"_Colby" _Pensó Don y corriendo sin apartar la vista de la habitación de Charlie, fue hasta allí, la puerta estaba atrancada, por lo que tuvo que darle un buen golpe para que se abriera.

Todo estaba cubierto de humo, no podía ver nada, pero si escuchó alguien que tosía; siguió la voz, con los ojos entornados y por fin vio una sombra en el suelo.

"¡Colby!" Su compañero estaba inconsciente, por lo que no le contestó. Tiró de él hasta sacarlo de la habitación. "¡Colby! Vamos dime algo, tengo que ir a por Charlie, pero tengo que saber que tu también estás bien." apoyó el cuerpo de su amigo en la pared y marcó con rapidez el número de teléfono de David. Con las prisas no se había acordado de pedir refuerzos.

"Don… estoy bien." Colby puso su mano sobre el brazo de su jefe y sonrió. Todavía le costaba respirar y ponerse en pie no era una opción bastante aparente. Tan sólo asintió y los dos comprendieron lo que eso significaba. "Ve a por Charlie, estaré bien, además David y los demás están a punto de llegar."

"No te muevas de aquí y no intentes hacer ninguna locura, Irina es cosa mía, siempre lo ha sido."

"Ten cuidado, no se como era Irina antes, pero te puedo asegurar, que ahora está completamente loca, está fuera de si." Don asintió, dándole las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por ellos y sobretodo por haber cuidado de Charlie y sin decir nada más, Don se levantó y volvió a recorrer el pasillo de camino a la habitación de su hermano.

- o -

Cuando Irina entró en la habitación de Charlie, tanto el profesor como Amita estaban durmiendo. Le pareció una escena de lo más entrañable y precisamente por eso, los odió. No dejaba de preguntarse porque ellos podían ser felices y ella tenía que tener al hombre al que realmente amaba en al cárcel. Don tenía a su hija, a una niña que si lo pensaba bien, nunca había querido tener, pero que le había acercado al federal lo suficiente para ganarse su confianza. Todos sus planes en la vida habían salido mal y sabía que los Epps eran culpables de su desgracia. Ahora si conseguía matar a Charlie, le daría a Don, parte de esa tristeza y desesperación, que durante años había tenía que sufrir ella.

Charlie se removió en la cama, hacía días que no conseguía dormir tranquilo, pues había algo dentro de su cabeza que no le daba descansar, desde Irina había entrado en su vida. Sabía que toda la familia corría peligro, pero por más que intentaba pensar, las medicinas que le daban, no le dejaban concentrarse.

Abrió los ojos, dispuesto a estudiar un rato la situación que tenía entre manos y si Amita también estaba despierta, entonces se lo comentaría para ver si ella podía echarle una mano. Pero al mirar a su alrededor, la vio, allí estaba Irina, apoyada en la puerta, sonriéndose.

"Buenos días Charlie, espero que no te moleste mi visita."

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no nos dejas en paz de una vez?"

Irina dio un paso dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella. "Tranquilo, dentro de un momento estarás en la más absoluta paz, Charlie, porque estoy segura que cuando mueras, irás derecho al cielo."

"¿Qué estás diciendo? Irina, ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Al escuchar las voces, Amita se despertó, pero Irina no la vio, pues estaba de espaldas a ella. Charlie le indicó con la mirada que no hiciera nada y ella pese a estar muerta de miedo, se quedó donde estaba, mirando la escena.

Irina sacó un arma y fue hasta la cama, se volvió hacia Amita, que volvió a cerrar los ojos y hacerse pasar por dormida. "Tu novia duerme mucho, pobrecita debe estar agotada después de todos estos días cuidando de ti."

"No metas a Amita en esto."

"No claro que no, pero seguro que es un shock para ella cuando te encuentre muerto." Amita intentó no estremecerse al escuchar aquello. "Pero bueno, mejor será que vayamos al grano."

"Irina espera. No se lo que te ha llevado a convertirte en esta persona, pero cuando te conocí, cuando eras novia de Don…"

"Nunca fui novia de tu hermano. Me lo tiré, lo llevé a mi terreno y conseguí que confiara en mi y me quedé embarazada. Ahora Don es padre, hermano, agente federal, tiene demasiadas preocupaciones como para estar en todos los lugares al mismo tiempo. He puesto en peligro la vida de su hija, la tuya, la suya propia. Don es bueno en su trabajo, pero no puede estar con todos los que quiere al mismo tiempo, ni siquiera para saber a sus compañeros."

"¿A que te refieres?" Entonces Charlie se dio cuenta, Colby estaba con ellos, Colby los estaba protegiendo. "¿Qué has hecho con Colby? Si le has hecho algo malo…"

Irina se acercó definitivamente hasta la cama y apunto a Charlie con el arma, haciéndole callar inmediatamente. "¿Qué Charlie? Vamos dime como vas a salvar a tu amigo de acabar asfixiado cuatro puertas más allá."

Irina protestó al notar un golpe en la cabeza, se dio la vuelta, justo en el momento en el que Amita le daba un fuerte puñetazo. Irina cayó al suelo, pero no soltó el arma que mantuvo apuntaba hacia Amita.

"Es muy bonito que intentes proteger a tu novio, pero eso te va a costar la vida." Amita dio un paso atrás, pero sabía que si se marchaba e intentaba escapar, entonces Irina mataría a Charlie. No había forma de que los dos salieran vivos de allí.

Charlie la miró, deseaba tanto gritarle que saliera corriendo. Estaba embarazada y la quería demasiado, no podía permitir que le ocurriera nada malo por su culpa. Ella le devolvió la mirada y sonrió.

"Irina no lo hagas, si quieres matar a alguien, entonces mátame a mi."

"Charlie ¿Qué estás diciendo? No, no voy a permitir que te sacrifiques por mi."

"Amita…"

"Callaros los dos. Malditos matemáticos, siempre hablando. Tendría que haberte matado hace mucho tiempo, pero sabes, quería hacer sufrir a tu hermano, quería que supiera lo que es tener que perder a un ser querido. Mi compañero está en la cárcel y dicen que nunca saldrá de allí, nunca vamos a estar juntos. Y todo por culpa de tu hermano."

Charlie es levantó, Irina no le dijo nada, pues al fin y al cabo sabía muy bien que el profesor no era una amenaza en su estado.

"Tal vez tengas razón, quizá sea culpa de mi hermano y quizá, nosotros tengamos que pagar por ello, pero… por más que pienso en ello, no puedo permitir que hagas daño a la mujer que quiero."

"¿Y como vas a evitarlo si puede saberse?"

"Charlie no va a hacer nada, ese es mi trabajo."

Irina se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Don y lo vio parado en la puerta, apuntándole con su arma.

"¿Crees que podrás evitar que dispare a alguno de los dos? Espero que seas bueno con el arma." Irina sonrió y se dio la vuelta hacia Charlie.

Todo pasó tan rápido, que Charlie apenas pudo reaccionar, vio que Irina le apuntaba y miró a Amita, al menos si iba a morir, quería que fuera ella la última imagen que veía con vida, sonrió al verla llorar a ella y por fin cerró los ojos. Escuchó el disparo y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Un momento más tarde, escucho que alguien protestaba y que no era él y también oyó un cuerpo caer al suelo.

"¡Charlie!" Alguien le abrazó con fuerza, pero durante un momento no reconoció la voz. "Vamos hermanito, reacciona por favor." Empezó a temblar, dejando que todo el miedo que se había apoderado de él, saliera de golpe. "¡Charlie!" Abrió los ojos y se encontró con su hermano. Se dejó caer sobre él y comenzó a llorar. Don lo llevó hasta la cama y se arrodilló frente a él. "Ya está, todo ha terminado, te prometo que todo ha terminado por fin."

Charlie miró al suelo, donde estaba Irina, apretándose el hombro, allí donde el federal le había herido. Sin embargo, la imagen de Amita se puso entre medio y se lanzó a sus brazos.

"No vuelvas a hacer algo así. No vuelvas a arriesgar tu vida por salvarme a mi. ¿Me oyes? Somos un equipo, estamos juntos en esto."

"Lo siento, pero no podía perderos a ninguno de los dos."

"Voy a buscar a un médico y estoy aquí en un momento."

Don los dejó solos y tras esposar a Irina salió de la habitación, los médicos ya estaban atendiendo a Colby al final del pasillo y David corría hacia la habitación, seguido por otros dos médicos. Todo había terminado por fin.

- o -

"¿Tienes el regalo? ¿Y la tarta, Colby ha comprado la tarta verdad? Mira que con todo el trabajo que tienen en la oficina… Espero que mi padre no se haya olvidado, con todo el proyecto de la universidad."

Amita besó a Charlie en los labios para conseguir que dejara de hablar y sobretodo de pensar en todo lo que podía faltar aquel día.

"Charlie, todo está bien, lo hemos comprobado tres veces." El profesor sonrió y cogió de la mano a su compañera, para luego tocar su vientre abultado. "Y ella también está bien, las dos estamos bien, ¿Qué tal si entramos en casa de una vez y disfrutamos de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Maggie?"

Charlie asintió y sin decir nada más, fue hasta la puerta, nada más entrar en casa, vio que sus amigos ya estaban allí, Colby y David, Larry, Megan, todos estaban allí. Su padre salió de la cocina con una enorme tarta, en forma de uno y una vela encima y un coche aparcó en la entrada de la casa.

"Ya están aquí." Dijo Megan que estaba vigilando la gran llegada de la tarde.

El silencio se hizo en la casa, todos expectantes a que la puerta se abriera. La llave sonó en la cerradura y un momento más tarde Don apareció en la puerta, con Maggie en los brazos.

"¡Sorpresa!" Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo y Don comenzó a reír al ver la cara de su hija llena de alegría y sorpresa al ver a toda su familia allí con ella.

"Chicos no hacía falta todo esto."

"¿Cómo que no hacía falta? No todos los días nuestra sobrina y nieta, cumple un año. Había que celebrarlo por todo lo alto." Charlie fue hasta su hermano y cogió a la niña en brazos. "Además, hay que olvidar la parte del año que no nos ha gustado y pensar que el año que esta señorita empieza ahora va a ser increíble." Besó a la niña en la mejilla y la internó entre el grupo de gente, entre su familia, entre la gente que más quería y que siempre cuidaría de ella.

Don los miró, se sentía orgulloso de todos y cada uno de ellos y por fin estaba seguro que su vida empezaba a funcionar como debía.


End file.
